Prends ton envol
by Nyonoshii
Summary: Voler une banque en compagnie de son pire ennemi, cela ne peut donner rien de bon...(CHAPITRE 12 ONLINE!ENFIN!)Slash HPDM-changement de la mise en page,j'espère que ça fonctionne!
1. Divine excuse

Prends ton en-vol 

_Chalut tout le monde ! La fic qui va suivre est un fic YAOI. C'est-à-dire qu'elle parle d'une relation homosexuelle. Si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin... Pour les autres, j'ajoute que c'est ma première fic slash... PG-13 pour l'occasion lol ^___^ _

_Encore une nouvelle fic... A chapitres, en plus... J'sais pas, j'avais envie ^____^.... Bon, ben j'espère que ça va vous plaire, sinon, tant pis ^^_

_------------------------------------------------_

 Chapitre 1 : Divine Excuse

_------------------------------------------------_

  Je prenais tranquillement mon déjeuner. Ron se disputait avec Hermione, comme d'habitude, et une lettre de la grand-mère de Neville avait été négligemment jetée dans son bol par un hibou grand-duc, ce qui avait eu pour effet d'éclabousser Seamus et Dean de lait, qui avaient eu le malheur de s'être assis à côté de lui. C'était une journée très banale qui commençait, une journée comme les autres. Mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Cela valait mieux que la guerre, comme cela avait été le cas, un an plus tôt. 

  Heureusement, il n'y aurait plus jamais de « Seigneur des Ténèbres ». Il avait été tué de ma main. Cela avait coûté beaucoup de vies, mais désormais, il n'était plus. 

  Je me levais, j'avais fini de déjeuner. Je n'attendais pas Ron et Hermione, j'étais un peu lassé, on va dire, et je pense que cela peut être compris... 

 Cours de potions. Pour débuter la journée, rien ne pouvait être meilleur... Voir la tronche de Rogue en plein début de matinée, n'est-ce pas fantastique ? Avec les Serpentards, en plus. Je note qu'Albus Dumbledore prend un malin plaisir à rendre de nos emplois du temps un calvaire. 

  Je me dirigeais donc vers les cachots de Poudlard avec une certaine appréhension. En ce mois de novembre, le froid commençait à être assez vigoureux, et me faisait frissonner. Je continuais à marcher lorsque quelqu'un me bouscula, me dépassa et se retourna, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

-Alors, Super-Potter, on rêve ? 

-Ferme-la, Malefoy, me contentais-je de répondre. 

Toujours accompagné de ses deux gorilles de gardes de corps.

-Je ferais bien de me préparer au pire, si j'étais toi... Dit-il de sa voix habituellement traînante. 

Je ne vois pas où il veut en venir.

-Quoi ? 

-N'est-ce pas aujourd'hui que Rogue va tester nos potions sur nous-mêmes ? J'espère que je ne vais pas avoir ta potion. Je ne tiens pas à mourir... 

Ses deux gorilles ricanèrent. Satisfait de sa petite blague, Malefoy continua son chemin. Je le hais. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas une nouveauté... 

  Arrivé au cachot, j'attendais un instant Hermione et Ron. Je les vis arriver et je souris. Apparemment, ils ne se disputaient plus. Ron grogna.

-Je ne le sens pas, ce cours... 

-Moi non plus, répondis-je.

Hermione sentit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se taise. Elle a bien compris. Pas besoin qu'elle nous répète qu'elle n'a pas d'inquiétude au sujet de sa potion. A vrai dire, tout ce que j'espérais aujourd'hui, c'était de ne pas devoir boire la potion de Neville... 

  Nous entrons. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà là, mais nous ne sommes pas les derniers. Cela ne sera pas, au moins, un prétexte pour Rogue de nous enlever des points. 

 Le cours débuta dix minutes plus tard, après l'arrivée de Neville, juste avant que Rogue ne ferme la porte du cachot. Mais malgré ce « coup de chance », comme à son habitude Rogue enleva cinq points. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher...

-Bien. Comme vous le savez, aujourd'hui, vous allez tester les effets de vos potions. J'espère pour vous que cela ne soit pas trop... Dramatique. Dit-il de sa voix doucereuse. 

 Il était sadique. Cela lui fait plaisir que l'on soit obligé de boire la potion d'un autre ? Quoi que pour moi, ça m'arrange. Je ne suis pas sûr que ma potion soit d'un très grande... Hum. Qualité. Bref, passons ! 

 Rogue ouvrit une de ses armoires. Il en prit une caisse avec les flacons. On ne pouvait voir à qui appartenait quel échantillon. Dommage. Si j'avais eu le choix, j'aurais pris celui de Hermione sans hésiter. En fait, l'effet de la potion faisait apparaître des furoncles un peu partout sur le corps avec plus ou moins de douleur. Rogue nous a fait ajouté un ingrédient qui permettait à la potion d'être inoffensive. Si elle est bien réussie, la potion devrait donc ne rien faire... Si elle est réussie. 

  Je croisais les doigts. Rogue passe entre les élèves, chacun hésitant à choisir. Hermione avait pioché la potion de Pansy Parkinson. La pauvre... Ron, lui, avait eu plus de chance et s'était récolté celle de Dean. Rogue s'arrête devant moi. C'est à mon tour de pioche. Je ferme les yeux et choisit un flacon. Je les rouvre pour savoir à qui appartient la potion. Je vois avec horreur le nom sur l'étiquette.

  Drago Malefoy.

C'est bien ma veine. A vrai dire, je m'en doutais un peu.

Rogue n'a pas l'air ravi lui non plus de ma pioche et continue son avancée. Je ne vois pas trop de quoi je me plains, finalement. Malefoy est assez doué en potion... J'ai presque envie de me donner une baffe. Qu'il soit bon en potion ou non, il reste mon ennemi... Je n'ai pas à être soulagé ! 

 Je me retourne et vois que c'est au tour de Goyle. Il a un air livide. Ce n'est pas difficile de deviner à qui appartient la potion lorsque j'entends Malefoy, chuchoter d'un ton faussement compatissant :

- T'inquiète pas, Goyle, je te vengerais. 

Neville devient écarlate. J'ai presque envie d'éclater de rire, mais je me retiens. Sacré Goyle ! Bien fait pour sa face de gorille. Et si il s'avise de toucher à Neville, je m'aviserais personnellement de lui refaire le portrait. 

Je vois ensuite que c'est au tour de Malefoy de piocher. Il retire le flacon et regarde l'étiquette. J'ai l'impression qu'il va s'étrangler tout seul. Hum, mauvaise pioche ! Peut-être va-t-il enfin fermer sa grande... Hum. Je suis curieux de savoir à qui appartient sa potion. 

 Lorsque tout le monde a reçu sa potion, Rogue sortit un parchemin et commence à appeler les noms des élèves. Le premier est un serpentard, qui a l'air taillé dans du roc, tant par sa taille massive et sa boule –pratiquement- à zéro. 

- A qui appartient votre potion ? demande Rogue.

- A Vincent Crabbe, répondit-il, les jambes tremblant dangereusement. 

Rogue ne laisse rien paraître. Je suppose qu'il est renfrogné à l'idée que c'est un de ses Serpentards qui va devoir boire la potion d'un élève désastreux. Désastreux fut le mot parfait. Le grand type enlève le bouchon et boit le contenu. Aussitôt, il tombe par terre et se contorsionne de douleur. Des gros furoncles apparaissent sur son visage, sur ses bras. Il a les yeux exorbités et ouvre la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit.

Rogue pointa la baguette sur lui et marmonna une formule. « Finite furose », je crois. Le grand type se relève, encore tout tremblant, et retourne à sa place. D'autres élèves passent, avec plus ou moins de succès... 

Peu après, c'est au tour d'Hermione. 

- Courage, lui chuchote Ron.

J'ai l'impression qu'elle va en avoir bien besoin. Elle s'avance courageusement, et sans que Rogue lui demande la parole, commence à parler. A ce moment-là, je suis fier d'elle. 

- Ma potion appartient à Pansy Parkinson, dit-elle sans ciller. 

Celle-ci pouffa de rire, au fond de la classe, suivis des ricanements des Serpentards. Rogue lui-même ne peut s'empêcher d'afficher un léger sourire. Elle enlève le bouchon et boit. Elle commence à trembler tandis que des furoncles apparaissent un peu partout sur son corps. Elle mord sa lèvre inférieure, cela doit vraiment être très douloureux, trop douloureux...

- Mais qu'attend Rogue ? Me murmure Ron, bouillonnant de rage. 

- ... 

Je ne dis rien car moi aussi j'étais en rage. Ron ne peut se retenir plus longtemps. Il se lève.

- Professeur, qu'attendez-vous ?! dit-il, le visage déformé par la colère.

- Taisez-vous, Weasley.

C'est à mon tour de me lever.

- Comment peut-on se taire alors que vous laisser Hermione se tordre de douleur ? 

Rogue me regarde d'un œil mauvais. Enfin, il murmure le sortilège et Hermione est libérée de son calvaire. Encore tremblante, elle nous rejoint à notre table, marchant péniblement. Rogue nous regarde. C'est déjà un record qu'il ne nous ait pas enlevé de points. Il va peut-être garder le meilleur pour la fin...

 Le cours continua, parfois les élèves, s'apercevaient avec soulagement qu'ils ne se passaient rien, d'autre fois les élèves moins chanceux se tordaient de douleur par terre. Vint le tour de Malefoy. 

Il s'avance d'un pas mal assuré. Arrivé devant le bureau de Rogue, il dit, presque dans un murmure, ayant perdu sa voix traînante.

- La potion appartient... Elle appartient à Potter. Grommelle-t-il. 

Le sourire narquois de Rogue disparut. Quoi... ? Ai-je bien entendu ? A croire que oui, vu leur mine déconfite. Malefoy a ma potion. Je sens Ron qui se tient les côtes.

- Désolé, Harry, mais... C'est trop drôle. Chuchote mon meilleur ami.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, répondis-je en souriant.

J'avais l'impression qu'il allait souffrir. Hum... Bien fait pour lui. 

Il avale la potion. De suite, des spasmes incontrôlables s'emparent de lui et il s'effondre par terre. En tombant, il se cogne la tête contre mon bureau. (Nous nous étions mis au premier rang.) Il est inconscient tandis que des gros furoncles apparaissent. C'est... Effrayant. Et je dois dire que je n'aime pas ça. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais je sais que je n'aime pas ça. Cela me fait plaisir qu'il souffre, bien entendu, mais... Attends. Est-ce que vraiment, cela me fait plaisir ? Après tout, Malefoy reste une personne, aussi désagréable soit-elle. 

Rogue se précipite d'hurler le remède, mais Malefoy reste dans les pommes, c'est sûrement à cause du choc qu'il a reçu en se cognant contre le bureau. 

- Crabbe, Goyle, emmenez-le à l'infirmerie, aboie-t-il. (Il se tourne vers moi) Quand à vous Mr. Potter, je vous envoie en retenue avec Rusard pendant un mois. De plus, j'enlève cinquante points à Gryffondor. 

 Je n'ai même pas le courage de répliquer. A quoi bon ? Je regarde Crabbe et Goyle amener Malefoy à l'infirmerie j'ai un vague sentiment de culpabilité. 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* 

 J'ouvrais péniblement les yeux. La première chose que je remarquais, c'était que j'étais couché dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Je voix Mme Pomfresh, derrière une grande vitre blanche, s'affairer sur je-ne-sais-quoi-et-je-ne-veux-pas-le-savoir.  J'ai un peu de mal à me rappeler pourquoi suis-je ici. 

 J'ai un peu mal à la tête. Je touche un peu le haut du crâne, apparemment, il y a un hématome. 

 Puis tout me revient. Le cours de potion... Potter... Rien que son nom me fait bouillir de haine. Il me le paiera. Je trouverais le moyen et il me le paiera cher. 

  Je ruminais de sombres pensées lorsque Pansy arriva.

- Draaaaaaaaaagy chériiiiii ! Comment tu vas ?

Je n'ai même pas envie de répondre à sa ***** de question. Je déteste cette fille tout le monde le sait à par elle-même. Elle est suivie de Zabini, de Crabbe et de Goyle. 

- Il t'a pas raté, le con, dit Zabini en s'approchant. 

- J'espère qu'il a souffert en buvant sa potion... Répondis-je dans un demi-sourire. 

Pansy s'agite un peu, mal à l'aise. 

- Quoi ? Demandais-je, énervé.

- A vrai dire... Potter, il a bu... Il a bu ta potion. Dit-elle à voix basse. 

- QUOI ?! 

C'en était trop. D'abord j'avais dû être humilié à cause de lui, et maintenant, j'apprends qu'il a bu ma potion, sans souffrir du tout ?... Après tout, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Je suis doué en potions. 

- Evidemment, il n'a pas... « souffert », comme tu dis. Dit inutilement Zabini. 

- Je m'en doutes qu'il n'a pas souffert, crétin ! 

 Débute un long silence. Je n'ai plus envie de parler. Ils me font tous chier, tous autant qu'ils sont. Tous voulant ajouter leur petite remarque idiote... 

- Dégagez, dis-je enfin. 

- Mais Drago... Commence Pansy.

- Dégage. 

  Elle n'insiste pas et s'en va, suivant les trois garçons. Maintenant, je vais avoir un peu de calme. Je n'en ai pas souvent, à vrai dire, lorsque l'on est sans cesse accompagnés de ces... 

 Je fermais les yeux, savourant la tranquillité de l'infirmerie. J'entendais Pomfresh protester. J'entends une autre voix, qui insiste, elle aussi.

- S'il vous plaît, juste cinq minutes... 

- Non, non, non. Vous avez suffisamment fait de dégâts comme ça. 

- Mais je n'y peux rien si je suis...

- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! 

- Laissez-moi entrer... Juste pour...

 Je n'entends plus la voix. Quelques secondes passent, et j'entends Pomfresh dire « D'accord. Mais juste cinq minutes dans ce cas-là. » Encore une visite ? Je rouvre les yeux, curieux. J'aurais mieux fait de les refermer, en voyant qui se pointe.

- Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Dégage, je sens que ma baguette s'agite... 

Il ne bouge pas. En fait, il n'a pas l'air de trop savoir ce qu'il fait là.  Il ne bouge plus. Il se racle la gorge et commence à parler. 

- Je voulais m'excuser, pour tout à l'heure. Chuchote-t-il.

- Hein ?

 Je n'ai sûrement pas très bien entendu. Ce doit être la fatigue... Potter, qui s'excuse ? 

- Je voulais m'excuser, pour tout à l'heure, répète-t-il en regardant ses chaussures. 

- C'est bon, je ne suis pas encore sourd.

- C'est toi qui as voulu que je répète.

- J'ai rien dit du tout ! 

- C'est ça... Avoue que tu mourrais d'envie de réentendre ces mots, n'est-ce pas ? me demande-t-il en relevant la tête.

- Ce que je préfère, chez toi, c'est quand tu fermes ta gueule !

- Tant mieux, moi aussi c'est ce que je préfère chez toi.

 Puis, le silence. C'est vrai que j'avais envie qu'il répète ces « je voulais m'excuser ». Mais plutôt mourir que de lui avouer. Mais c'est hilarant... Potter qui vient s'excuser auprès d'un Malefoy ! ... Et si... C'est un piège, ou je ne sais quoi ? 

- Qu'est-ce que t'as derrière la tête ? Je demande. 

- Comment ça ? Dit-il, étonné.

- Un Potter qui s'excuse à un Malefoy, ce n'est pas normal. 

- Ça y est... ça te suffit pas, que je vienne m'excuser ?! Il faut vraiment que tu savoures ta victoire jusqu'au bout, c'est ça ?! 

- Oui, dis-je durement. 

Il a l'air en rage, Super-Potter. Je commence à le tenir par le bout du nez et il n'aime pas ça... Il n'avait qu'à pas venir, après tout. Maintenant, c'est moi qui mène la danse... 

- Tu ne changeras jamais, Malefoy.

- Je sais. Maintenant, casse-toi, Potter, j'ai assez vu ta face de balafré à lunettes pour aujourd'hui. 

Il était rouge de rage, ce qui faisait assez contraste avec ses yeux verts. 

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes ordres, dit-il. C'était dans mes intentions. Et sache que je ne suis plus du tout désolé, dit-il en s'apprêtant à partir. 

 Il a un soupçon de tremblement dans sa voix. La voix typique du. ... 

- Menteur, dis-je. 

 Il se retourne, un peu trop vite. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Malefoy ? Demande-t-il. 

Mais ses yeux le trahissent. Ils sont trop expressifs. On peut lire sur ses yeux comme sur un livre ouvert. 

- Tu es parfaitement désolé, dis-je dans un sourire narquois. 

- Va... va te faire foutre. 

Et ça y est, il bégaye, maintenant ! C'est à mourir de rire. Sur ce, il se casse, enfin. Cependant, sa visite n'aura pas été vaine. J'ai bien rigolé... 

 Je me mets dans une position plus confortable. Potter désolé... Bégayant, en plus... J'aurais vraiment tout vu, aujourd'hui. Je ferme les yeux, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. 

**_A suivre _**

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à faire une chtite review, histoire de voir si vous plaît ou non... Je rajoute que j'ai fait exprès de mélanger les temps du présent et du passé dans le récit. J'sais pas, j'avais envie de voir ce que ça faisait... Bye. _

_Nyonoshii (Nyo pour les intimes MDR) ^_______^ _

_P.S : vous comprendrez le sens du titre plus tard..._


	2. mensonges

Prends ton en-vol 

_Kikou tout le monde ! Me revoici avec le chapitre 2... Et oui, déjà ! C'est que, j'en profite : j'ai toute ma journée pour écrire, et penser que dans une semaine les cours reprendront... ça me rend malade !.... _

_J'ai encore oublié de mettre les disclaimers au premier chapitre TT''.      Donc, aucuns des persos ne m'appartient : tout est à J. K. Rowling. Moi, j'ai juste écrit cette histoire, comme ça, pour voir..._

_C'est toujours une fic Yaoi... Vous êtes prévenu... _

_Et.... Merci pour les 3  reviews ! Ça peut paraître rien du tout, n'empêche qu'en un jour, même pas 24 heures, c'est déjà pas mal. Surtout que je débute dans les fics H. P donc... T_T''''''.  Bon OK ! Vous moquez pas de moi , j'ai rien dit.... Lol ^_^ N'empêche, rien ne m'enlèvera ma bonne humeur ! NA ! _

_Donc voici mes réponses :_

**Micloun** : Merchiiiiiiii ! A propos du titre, normalement il doit y avoir un tiret entre « en » et « vol », mais ff.net la supprimé, j'sais pas pourquoi... ''... J'écris super bien... ? Moi... ? Pourtant que je l'ai écrite, je me suis dit que je n'avais jamais aussi mal écrit lol. Voilà c'qui s'passe quand on fait du POV... Le language devient subitement bizarre... Attends, je relis ta reviews... (Lis) (Lis) (Lis).... c'est quuuuoooiiiiii ce moooot TT ?  « Chef d'œuvre ». O_________________O (yeux écarquillés) Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !!! C'est la première fois qu'on me dit que ma fic est un chef d'œuvres, ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! (Pleure à chaudes larmes). Bon, avec un peu plus de sérieux, c'est gentil de me dire que les caractères des persos sont respectés, mais je te rassure... (je suis très douée pour changer de sujet lol) ça va changer dans pas longtemps... Niark Niark Niark..... (Rire hystérique) En c'qui concerne le sujet, ça, c'est un peu un avant-goût, un prologue si tu veux... Le véritable sujet bien principal va commencer dans quelques chapitres, je ne saurai dire dans combien... 

Bon, sur ce, encore merchi pour ta chuper review, j'en ai encore les larmes aux yeux... Snif, snif, snif... 

P.S : Pansy, sale sorcière ! Au bûcher ! Ouuuuuuuuuh ! 

**Melo** : J'suis d'accord avec toi, pour le moment, le slash ce n'est pas gagné... Mais je te rassure : c'est fait exprès lol ^^. Et notre dray chéri adoré est vraiment un très méssant garçon... Méssant Drago ! Méssant !  Pourquoi diable notre Super-Potter est-il allé s'excuser ? Mer**, c'est pas sa faute s'il est nul en potion ! Mais bon, n'oublions pas que Super-Potter est aussi Saint-Potter, le héros au grand cœur... (Ça rime !) Ah, la la... J'comprendrais jamais les z'héros, moi. * (* simple zozotement de ma part, n'allez pas croire que je fasse un jeu de mot mal placé...) 

Bon, @ pluche, bonnes fêtes à toi aussi ^^,  et j'espère que le chap. 2 va te plaire ! 

**Florelia** : J'suis super contente que tu es bien aimé ! Et que tu es eu le courage de m'envoyer une review TT... J'suis contente de constater que y'a quelqu'un qui a remarqué que notre Ri-Ri adoré avait un (trop) grand cœur !  Et pour Drago... Et ben, sa langue de serpent, il va la garder, tiens ! Mais, disons qu'il va l'utiliser... D'une autre façon,  d'ici quelques chapitres... niark niark niark... (Rire hystérique d'une pov' folle) 

_Bon, maintenant que j'ai répondu à mes chtites revieweuses adorées que j'aime beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, place au 2ème chapitre. _

_-----------------------------------_

Chapitre 2 : Mensonges 

_-----------------------------------_

 Je sortais, en rage, de l'infirmerie. Mais pour qui Malefoy se prenait-il ? ... Mon ennemi. Oui, ça devait sûrement être ça. Malefoy se prend pour mon ennemi. Je ressentais comme l'envie de l'étrangler. Sentir son sang arrêter de bouillonner dans ses veines alors qu'il devient pâle, trop pâle, alors qu'il s'effondre par terre, se tenant, se massant son cou, n'arrivant plus à hurler, ni à bouger....   
ça y est, ça recommence. Je ne peux plus m'en empêcher de lui souhaiter sa mort. Mais après tout, c'est ce qu'il me souhaite également, donc qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Voilà ce qui me différencie de Malefoy. Voilà pourquoi je suis à Gryffondor alors qu'il est à Serpentard. 

  Mais... Tout de même. Tout à l'heure... C'était quelque chose de bizarre. Je ne regrettais pas de m'être excusé. J'en avais besoin. Je sais, c'est quelque chose d'étrange... Malefoy reste mon pire ennemi, maintenant que Voldemort n'est plus. Bien sûr, on ne peut pas comparer Malefoy à Voldemort, mais... Hum, je m'embrouille. C'est quelque chose de difficile à expliquer, mais j'avais envie de m'excuser, voilà tout. 

 Ridicule, voilà le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit pour le moment. Ma gentillesse me perdra un jour, c'est sûr. Il faudra que j'essaye de me souvenir que Malefoy n'a aucune envie d'entendre mes excuses. Tout ce qu'il a compris, lui, c'est que le « Grand Potter est pratiquement venu se prosterner à ses pieds »... Merd*, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? ........ Pourtant, quand je suis venu à l'infirmerie, et quand j'ai vu le gros machin violacé qu'il avait attrapé au dessus de son œil gauche, sur le front... Les mots sont sortis tout seuls, et je me suis dit que ça valait la peine de s'excuser, même si ces excuses sont adressées à un Malefoy. Hum. Je suis cinglé, définitivement cinglé. 

   A présent, j'allais avoir cours de métamorphose. Depuis l'année dernière, j'avais fait pas mal de progrès dans cette matière, et j'avais désormais atteint un niveau acceptable. Ce n'était pas encore suffisant pour devenir auror, le seul métier qui me venait en tête après mes études à Poudlard, cependant, si je bossais assez dur cette année pour obtenir mon ASPIC, je devrais avoir mes chances, comme me l'avait expliqué Mc Gonagall, au début de l'année scolaire. 

 Ce jour-là, elle m'avait convoqué, suite à euh... une bêtise. Malefoy m'avait provoqué, et alors que je m'apprêtais à lancer un sort, Mc Gonagall était arrivée telle une furie. Mais je préférais que ce soit elle plutôt que Rogue, il est vrai. Bref. 

Après m'avoir longuement sermonné, elle avait commencé à me dire que mon avenir allait être compromis si je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler. J'entends encore sa voix sévère. « Les aurors sont, doivent être sérieux. C'est impensable d'être autrement, dans le métier. Comment voulez-vous accomplir à bien une mission si vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de tuer tout le monde ? » 

  Mc Gonagall avait raison. Elle le savait, je le savais. Mais j'avais beau faire des efforts... Jamais, je pense, je n'arriverai à résister aux sarcasmes de Malefoy. Il ne faut pas essayer de me demander la lune, non plus ! 

Ensuite, s'était suivi une discussion sur mon niveau et c'est ainsi qu'avec une lueur de sourire dans les yeux, elle me dit que j'avais peut-être mes chances de devenir auror. Si je travaillais, bien sûr.

  J'arrivais devant la salle de cours et entrais. Hermione et Ron étaient déjà arrivés je m'assois à côté d'eux.  Ron se penche et me murmure :

- ça va être agréable... Pas de Malefoy pour nous casser les pieds aujourd'hui ! 

- C'est plutôt lui qui s'est cassé quelque chose dans cette histoire... 

Nous rions face à cette petite blague... Minable. Mais bon. Nous avions une occasion de nous moquer de Malefoy, on allait quand même pas refuser de rire de si bon cœur ! 

   Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le cours démarre par l'arrivée de Mc Gonagall, qui, comme d'habitude, fait taire toute la classe. 

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les Animagus. Oui, que de la théorie aujourd'hui, Mr. Weasley. Cela ne peut vous faire de mal, de plus, ce sujet risque fort d'être abordé dans les évaluations écrites des ASPIC. 

 Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut m'énerver quand elle prend ce ton là... J'aime bien Mc Gonagall, mais quand elle commence à radoter avec ses « évaluations pour les ASPIC de métamorphose... Très important... Avenir... Patati & patata... »... C'est d'un effet soporifique exaspérant. Ce n'est pas que je me foute de mon avenir, mais je n'ai pas envie d'avoir la pression non plus.  Ça me donne l'impression que les professeurs sont encore plus stressés que les élèves. Mais après tout, c'est amusant... 

 Mais je dois avouer que le sujet de ce cours m'intéresse. J'aurais bien aimé être un Animagus. Cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je veux ressembler à mon père ou à Sirius... Non, j'aurais bien aimé, c'est tout. Voir l'effet que ça fait de se changer en animal, de ne plus devoir affronter ses problèmes en courant un peu n'importe où, libre comme l'air... ça doit être tout de même merveilleux... ..... 

- Potter ? Potter ! 

Hum ?... 

Que se passe-t-il ? Je relève la tête et m'aperçois que Mc Gonagall est juste devant moi. 

- Oui ? Dis-je, un peu perdu. 

Eclat de rire général. Ai-je dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? Apparemment oui, car la directrice adjointe avait l'air exaspérée.

- POTTER ! Comment pensez-vous passer vos ASPIC si vous... Vous ENDORMEZ en plein cours ! Un cours important, très important, en plus ! Voulez-vous être recalé ?

- Hum... Euh... Je suis désolé. Je m'entends marmonner. 

 Je me suis endormi. Super. Je ne me sentais pas particulièrement fatigué, pourtant. J'essaye de fixer mon attention sur les paroles de Mc Gonagall, mais je me rends compte qu'elle est de nouveau partie dans un interminable discours sur l'importance des ASPIC.  Super... Il y a des jours comme ça où tout va bien... 

  Finalement, ce cours n'était pas si intéressant... 

 Après de longues minutes qui me semblèrent durer des heures, le cours se termine enfin, et, soulagé, je sors, en compagnie de Ron et Hermione. Je ne peux m'empêcher de bayer, ce qui a l'air de profondément choquer Hermione.

- Mais enfin, Harry ! Tu pourrais faire un minimum d'efforts, je ne sais pas, moi ! Songe un peu que cette année, c'est l'année des examens... Et toi, tu dors en plein cours de métamorphose ! Estime-toi heureux qu'elle n'a pas enlevé de point à cause de ta paresse... S'emporte-t-elle

- Hum... Euh, Harry, c'est vrai qu'elle a un peu raison... C'est notre dernière année à Poudlard et... Approuve Ron, gêné.

- Arrêtez de vous inquiéter ! Ce n'est pas comme si je le faisais à chaque cours... Ce n'est pas parce que... Hum, je me suis un peu laissé aller que je suis déjà recalé.

A leurs airs gênés, je vois qu'ils pensent exactement le contraire. Ron n'a visiblement plus envie de s'étendre sur le sujet, mais Hermione est totalement déchaînée. 

- Et d'ailleurs, où étais-tu, après le cours de potion ? Ron et moi, on t'a cherché, mais on a dû abandonner quand on a remarqué qu'on allait être en retard... Dit-elle, soupçonneuse.  

- Nulle part. J'avais voulu prendre un autre chemin mais... Euh... Je me suis perdu. 

Je savais que je mentais très mal. Mais là... Même Luna Lovegood ne m'aurait pas cru. Mais d'abord... Pourquoi je leur mentais ? J'avais honte de leur dire que j'étais allé voir Malefoy pour m'excuser ?... Excuses, qui l'avaient sans aucun doute bien amusé. 

 Je sentis ma rage ressortir contre ce blondinet-à-son-papa. Depuis l'épisode catastrophique à l'infirmerie, je m'étais efforcé de me calmer et j'avais essayé de l'oublier. Et voici que Hermione me rappelait son existence ! J'étais de mauvaise humeur, subitement. 

Hermione s'apprêtait à parler, mais je fus plus rapide qu'elle.

- Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Vous allez pas mourir parce que je ne reste pas 24 heures sur 24 avec vous !!! 

- Mais non, Harry, je n'ai pas dit ça... Répondit précipitamment Hermione.

- Hey ! Laisse moi en dehors de tes histoires ! Dit Ron, qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir prendre part à la « conversation ». 

- Rah... De toute façon, j'en ai marre. Je m'en vais. Au revoir ! 

Et je me dirige à contresens de l'endroit où je voulais aller, c'est-à-dire, au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, qui, exceptionnellement, (car c'était vraiment exceptionnel) avait été repris par Lupin. Oui, Lupin, le professeur loup-garou qui avait été « viré » à cause, justement, de son... « Statut ». En effet, depuis l'année dernière, le Ministère de la Magie avait écrit un Décret concernant les droits des loups-garous au travail. C'était une faveur que j'avais demandée à Fudge, peu après la mort de Voldemort. Après tout, ce ministre qui commençait à « grassouiller » (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire) me devait bien un service. 

  Toujours en colère après le ... Le culot, oui, c'est ça, le mot... Le culot d'Hermione. Je marche sans trop savoir où je veux aller. N'importe où, du moment que ce soit assez loin de cette... .Calme-toi, Harry, calme-toi... Je notais que cela fonctionnait plus ou moins bien. 

 Malgré ça, je ne peux pas me calmer. Et puis quoi, encore ?! J'ai l'impression que ma colère s'accroît lorsque je reconnais les lieux où je me dirige, inconsciemment. L'infirmerie. Oh non... Où est-ce que j'étais sur le point d'aller ? Suis-je fou ?! Cela ne m'étonnerait pas... 

 Il est trop tard pour reculer. Je suis passé devant l'infirmerie, devant la porte vitrée, et j'entends une voix familière, une voix désagréablement traînante m'appeler.  

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

   Toujours en train de m'ennuyer ferme, couché sur mon lit, alors que Pomfresh m'interdit de bouger, tout en grommelant des « Utiliser des potions pareilles sur ses élèves... Fou... » Je préfère ne faire aucun commentaire. Cette folle serait capable de me donner des somnifères sans m'en rendre compte. Ça me donner presque envie d'être infirmier, cela me permettrait sûrement de torturer pleins de Sang-de-Bourbe... 

  J'aurais pu, pour passer le temps, m'amuser à imaginer divers moyens pour les torturer quand je _le_ vois arriver. Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, je le salue...

- Tiens, tiens... Que vient faire Saint-Potter ici ? Ou Super-Potter, si tu préfères. Personnellement, j'aime bien « le Balafré... » 

- La ferme, Malefoy ! Je ne passais ici que pour... Aller en cours de potions. Dit-il. 

Et ben dis donc. C'est vraiment un sacré menteur. Ce que je ne m'empêche pas de lui dire : 

- Tu mens décidemment très mal... Tous vos cours de potions en lieu avec les Serpentards. Et si, à cette heure-ci j'étais en cours, ça ne serait certainement pas en cours de potions... J'explique, savourant l'expression de Potter. 

Quel sombre idiot... Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire sarcastiquement. Si il n'avait pas ce léger tremblement dans la voix, et ses deux yeux verts qui semblaient briller par sa colère, j'aurais eu beaucoup plus de mal à savoir si il disait la vérité ou non. Mais là... Ce n'était pas bien dur. Je connaissais mon emploi du temps, tout de même. 

- De toute façon, je n'avais aucune intention de venir ici... Dit-il, essayant de reprendre du poil de la bête. 

- Mais oui, Potter, mais oui... Tu es venu ici sans t'en apercevoir. Et je vais te croire ? 

 J'adore l'énerver. J'adore voir cette expression de rage s'afficher sur son visage cramoisi. J'adore le voir serrer les poings, voir sa colère augmenter petit à petit alors qu'il ne peut rien faire. Je me sens tout puissant... De temps à autre, il arrive à renvoyer la balle dans mon camp, et alors, c'est à mon tour de bouillir de rage... Mais contrairement à lui, j'arrive à me contrôler et ne laisser apparaître aucun sentiment. 

- J'ai presque pitié de ta connerie, dis-je avec un grand sourire. Malheureusement, je sais que je suis généreux, mais je préfère garder mon intelligence pour moi.

- Ton intelligence ne m'intéresse pas. Et d'ailleurs, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Depuis quand tu es intelligent ? Sûrement depuis que tu es tout fier de ton petit bobo à la tête... 

- Laisse tomber, Potter... Tu vois bien que tu t'enfonces... 

J'avoue, en mon for intérieur, que j'ai un peu été blessé par la remarque. Mais je ne laisse rien paraître et continue d'afficher mon petit sourire narquois. 

 Pourquoi cet idiot sourit comme... Comme un idiot, d'ailleurs ? Ses deux yeux verts brillent toujours, mais plus de la même lueur. Il semble... Il semble amusé. Je n'aime pas ce regard. C'est le genre de regard que je lui réserve habituellement. Il ne tarde pas à répondre à ma question silencieuse.

- C'est incroyable comme tu as l'impression de savoir cacher tes sentiments... 

C'est à ce moment-là que Pomfresh arrive. 

- POTTER ! QUE FAITES VOUS ICI ? FICHEZ LE CAMP TOUT DE SUITE ET LAISSEZ MR. MALEFOY SE REPOSER TRANQUILLEMENT ! 

Interloqué par cette attaque surprise, le balafré me jette un dernier regard noir avant d'être contraint de partir.  Je suis enchanté. Lui qui était venu pour foutre le bordel, le voici qui est obligé de partir, comme un petit chien-chien  obéissant à son maître. Je me sens plus puissant que jamais. 

 Je note le « Potter » de Pomfresh. Elle lui parle comme à un petit chien. Cela me referme encore plus à mon idée... Je note également le « Mr. » devant mon nom. L'humiliation totale pour ce cher Potter... 

 Si encore il n'y avait pas eu cette phrase... 

_« C'est incroyable comme tu as l'impression de savoir cacher tes sentiments... »_

Qu'a-t-il voulu dire ? Je sais absolument rester impassible ! C'est dans mes gènes, c'est dans mon sang de Malefoy... Aurait-il voulu critiquer mon sang ? Mon nom ? Le s***** ! 

Et ce regard ! Le chien n'a pas à se rebeller à son maître, que je sache ! Il se croit fort, peut-être ? L'idiot ! Non... Il va me devoir quelques explications. 

Je sors ma baguette,  je me lève et me dirige vers la sortie. Pomfresh a le dos tourné. Parfait... Je file discrètement. Je tourne la tête, à droite, à gauche. Là ! 

- Potter ! Je gronde. 

Il se retourne. Il a encore ce... Ce regard ! Je suis blême de rage, je le sais, il le sait. 

- Tu vas... Tu vas tout de suite arrêter ! Je continue de grogner, d'une voix qui ne me ressemble pas du tout.

- Quoi donc ? Le petit Malefoy n'est pas content ? Je devrais faire attention, il pourrait tout répéter à son petit papa... Dommage que celui-ci soit à Azkaban... Dit-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

Je sors ma baguette magique. Je... Il n'a pas le droit... Il n'a pas le droit de salir l'image de mon père. 

- Tu vas regretter tes paroles, Potter... 

Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autres. Je ne trouve plus mes mots. La rage déforme ma voix... P****, Potter ! Tu vas le regretter... Tu vas le regretter... 

- Stup... Je commence à dire.  
  


Malheureusement, il est plus rapide que moi.

- Experlliamus* ! 

Je suis projeté contre le mur face à la violence du sortilège, et je sens ma baguette arrachée des mains, pour atterrir dans celle de Potter. Sale rat... Balafré...

- Je vais te... Je murmure, hors de moi. 

- Non, tu ne feras rien du tout, me dit-il d'un sourire. 

Et lorsque j'entends Pomfresh me hurler dessus, je ne peux constater que d'une chose : il a raison. Et je bouillonne de rage.

- MALEFOY ! QUE FAITES-VOUS HORS DE L'INFIRMERIE ? JE VOUS SIGNALE QUE VOUS ETES BLESSE ! Me hurle-t-elle. 

- Mais Madame, Potter...

- JE NE VEUX RIEN SAVOIR ! J'ENLEVE 25 POINTS A SERPENTARD ! VOUS ME DECEVEZ ENORMEMENT...

Je ne peux que me révolter...

- Mais madame ! Potter m'a provoqué ! Il a ma baguette ! Vous ne pouvez pas... Dis-je vainement en montrant du doigt, où, trois minutes plus tôt, Potter était présent et me narguait. 

- TAISEZ-VOUS, MALEFOY, et cessez d'utiliser cette pitoyable excuse contre Mr. Potter. Il n'est plus là depuis dix bonnes minutes, mais vous, vous êtes bien ici...

- Vous pensez vraiment que je sortirais de l'infirmerie sans raison ? Dis-je, découragé.

- CESSEZ D'ETRE INSOLENT ! Vous n'êtes pas le maître, ici, c'est compris ? Et retournez à l'infirmerie, TOUT DE SUITE ! 

Dépité, bouillonnant de rage, je ne pus que faire ce qu'elle me disait. Tremblant encore de cette rage ravalée, je retournais dans le lit, n'ayant qu'une pensée en tête : me venger. Et renvoyer cette Pomfresh, qui se croit tout permis. Mais le pire encore, c'est que Potter a ma baguette. Qui sait ce qu'il en ferait ? Il pouvait m'en faire, des choses ! Du chantage, ou pire, la détruire. 

  Quelle preuve j'aurais, dans ce cas-là ? 

J'étais d'une humeur massacrante. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais impuissant. Je ne pouvais qu'essayer de me contrôler, tout en pensant que la prochaine fois, je le tuerais, ce balafré. Et il n'aura plus qu'une balafre, il en aura des centaines... 

  C'est là que je me souvins. De son regard. Son p***** de regard. Je déchirais le drap de rage. 

C'était mon regard. C'était mon regard narquois, mon regard qui le rendait fou de colère. Il... Il n'avait pas le droit. C'était un regard de puissance.   
 Je vais me venger, c'est sûr... 

   Je le hais. 

**_A suivre _**

****

_Voilààààààààà c'est terminé pour le chapitre 2 ! Je sais, il est pas super, et court, mais je vous l'ai déjà dit : la véritable histoire va commencer qu'au bout d'un, deux, voire trois chapitres... Et là, vous inquiétez pas : tout ira mieux, lol ^^ ! Enfin j'espère... Faudrait que j'arrête d'être aussi sûre de moi lol. _

_Bon... Une petite review ? Juste une petite ? Une minuscule ? Une microscopique ? Siou plaît... (Tombe par terre, s'agenouille et croise les mains...) _

_Bye bye ! Nyo. ^____^_

_------------------------------------- Remarque au cours de l'histoire (1, définie par « * ») ------------------------------_

*= Je ne suis pas sûre que ça s'écrit comme ça... J'ai un doute, mais j'ai la flemme de vérifier. Lol ^^''


	3. Plus que de la haine

Prend ton en-vol 

_Et voici le chapitre 3... Et oui, déjà !!! J'en profite, car c'est bientôt la rentrée... Et là, j'aurais beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire... Donc, j'en profite lol ^___^ ! Bon, OK, un chapitre pratiquement tous les jours c'est exagéré, mais bon... J'arrive pas à me contrôler, ouin... (Ça me rappelle quelqu'un...) _

_ Bon, donc, cette fic reste une fic yaoi... Et non j'ai pas changé d'avis ^____^ ! Et le disclaimer reste toujours le même : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à notre chère J. K. Rowling... Seule l'histoire qui va suivre est de mon cru. _

_Merchi pour les reviews ! C'est zentil ! Elles ont carrément doublées ! Même plus ! Incroyable ! C'est.... (Éclate en sanglots) ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin, merci énormément.... Je vous aime ! Mais... Je vous épargnerai les bisous baveux (baffe) ! _

_Voici mes petites réponses à mes petites (façon de parler lol)  reviews ^^ Merchi encore..._

**Céline.s ****:** Chalut ^__^ Comment vont-ils finir ensembles ? Ahahaha ! Ça, c'est un mystère, qui sera élucidé un de ces quatre ! Donc, voici le chapitre 3 ^^''... Beaucoup d'avancement dans ce chapitre... J'espère qu'il te plaira. Bye bye ! ^_______^

**Turandoz **: Merchi bcp^^ C'est vrai que le chapitre 1 était bizarrement écrit (à mon avis, j'ai trop mélangé présent/passé simple/imparfait... T_T'') et là, j'ai décidé de faire un petit effort... Enfin j'espère, lol ^^''''''' ! Bon, ben j'espère que le chapitre 3 va te plaire ^_^

**Hannange ****: **T'es tombée par hasard dessus et t'as quand même voulu la lire ? Ouaah, c'est sympa, merchii beaucoup ^^ !!!

**Océ **(alias- melo- qui –sait- pas –pk- elle- avait- pris- ce- pseudo -donc -je –le- marque –au- cas -où -c'est- moi -qui –a- mal- compris...): Merci de continuer à m'encourager :D ! N'est zentil... Snif, snif... (J'suis très sensible, en ce moment...) Bon donc dans ce cas-la, tu m'en veux pas que j't'appelle « océ » ? ^^'' Faut le dire si j'enerve, hein ! Bon... Donc, tu as aimé le caractère saoulant d'hermy ? J'voulais pas trop la « saoulisée » pourtant, mais bon... TT''. Et... Pourquoi diable notre ptit Ri-ri fait son regard qui tue ? Cha va pas, du tout, cha ^^ ... C'est notre Dragychouninounet qui est pô content ! Je dirais même plus, il a la rage ! Non mais, lol ! Pour qui se prend-il, Ri-Ri ? Bon, je te laisse en espérant que tu me laisseras un ssocolat :D !

**Micloun** : luuuuuut' ! Contente de te revoir ^_^ ! Je suis désolée de te briser le cœur, mais notre petit Ri-Ri adoré a beaucoup de... « Saut d'humeur », je vais dire, dans le tome 5... TT''... Enfin, je t'en dis pas plus ^^. C'est vrai qu'il leur parle méssamment, le ptit Ri-Ri... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Il serait pas un peu bizarre, en ce moment ? O_o'' ? (nan, en fait, c'est moi qui suit bizarre...) Pooooooooov' Drakichounipouninet... (Baffe) T'inquiètes pas, il va se rattraper, notre chtit Ri-Ri adoré.... Mais pas encore par un ptit bisou... Nyark, nyark, nyark... (Rire hystérique) .... Au fait, j'avais écrit le chap 1 et 2 pratiquement en même temps, donc...  Pis pour le rythme, c'est « spécial vacances :D » ... Parce que d'habitude, j'suis assez lente... Mais promis, en temps normal, je ferais un effort ^^. @ pluche ! En espérant que ce chap. 3 te satisferare... Euh, satirsfer... Non, euh... Satisfrea... Euh, te plaira ! 

P.S : Compris que t'avais compris le message pour pansy...

P.S n°2 : que signifie « en-vol » ? Héhéhé... Tu le sauras en temps voulu, pour l'instant je te laisse deviner ^^.  (Je sais, j'suis sadique è_é. ) 

P.S n°3 : pour le véritable commencement de l'histoire, y'a deux chances : soit ça commence bourrin dans un chapitre, soit ça commence « molo » dans deux ou trois... J'vais voir quel chemin je préfère ^_^ ! 

**Saael' **: Ravie de faire ta connaissance ! Tu sais, c'est pas ta faute si tu fais des chtites reviews... Après tout, j'ai dit que même les microscopiques étaient les bienvenues... Mais j'avoue que je te suis reconnaissante d'avoir fait plus long ^___^ ! Sinon, c'est vrai que mon style est... Bizarre. J'suis pas très douée pour faire des POV... Je préfère tout mettre à la troisième personne ! Mais là, me suis dit que j'avais envie d'essayer, pour voir... Et bien sûr, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mélanger « les temps du dialogue et du récit », comme dit ma prof de français... J'suis sûre que c'est ça qui fait défaut ! Vais essayer de me contrôler, promis ! En tout cas, j'suis contente que t'aimes ma fic ^_^ Je te laisseeeeee XD Et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ^^ 

**Ansuku** : Koukou ^^ J'suis contente que les 2 premiers chapitres te plaisent, et moi aussi j'adoooooore voir notre pov ptit Dragochinounipounet s'énerver... Même si notre chtit Ri-Ri aussi s'énerve aussi... Lol, lol... Bon, bon, j'espère que le chapitre 3 n'est pas une catastrophe... @ pluche :D 

_Réponse générale : bonnes fêtes à vous toutes et merchiiii beaucoup ! _

_----------------------------------------------_

Chapitre 3 : Plus que de la haine

_----------------------------------------------_

   J'avais la baguette de Malefoy en ma possession.  Je ne veux même plus me souvenir comment j'ai fait pour l'avoir dans mes mains. Et surtout, comment j'ai fait pour m'en sortir... Indemne. Mais je sais que Malefoy va rappliquer. Héhéhé... Je l'attends. Ce petit toutou fier comme pas possible n'a pas l'habitude que l'on lui résiste. 

  Je me sens légèrement divaguer... Limite sadique. Mais après tout, n'est-ce pas ce que Malefoy m'inflige tous les jours où nous avons le malheur de nous croiser ? Pourquoi j'ai comme une honte qui s'empare de moi et qui me liquéfie les entrailles ? J'ai honte. De tout, d'ailleurs. De moi, de mon attitude, de cette stupide culpabilité. 

  Je suis complètement taré. 

  Je suis... Très partagé. J'espère que ça va me passer, car je ne me supporte plus. Rassure-toi Harry... Ce n'est qu'une toute petite période. Ça va passer... Du moins, je l'espère. Et plus j'espérais, moins j'avais d'espoir. Décidemment, « partagé » est le mot juste. 

  Mais qui a décidé que je devais avoir une journée pareille ?! Je n'ai rien demandé, moi... C'est vraiment dur de s'appeler « Harry Potter ».  Malefoy devrait y penser plus souvent. Mais je ne sais même pas ce que « pensée » veut dire pour lui. Je n'ai entendu du son de sa voix, que des insultes, des menaces, des idioties et j'en passe. J'en ai marre, c'est sûr, je ne peux m'attendre à autre chose de la part de mon ennemi. Et je sais que ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure n'a fait qu'aviver encore plus notre haine mutuelle. J'ai dit une chose terrible qui a dû profondément le vexer. De plus, je lui ai piqué sa baguette magique. Je le sais. Et je m'en moque.  

  Que m'arrive-t-il ? Est-ce la méchanceté de Malefoy qui déteint sur moi... ? Je ne me reconnais plus, je me déteste. 

C'est vrai que je hais Malefoy, nous nous haïssons mutuellement. Je le provoque souvent avec Ron. Lui aussi, nous provoque souvent. 

  Mais là... Ce n'est pas pareil. C'était de la provocation pure et dure, « à la Malefoy ». Ça ne me ressemble pas.  Je ne suis pas comme ça, je ne veux pas être vraiment méchant. Juste rendre Malefoy furieux. Mais là... Je sens que ça a dépassé la colère. Ça a même dépassé la rage. C'est devenu...

Plus que de la haine.

Et comme si ce n'était pas assez ....  J'ai de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler. J'essaye de faire des efforts, pourtant, mais je n'y arrive pas. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive , Bon Dieu ? 

  Je sais désormais haïr.... ? Mais est-ce vraiment possible d'haïr une personne, de souhaiter sa mort, d'être content lorsqu'elle est en proie d'une rage désespérée ?... 

N'y pense plus... Ce n'est qu'un passage difficile... Oui, c'est ça. Malefoy n'est qu'un petit .... Je ne préfère même pas penser à ces mots. 

  C'est moi qui devrais être content de la situation, moi qui ai réussi à lui prendre sa baguette, à détourner ses attaques verbales à mon avantage... 

 C'est moi qui devrais me sentir puissant. 

Mais je n'ai pas l'air d'avoir vraiment envie. Ça m'énerve. Tout m'énerve... A commencer par moi. 

 Laisse tomber, Harry... Ne te prend pas la tête... Oui, c'est ça. Je ne me prends pas la tête. Non, non, non.  Continue paisiblement ta journée, va même retrouver Ron et Hermione en leur demandant pardon... Oui, c'est ça. Allez, vas-y...

  J'essayais donc de continuer mon affreuse petite journée, tant bien que mal. Et c'était mal parti, de nouveau.  Premièrement, j'avais raté les quinze premières minutes de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Lupin ne fit aucun commentaire, et moi, je me morfondais en excuse, débiles et bidons, je précise. 

 Deuxièmement, bien que Hermione ne soit pas rancunière, elle ne voulait plus me parler. J'avais beau essayer, elle m'ignorait royalement. Ron essayait de me rassurer, il me disait des choses du style « que ça lui arrivait souvent et que ça lui passerait », mais je ne pouvais pas quand même dire « hum, d'accord, je comprends... »... Ce qui me mettait en rage encore plus, sans en vouloir particulièrement à Hermione, sachant que tout était de ma faute.  

 J'avais l'impression de faire un effort ultime, celui de me contrôler. J'y arrivais, sans être vraiment satisfait. 

  J'étais en rage contre moi-même. Je critiquais Malefoy en disant qu'il était hypocrite, mais moi, qu'est-ce que j'étais dans l'histoire ? 

  J'avais beau essayer de me concentrer sur ce que disait Lupin, c'était bien difficile. Ses cours sont très intéressants, là n'est pas la question, mais... La rage, cumulée à cet affreux sentiment qu'est la culpabilité envers son pire ennemi, cumulée à la frustration de me sentir enragé, la frustration de devoir me contrôler, tout ça ne pouvait rien faire de bon. Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien faire d'autre, à part attendre que cette journée d'enfer se termine ? ... 

 L'heure passe, la fin du cours arrive, et je n'ai absolument rien écouté. Je n'ai même pas réussi à faire le sort qu'il essayait de nous apprendre. Je ne suis bon à rien, aujourd'hui. Je me déteste. 

  Midi... Enfin l'heure de la pause. Alors que je me dirigeais vers la Grande Salle, une idée étrange et farfelue apparut au coin de ma tête.  Une idée complètement idiote d'un certain côté... 

  D'abord, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais toujours la baguette de Malefoy sur moi. Des idées me venaient : la casser, la réduire en poussière, envoyer un hibou à Malefoy en lui faisant croire que j'avais donné sa baguette à un Troll... 

 Mais je me rendis vite compte que c'était des idées stupides. Des idées que seuls des gens fourbes pouvaient appliquer. Mon attitude de toute la matinée avait été fourbe, je le sais bien. Je m'étais conduis en un véritable Serpentard. Je m'étais amusé d'utiliser la langue de serpent de Malefoy, d'utiliser ses propres attaques contre lui-même. 

  Tout horrifié par cette découverte, l'idée étrange et farfelue m'apparut comme une véritable bénédiction. Rien qu'au fait de penser que faire ce geste me permettrait de remonter dans l'estime de moi-même  m'encourageait joyeusement.

  Je retournais sur mes pas et prit la direction toute opposée. Pour la troisième de la journée, j'irais le voir, sans le vouloir vraiment, au fond. 

  J'allais à l'infirmerie. 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

 Je le hais... Je le hais... Je le hais.... Je le hais... Je le hais... 

Ces mots me hantent, m'obsèdent. 

J'essaye de réfléchir au meilleur moyen de le faire souffrir mais je n'ai plus l'esprit très clair. Pour la quatrième fois, Pomfresh arrive et change mes draps. Je les déchire au fur et à mesure. Je n'aime pas refouler ma rage... 

  Si mon regard pouvait lancer des éclairs, il électrocuterait le monde entier. 

Je le hais...

Je ne veux plus essayer de me calmer. Je n'y arrive plus. Mes émotions passent clairement sur mon visage, et désormais, je le sais. 

A cause de Lui... 

Je déchire encore mon drap, au grand désespoir de Pomfresh qui ne dit un mot. Comprend-elle seulement ma colère ? Entend-elle seulement mon sang bouillir furieusement, allant et revenant, encore et encore, à un rythme incessant ? 

 Si... Si je le revois... Je le tue... Non, ce ne sera pas suffisant... Je veux que cet infâme rat souffre,  qu'il me demande de l'achever en se mettant à genoux... Alors, je lui enlèverai les doigts, un par un... Avant d'arracher le bras entier... C'est une technique de torture que m'a dit mon père. Et surtout, le faire lentement... Bien lentement... Qu'il sente bien sa douleur...

 Pomfresh revient avec un verre qu'elle pose sur la table de chevet.

- C'est un calmant assez fort... Je pense que ça vous fera du bien. Dit-elle. 

Je la regarde furieusement. Et si je n'avais pas envie de me calmer ? ... N'a-t-elle pas compris que seul la souffrance de... De lui... Me permettrait d'aller mieux ? Vieille folle !.... 

Je prends le verre, et, sans y accorder un regard, le jette contre le mur, sous les yeux révulsés de Pomfresh. Le verre, sous l'impact, explose avec grand fracas, laissant le liquide couler par terre. De la fumée apparaît, avec un « sphiiissshhh » peu convaincant. Ça, pour être un calmant « assez fort », c'est assez fort...

- Je ne veux pas de calmants, dis-je d'une voix beaucoup plus tremblante que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Mais Pomfresh ne se laisse pas intimider.

- Je n'accepterais aucun de vos caprices, Mr. Malefoy. Vous êtes presque dans un état second, et si vous ne voulez pas être soigné de manière douce, alors la manière forte sera la meilleure, vous qui semblez tant tenir à la violence. 

- Et... j'imagine... Que vous voulez me faire peur ?... Je murmure. 

Et j'éclate d'un rire sinistre. Pomfresh me regarde avec inquiétude, bien qu'elle n'ait pas l'air inquiète pour elle-même. Elle... Elle ne sait même pas que je n'ai pas de baguette magique sur moi... Mon rire redouble d'intensité. 

 Mais... je sais que ce rire cache ma frustration... Je tremble de rage. Si Lui se pointe... Je n'en dis pas cher de sa peau. C'est alors qu'Il arrive. 

Oui. Il ne s'est pas rendu compte de mon état ? Est-il à ce point  idiot ? Non... Il veut savourer sa victoire, je le sais... Il va voir ce qu'il en coûte de se moquer de moi, de se moquer des Malefoy... 

Les yeux écarquillés, je Le vois entrer. Pomfresh panique.

- Non ! Potter ! Il est complètement enragé ! Crie-t-elle.

Il tremble. Lui aussi semble aussi... Frustré que moi. Il pousse Pomfresh qui continue de crier contre le mur, sans remarquer le liquide et la fumée. 

 Mais ce n'est pas à Lui d'être tremblant de rage. C'est à moi et à moi seul. Quel sombre crétin...

 Je tremble encore plus. Ma rage... Va me faire éclater... Je le vois s'avancer. Il est en face du lit... Si j'avais plus de forces... Je le frapperai... A la mâchoire. Bien à l'articulation. Je pourrais sentir ses os s'éparpiller sous sa peau... L'entendre hurler de douleur... Un sourire funeste apparaît sur mon visage. 

- Po...tter... je murmure. 

Il ne dit rien. Il sort quelque chose de sa poche. Ma baguette. 

- Ne la touche... Pas ! Je hurle. 

J'essaye de me précipiter, mais cela serait revenu au même. Il la jette sur le lit. Je relève la tête et le regarde, sans comprendre. 

- A quoi tu joues... Potter ? Je demande, toujours dans un murmure. 

- A rien. Je te rends ta baguette que j'ai, disons... Malencontreusement emportée. 

 Quel... Sinistre crétin. Je m'empare de la baguette, mais au lieu de lui jeter un sort (un stupéfix aurait été parfait), tout en serrant ma baguette de main gauche,  je sens mon poing atterrir sur son visage. Je m'entends l'affubler de tous les noms alors que je libère ma rage, continuant de le frapper. Il essaye de se protéger le visage, mais je n'ai jamais été aussi...

Aussi enragé. 

Je te hais !!! 

- Je vais te tuer !

Je crois bien que c'est moi qui hurle. 

 Mais c'est sans compter l'avis de cette folle de Pomfresh, qui me jette un sort qui me plaque contre le mur, sans ressentir de douleur. J'entends de nouveau un « Experlliamus », et cette fois-ci, c'est dans les mains de Pomfresh que ma baguette s'en est allée. 

- Je vous la confisque, Malefoy, jusque qu'à ce que vous vous... Contrôliez. Dit-elle, avant de se tourner vers Potter. Quant à vous, déguerpissez tout de suite !  

Il ne réagit pas. 

 Au lieu de ça, il se précipite vers moi et me rend mes coups... ! C****** ! Je vais te tuer, le Balafré ! Je vais te tuer, je vais te tuer... 

- Potter !!! hurle quelqu'un. Est-moi ou Pomfresh ? 

Je ne me contrôle plus. Tout ce qui m'importe pour le moment, c'est de faire souffrir le plus possible cet... Cet... 

 Ça y est, les mots ne suffisent plus, la haine est trop forte. Je la sens bouillonner, explosant, écumant de rage. 

J'entends hurler, je ne sais pas si c'est lui, moi ou Pomfresh, et quelqu'un lance un sort, tandis que nous continuons à nous battre, ce sale Balafré et moi. Il réussit à lancer un sort. Je l'évite de justesse, alors que celui-ci rebondit sur le mur à un centimètre de moi, atterrit près de Pomfresh, qui tombe et laisse tomber... Ma baguette. Il faut absolument que je la récupère ! 

 Je Le frappe au ventre avant de le pousser par terre. Je me lève et essaye de l'enjamber, mais il me fait un croche-patte et je tombe à mon tour. J'avance le bras... Un petit peu... Et j'ai ma baguette... Oui, ça y est ! 

Je l'attrape avidement, me retourne tant bien que mal et je hurle de toute mes forces.

  
- STUPEFIX !

Il l'évite difficilement, et à la place le sort fonce contre le mur, faisant un grand « boum » par l'occasion. Il ne se gêne pas pour me lancer un Equidistansa, un sort qui a l'effet d'un coup de poing à distance, et qui atterrit sur mon ventre tel un boulet de canon. Je ne peux que retomber par terre... 

 Mais je ne me laisse pas abattre, dans les deux sens du terme. Je m'apprêtais à lui envoyer un contre-sort, Lui aussi, nous avons tous les deux la baguette tendue... 

 Lorsque j'entends un « Parola Amnesia ». Et...

Je ne peux plus parler. Lui non plus.  J'ouvre la bouche inutilement, et la referme. Je me retourne, et voit Pomfresh, presque aussi enragée que nous deux réunis. 

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS PASSE PAR LA TETE, ENFIN ! VOUS VOULIEZ VOUS TUER ?! LA BELLE AFFAIRE ! JE SAIS QUE VOUS NE VOUS AIMEZ PAS BEAUCOUP, MAIS CE N'EST PAS UNE RAISON ! VOUS ETES DANS UNE INFIRMERIE, ICI, BON SANG ! VOUS NE VOUS VOUS EN TIREREZ PAS COMME CA, JE VOUS LE PROMETS ! JE VAIS DE SUITE APPELER MME MC GONAGALL ET MR. ROGUE, ILS SERONT RAVIS D'APPRENDRE CE QUI S'EST PASSE ICI ET VOTRE ATTITUDE DECEVANTE !.....

 Mais je n'entends pas plus. Je m'écroule. 

**_A suivre _**

****

_Aaah.... Dans quel état je les ais mis! Quelle excuse vais-je bien pouvoir utiliser lorsque je vais les rendre à Mme Rowling ? ..... O_O'''''''_

_................................................ Euh.... (Changeons de sujet lol) _

_La véritable histoire, pour laquelle je m'acharne d'écrire en y passant toutes mes journées, est sur le point de commencer. (j'aime bien la manière funeste dont je dis ça lol) Comme je l'ai dit dans une réponse plus haut, va avoir deux possibilités : - soit j'utilise la manière bourrin et ça commence dans un chapitre, - soit j'utilise la manière molo, histoire de « soigner » nos deux psychopathes, et dans ce cas-là, ça commencera dans deux ou trois chapitres... Ch'ais pas, je vais bien voir ^_^ ! _

_Excusez-moi, ce chapitre est assez court, et la partie « Potter » assez chiante... Désolééée ! Pourtant, c'est un chapitre indispensable, si, si ! _

_Bon, en tout cas, si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir ^____^ ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas, pour que j'essaye de m'améliorer !  _

_Bye ! Nyo ^_________^_


	4. Sentence

Prend ton en-vol

_Et....... Non, j'vais pas écrire à la bourrin ^^ ! Mais ... J'vais pas écrire « à la molo » non plus ^^ ! Comment je vais faire dans ce cas-là ? J'vais changer d'avis concernant la vraie histoire ? Non, rassurez-vous ^___^ ! Et d'ailleurs, elle commence au chapitre suivant ! J'vous laisse un indice : _

_« Gringotts » _

_ (Grosse baffe) Pourtant, ça me paraît être un bon indice pour ce qui va suivre... Je tiens également à préciser que si j'écris si vite, c'est que tous les chapitres que j'ai écrit jusqu'à maintenant ne servent que de prologue... Mais comme ça faisait trop long, j'ai décidé de séparer pour en faire des chapitres ^^''''.... Voilà, maintenant je crois que vous comprenez pourquoi c'était rapide... Pis franchement, pour écrire des trucs aussi courts, faut pas s'appeler T.G.V. .... _

_Bref, je rappelle que cette fic reste un slash, (y'a rien d'autre à signaler) et que aucun des persos ne m'appartient : tout est à J. K. Rowling. Moi, j'ai juste écrit cette histoire, comme ça, pour voir..._

_Et......... Merchi pour les reviews ! Y'en a moins que pour le 2e chapitre (le chap. 3 est décevant je sais)  mais y'en a quand même ! Et c'est ce  qui compte ! Snif Snif ! Merchi... _

**Kamy **: Kikou^^ ! J'aime bien ta punition... (Rire sadique) Les enfermer _seuls _dans un cachot... Nyark Nyark Nyark ! Un esprit tordu pourrait se demander qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient bien y faire... (Baffe) Euh, heureusement, personne ici présent n'est tordu, n'est-ce pas ? (Lourd silence) .......  Euh..... Enfin bon, sache que j'ai prévu une autre punition, plus radicale, qui va emmener sur d'autres horizons... (troisième baffe de la journée) Bon, en tout cas je ne compte pas lâcher, pour le moment, j'ai trop envie de savoir la suite ! Hein ? C'est moi l'auteur ? Ah.... Oui, j'avais oublié ! TT''''' Bon, ben @ pluche ^^ ! 

**Micloun** : Aaaaaaaaah ! Heureuse que tu sois là, de nouveau... Pour me soutenir moralement... Merci... Snif snif (ouiiiiiiiin)          Et oui « déjà » lol ! J'y peux rien.... Au lieu de tout rassembler en un seul prologue tout beau tout propre, il a fallu que je sépare tout... J'suis désolée... Snif. Mais c'est vrai que ça aurait fait un gros gros prologue ^-^ ! 'Fin bon, c'est pas la question... Et finalement, ce n'est pas le bourrin qui va l'emporter ! C'est personne ! Nyark nyark nyark ! La véritable histoire va bientôt débuter ^-^ et j'espère vraiment que ça te plaira, je t'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimeuuuuh ! (Baffffffffffffffffffffe) Alors... (Changeons de sujet lol) Que s'est-il passé dans la ptite tétête à Ri-Ri ? Colère+culpabilité= frustration divisé par incontrôlage dérapé= La Grande Guerre Avec Draynichounet ! Et oui, c'est juste mathématique, tout ça ^-^ ! 

Bagarre à la fin « pathétique » ? Hum... Je n'y avais même pas pensé à la pathétiquisation de la scène... Comme quoi, ce n'est jamais bon de refouler sa rage ^-^ ! Vi, vi, je m'effraie moi-même Oo''... Mais... Est-ce que tu me frappes si, au début, j'avais écrit que Harry dépose sa baguette sur le lit de Drago, et devant son air incrédule, éclate de rire ? Ça a l'effet de les calmer et tout rentre dans l'ordre... Lol. J'ai mieux fait de changer car pour la suite ça n'allait pas vraiment !! Bon, je te remercie encore pour tout ^^ ! Et... Surtout lis le tome5 ! Même si  Ri-Ri devient foufou, j'ai bcp aimé ce tome même si y'a des fans qui ont étés déçus... S'il te plaaaaaaaaaaaaît ! Snif... (Baffe –tiens en ce moment j'm'en donne bcp...)

**Celine.s **: Toi non plus t'es pas très patiente ? Tiens, moi non plus ^_^ ! Ce qui m'empêche de faire un truc avec des lettres formant des mots et des chapitres où il faut être trèèèèès patient... Ah... Je me contrôle plus moi-même. Je sens que je vais faire une bêtise TT''''''.... Bon, ça fait rien si tu dis des choses pas très gentilles du tout car je l'ai bien mérité ^-^ ! 

**Océ **: Nuteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllaaaaaaa ! !!!!! Quand je pense au pot qui fait 3 kgs... (Gaaaaaaah....) J'aurais bien voulu avoir ça pour Noël... Enfin bon... Je peux toujours le demander pour le nouvel an, non... ? Vraiment ?... Bon, tant pis ^^'''' ! Je te remercie pour les trucs (j'ai que ce mot en tête en ce moment...) que t'as dit à propos de mon site... N'est gentil ! Snif ! Je sens que je vais pleurer !... 

  Alors... Qu'est-ce que je réserve ?... Euh.... TT''. ....... A vrai dire, je sais en gros comment va se dérouler l'histoire, mais je sais pas ce qui va se passer entre Dri-dri et Ri-Ri... Enfin si je sais, mais quand... C'est une très bonne question lol :D ! En tout cas t'as raison en c'qui concerne Mc Go et sevy ^-^ ! N'a va pas aller du tout, du tout du tout ^____^ ! (Pk je souris bêtement... ?) Donc.... Punition collective.... Hum... Disons que ça va être la même punition, sans être collective, mais finalement, sans s'en rendre compte ils vont la faire à deux, chette punition ! :D !  Tu vas tout savoir (enfin j'espère lol... Vraiment, ce petit air sûr de moi ne me va pas du tout -_-''') dans ce chapitre ^_^ ! 

**Hanna** : Kikouu Hanna ^^ ! Oui, je sais plus ou moins comment la suite va se dérouler... Attention, en gros, hein ! Je sais juste les « bases », dirons-nous... Ce n'est pas comme si je savais parfaitement ce que j'allais faire... Mais disons que, dans chaque chapitre, j'ai ma ptite idée en avance. Je l'écris, si ça va, tant mieux, sinon je rajoute ou j'enlève des scènes... Voilà, c'est à peu près comment ça se passe... Bon, évidemment, y'a quand même de l'improvisation ! Lol... Je ne pourrais vivre sans... Bon, je te laisse ^_^

_Réponse générale : Merci à toutes et bon joyeux jour de l'an ! _

_Pitite note : j'ai pas vraiment beaucoup écrit le point de vue de Harry... Désolée ! Mais je me suis rattrapée avec celui de Drago ^^. Enfin, je crois..._

_----------------------------------------_

Chapitre 4 : Sentence 

_----------------------------------------_

   J'ouvre les yeux. Péniblement, je jette un regard autour de moi. 

 Des souvenirs un peu flous apparaissent. J'essaye de me lever, mais je me rends compte que j'ai des bleus partout. Même mes mains sont pleines de taches bleuâtres.  

  Je tourne la tête et voit un autre lit. Sur ce lit, repose Malefoy. Il a l'air aussi amoché que moi.  

Soudain, tout me revient. 

  Dans un geste ultime de bonté, j'avais rendu la baguette à Malefoy... Et celui-ci, vert de rage, m'avait collé son poing dans la figure... S'était ensuit une longue bataille, on l'on se rendait coup pour coup, d'abord au poing, puis, voyant que je n'avais aucune chance, j'avais rappliqué à la baguette. Jusqu'à ce que Pomfresh nous jette un sort de silence. C'est l'arrêt. 

 Après, je ne me souviens de rien. Je me suis écroulé, à bout de forces. 

Je sais que nous allons être sévèrement punis. Jamais nous n'étions allés aussi loin dans la colère. C'était sept ans de haine qui explosait.

 J'appréhendais surtout la réaction de Rogue. Bien que celle de Mc Gonagall devrait être terrible, je suis sûr que .... Enfin, j'avais un pressentiment. 

 Il n'oserait quand même pas me renvoyer ?! 

Je frémis doucement. Non... Ils ne me renvoieraient pas, impossible. On ne renvoie pas un élève pour une simple dispute ! ...  Mais ce n'était pas une simple dispute. Je le savais.  Je ne pouvais qu'attendre. Mais je savais que je n'allais pas être épargné. 

  J'entends un léger froissement de draps. J'analyse que ce froissement de draps provient du lit d'à côté. Je tourne la tête et voit mon ennemi n°1 ouvrir les yeux, avant de regarder autour de lui, réprimant une grimace quant à la douleur que cela a dû lui prendre. 

  Lui non plus n'est pas particulièrement  beau à voir. Il avait plusieurs croûtes sur le visage, mais je ne me souviens du moment où j'avais frappé avec tant de forces... Et de haine. 

 Il a sûrement dû sentir mon regard car celui-ci se retourne vivement. 

- Potter... ! Crache-t-il.

Il a l'air surpris. Il n'y a pas vraiment de quoi, au fond.

- Que... Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? 

Il a récupéré sa voix désagréable. Cela vaut mieux que celle où l'on sent bouillir sa haine. Maintenant, ça y est, c'est terminé. Je ne ressens plus ce « sentiment ». Désormais, nous nous détestons, mais nous ne nous haïssons pas. C'est difficile à comprendre, pourtant c'est la vérité. 

 Je soupire. 

N'a-t-il pas remarqué mes bosses et mes bleus, qui doivent pourtant être nombreux ? ...  Bien sûr que si. Mais que peut-il dire d'autres ?

- Tu le fais exprès ? Je demande, indifférent. 

- Si je te pose la question, Super-Potter, c'est que je ne le fais pas exprès... Rétorque-t-il, nullement vexé. 

 Je ne réponds pas sur le moment. A vrai dire, je n'ai aucune envie de parler. J'essaye de réfléchir calmement à ce qui va nous arriver. 

Je me décide enfin à répondre.

- Tu es vraiment un imbécile, Malefoy. L'infirmerie ne t'appartient pas à toi tout seul. D'ailleurs, c'est bien à cause d'une personne dont je ne citerais pas le nom que je me retrouve ci, non ?... 

- Peut-être, Le Balafré... Mais je crois bien que c'est une certaine personne de ma connaissance qui a commencé...

- Tu crois vraiment ?... 

- Saint-Potter n'est pas d'accord ?

 Je me tais. Cela ne sert à rien de répondre à ses provocations. Lui aussi l'a compris, et il se tait également.

 Le lourd silence qui s'ensuit m'oppresse. Je sens que ce qui va suivre ne va pas être particulièrement drôle. J'ai peur d'être renvoyé...

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**_ (Une heure plus tôt, Drago  encore dans les pommes)_**

 « Père... »

  Une silhouette noire ou grise, recroquevillée dans un coin sombre. Il est sale, affreusement sale. Ses longs cheveux blonds sont souillés par la crasse, cette même saleté les rendant collants et poisseux. Sa robe argentée est en lambeaux, déchirée par morceaux entiers. 

« Père... » 

 Il a du mal à réagir, mais je sais qu'il m'a entendu. Je m'approche doucement, me contrefichant de la souillure du sol. Je m'accroupis et je murmure à nouveau.

« Père... » 

  Péniblement, il relève lentement la tête. Mon dieu !... Mère m'avait prévenu de son état, mais... Le voir ainsi... Son visage émacié ne reflète rien.  De longues marques restent imprégnées sur ses joues, creusant d'énormes creux. Sans parler de ses cernes. Son visage est presque noir. 

  Mais ses yeux... 

Ses yeux.... 

Ses yeux... 

Aucune lueur... Aucune couleur... Aucune expression...

 Avec une infinie douleur, il ouvre la bouche. Aucun son ne sort. J'attends patiemment. Il essaye plusieurs fois. Un long râle rauque sort alors. Il y est presque. Il réessaye... Mais abandonne.

« Père... Continue... »

Je l'encourage doucement. 

Il se racle difficilement la gorge et enfin, j'entends sa voix. Une longue plainte, une voix presque éteinte, mêlée à un râle rauque. Alors il me murmure, d'un ton presque inaudible. 

« Drago... » 

Une larme apparaît au coin de mon œil. Mais je ne veux pas que Père s'en aperçoive. Je m'essuie la joue de la main. 

J'entends Mère.

« Il est temps d'y aller, Drago. » 

 Il est déjà temps de partir. Les Détraqueurs s'approchent de nous, intrigués. Ils s'impatientent. 

 Je sais que je ne Le verrais plus pendant de longs mois. Alors, je fis quelque chose que je n'ai jamais fait. Il n'aurait jamais pu me le permettre. 

 Je serrais Père dans mes bras. Il se raidit à ce contact soudain. Une larme rebelle coule doucement et tombe sur son épaule. Je ne sais pas si il l'a remarquée. 

« Au revoir, Père... » 

Je le quitte délicatement et je sors de sa minuscule cellule. Alors que nous nous éloignons, Mère et moi, j'entends de nouveau sa voix. 

« Drago... » 

 Je me sens tressaillir. Je me retourne et lui jette un dernier regard, avant d'être contraint de partir. 

*********

  Je me réveille brusquement.  J'ai encore rêvé de notre dernière visite. C'était le 24 août dernier. Nous nous étions battus, Mère et moi, pour recevoir l'autorisation d'aller Le voir. C'était la deuxième fois que je le voyais, depuis la chute de... 

 Je frémis silencieusement. 

 Je tourne la tête, ce qui provoque une légère douleur au niveau du cou. 

Je suis toujours à l'infirmerie, et qui je vois ?  
  


-Potter !

 Mais... Pourquoi est-il là ?

- Que... Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? 

 Je n'aime pas ce petit air qu'il prend. 

- Tu le fais exprès ? Demande-t-il finalement après un soupir. 

- Si je te pose la question, Super-Potter, c'est que je ne le fais pas exprès... Je rétorque, nullement vexé. 

 Il se tait un moment, avant de répondre.

-  Tu es vraiment un imbécile, Malefoy. L'infirmerie ne t'appartient pas à toi tout seul. D'ailleurs, c'est bien à cause d'une personne dont je ne citerais pas le nom que je me retrouve ci, non ?... 

Je me sens blessé. C'est bien lui qui a commencé, en faisant une remarque désagréable sur... Sur Père. 

- Peut-être, Le Balafré... Mais je crois bien que c'est une certaine personne de ma connaissance qui a commencé... Je réponds du tac au tac.

- Tu crois vraiment ?... 

- Saint-Potter n'est pas d'accord ?

Il se tait. Je ne dis plus rien moi non plus. 

Il semble avoir l'air contrarié. Je ne le suis pas plus que ça. Je me fiche des sentences et des punitions débiles. 

 J'entends un claquement de portes, qui me sortent instantanément de ma torpeur. 

 Pomfresh est de retour, accompagnée de Mc Gonagall et de Rogue. Ces deux-là semblent verts de rage. C'est Mc Gonagall qui hurle la première.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS AVEZ FAIT !?!  

 J'avais une grande envie de lui répondre quelque chose du genre « on buvait du thé, Madame... ..... A VOTRE AVIS, BOR*** ?!? » On n'avait pas suffisamment de bosses, Potter et moi ? 

Elle continua.

- VOUS ME FAITES HONTE !!! COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS... ? EN PLEINE INFIRMERIE !

- C'est ce que je leur ai dit, ajouta Pomfresh. 

Même pas le courage de riposter... Après, bien sûr, après. 

Elle jette un regard furieux à Rogue, qui acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. La vieille folle se tourne alors vers moi.

- MR MALEFOY ! JE NE PEUX PLUS SUPPORTER VOTRE CONDUITE ! VOUS AVEZ FAIT PREUVE D'UNE INSOLENCE AFFREUSE ENVERS MME POMFRESH !!!

Et d'ailleurs, comment elle pouvait le savoir ? Pomfresh leur a raconté à _son _avantage ! Alors que c'est elle qui me disait « de prendre des calmants... Que je suis dans un état second... Et patati... Et patata... » La s.... ! 

Rogue se tourna vers Potter.

- Quant à vous, Mr. Potter... Vous avez fait preuve, vous aussi, d'un irrespect certain, en ignorant totalement les ordres de Mme. Pomfresh, et en plus, en la poussant _violemment... _Avant de venir vous bagarrer avec Mr. Malefoy. 

- Mais c'est lui qui...

- SILENCE ! s'égosilla Mc Gonagall.

 Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'air furieux du Balafré. Rogue lui adressa un sourire mauvais avant de reprendre. 

- C'est pourquoi vous êtes tous les deux renvoyés partiellement de Poudlard. Dit-il dans un rictus horrible.

Renvoyé... Partiellement?... Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, au juste ? 

- C'est une grande première dans l'histoire de Poudlard, dit Mc Gonagall. Jamais des élèves m'ont autant fait honte. 

Nous nous jetons un regard effaré, Potter et moi. Je me décide à ouvrir la bouche.

- Renvoyé partiellement... ça ne veut pas dire renvoyé... Pour toujours ? 

- Je vois que vous comprenez vite, Mr. Malefoy. 

 C'est à Potter de parler.

- Dans ce cas-là... Combien de temps ? 

Il a l'air horrifié.

- Oh... On verra bien. Vous ne rentrerez sûrement pas avant trois mois, je peux vous l'assurer, dit simplement Mg Gonagall.

Trois mois... Minimum... ? Mais nos révisions ? Nos examens ?.... On allait sûrement devoir redoubler ?! 

- Nous vous laissons une journée pour préparer vos affaires et dire au revoir à vos... Amis. Dit Rogue.

 Sur ce, il s'en va, bientôt suivi de Mc Gonagall, tandis que Pomfresh nous demande de quitter l'infirmerie.

Ce n'était pas possible... 

  Je me sens me lever, ne ressentant plus mes bleus. 

Je vais lentement en direction de la salle commune des Serpentards.   
  


Pansy, Zabini, Crabbe et Goyle me regardent avec horreur lorsque je leur annonce la « nouvelle ». 

 Je vais à mon dortoir, et me couche sur mon lit. 

C'est incroyable... Je vais être renvoyé..... Je n'ai qu'une maigre consolation : Potter le sera aussi.  Et... Avec un peu de chance... D'ici deux mois, je serais de retour à Poudlard... 

Je reste plusieurs minutes, comme ça. Mes « amis » ne viennent pas. Je leur aie dit de me laisser seul. 

Alors, je me lève, et sors une malle en velours. Au ralenti ou presque, je range mes affaires. 

 Deux heures plus tard, je suis assis sur un banc du parc qui entoure le château. 

  Je vais être renvoyé. Partiellement, mais renvoyé tout de même. J'attends ici la fin de la journée. Deux heures plus tard, je vois Potter arriver, traînant avec peine sa grosse valise. Il s'assit à l'autre extrémité du banc. 

 Il a l'air aussi hébété que moi.  

- J'ai peine à y croire, finit-il par dire. 

- Moi aussi. 

Silence. Bientôt brisé par Potter.

- Je reconnais que nous y sommes allés un peu fort. Mais l'exclusion... C'est un peu fort aussi. 

 J'acquiesce en silence. 

 Je me fous de savoir que je « discute » (si on peut appeler ça une discussion) avec mon pire ennemi. Qu'importe, maintenant ? 

  Je vais être renvoyé. 

 Nous allons être renvoyés. 

**_A suivre... _**

****

_N'est fiiiiiiiniiii ! Et d'ailleurs, le prologue aussi. Le début de l'histoire va commencer au prochain chapitre. Vous ne m'en voulez pas si je me repose un peu ? _

_ Merci ! J'avoue que d'avoir passé trois jours à écrire non-stop est un peu... Crevant, dirons-nous ^__^ ! Mais au moins, j'ai fini cet « avant-goût » lol. J'espère que l'histoire qui suivra vous plaira. _

_ Pour le prochain chapitre, je vous dis que Drago et Harry vont donc ce quitter une semaine environ, avant de se retrouver par hasard sur le Chemin de Traverse. _

_Ils vont alors se lancer un défi... Et je vous re-laisse l'indice : « Gringotts ». _

_Bien sûr, je n'oublie pas que cette fic est avant tout un slash, ne vous inquiétez pas ^^ ! D'ailleurs, vous avez remarqué le « nous » de Drago, à la fin ? ^^ _

_Bon... Je crois que je vais arrêter un peu ce rythme effréné. Ne me frappez pas, pitié ! Vous me laisserez quand même des reviews ? Please ? _

_Bon... _

_@ Bientôt ! _

_Nyonoshii _


	5. Au chemin de Traverse

Prend ton en-vol

_Et me revoilà !!!! _

_Et... C'est bientôt la rentrée TT''... Snif, snif... Je trouve quand même le moyen de vous livrer ce chapitre, tout chaud tout frais ^^ ! ^^ ! _

_Je rappelle que cette fic reste un slash, (y'a rien d'autre à signaler) et que aucun des persos ne m'appartient : tout est à J. K. Rowling. Moi, j'ai juste écrit cette histoire, comme ça, pour voir..._

_Ah si ! Y'a quelque chose à signaler ! Ri-ri qui bascule du côté obscur de la force !... Tout ça pour un défi... Enfin vous allez voir ! Ça y est, j'ai terminé l'avant-goût, le véritable premier chapitre de l'histoire peut commencer... Mais avant... _

_Réponse aux reviews_ (merrrchiiiiiiii ^___^) _Excusez-moi de mes réponses brèves... Mais j'ai pas mal de boulot en ce moment  et... Bon, ok, je vous épargne de mes excuses lol ! _

**Shiefa Li **: Chalut ^_^ ! Je suis contente de voir que tu aimes ma fic ^^ ! Où va se retrouver Harry ? Je t'invite à le découvrir dans ce chapitre ^^ ! @ pluche et à bientôt, j'espère ! 

**EmmA **: Lut' ! Merci pour ta review, c'est gentil ! Et je rassure, je ne compte pas lâcher... Alors...; bref... Le slash commencera je ne sais pas trop quand, pas trop tôt, mais pas trop tard ^^ ! Merci encore pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! 

**Micloun : **En premier, merci !!! Merci d'être toujours là, ouiiiin...  Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre 5 ne va pas trop te décevoir, mais j'ai un sale pressentiment... Enfin bon, on verra bien ! Tiens, en passant... Tu as deviné ce qui va se passer ^^ ! Bravoooo ! En cadeau : un bisou ! Loooool ! Nan, c'était une blaaagueuh ! Bon, suis toujours aussi contente que t'aime ma fic, vraiment ^__^ ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! 

**Océ :** Chalut ^^ Là aussi, je dois te remercier d'être encore là ^^ ! J'ai pris un peu + de tps pour écrire le chap. 5... Lol. Je te remercie vraiment de toutes tes reviews ! Et sinon, attention, Lucius n'est pas mort ! Presque, mais pas encore... 'Fin bon, tu peux toujours essayer de consoler Drago, mais suis' pas sûre qu'ils soit d'accord... Voilà, je te laisse, @ pluche ! ^^ 

**Hanna **: Salut ! Merci d'être là !!! J'espère que le chap. 5 va te plaire ^^ 

**Celine.s **: Merci à toi aussi d'être toujours là pour me soutenir ! Donc, Harry n'a pas réagi... Ch'ais pas, j'avais envie qu'il ne réagisse pas ^-^ ! Bon, OK, c'est pas une excuse, ça, désolée -_-''.... Bon, sinon je te rassure pour Harry, il a bien guéri ^^ ! Je te laisse et encore merci ^_____^ ! 

_Réponse générale : Merci beaucoup ! Et j'espère que vous démarrez une bien bonne année ^^ ! N'oubliez pas de tenir vos bonnes résolutions, hein ? (Lol....) _

_---------------------------------------------------_

Chapitre 5 : Au Chemin de Traverse

_---------------------------------------------------_

  Lequel choisir ? Celui-ci ou celui-là ? Bien que l'équipe de Bulgarie commence à décliner, j'ai décidément beaucoup envie de le lire. A moins de choisir l'équipe d'Irlande, bien entendu. Je ne savais pas trop. Je regarde, hésitant, les deux volumes. « La Gloire de Bulgarie » et « Aux Balais avec l'Irlande». N'arrivant pas à me décider, je pris les deux, tout simplement. 

  Le libraire, un certain « Mc Ternie » (un vieil homme au crâne dégarni) m'adressa un sourire lorsqu'il vit mes choix. J'étais un habitué, désormais.

- Hum... Bon choix, très bon choix... Marmonna-t-il. Vous étiez allés à la coupe du Monde, il y a trois ans ? 

- Bien sûr, dis-je en lui rendant son sourire édenté. 

 Il marmonne encore dans sa barbe imaginaire et finit par me dire le prix. Je sortis plusieurs pièces et lui tendit. Il murmure un « merci » alors que je quitte la boutique. 

  Deux semaines sont passées depuis « le renvoi ». Je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire à cette idée, et pourtant, j'y suis bien obligé. Mes blessures ont assez bien guéri, mais tout de même, sans magie, il a fallu pas mal de temps. Le service de la Restriction de la Magie ne m'aurait pas pardonné, après tout l'usage inégal de ma baguette que j'avais utilisé, en dehors de Poudlard.

  Lorsque Rogue a annoncé...   J'ai de suite pensé aux Dursley.  Oh non ! Il serait hors de question de retourner au 4, Privet Drive. Plutôt mourir sur le champ. L'idée de revoir l'oncle Vernon, Dudley... Cela me donne envie de vomir. 

 A vrai dire, c'est Malefoy qui m'a donné l'idée de ne pas les revoir,  bien malgré lui. 

****************

**Flash-back, 2 semaines plus tôt **

  Il a l'air vraiment aussi effondré que moi par la nouvelle. Cela me semble injuste. Moi, je serais obligé de retourner chez les Dursley, tandis que lui... Et bien, il va retrouver sa mère un peu plus tôt que prévu, c'est tout. 

 Un mois avant Noël ! Me faire renvoyer avant Noël... Depuis six ans, j'avais passé les fins d'années à Poudlard, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Et pour cette septième année, me voilà obligé de... 

  Je frissonne. 

- Il en est hors de question. Je murmure. 

Malefoy tourne la tête, surpris. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? 

- Hum ?... 

Je l'avais oublié, celui-là... Enfin, pas vraiment, étant donné que je me suis assis à l'extrémité du banc où lui-même était assis. 

 Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me demande des explications. Celles-ci ne viennent pas. C'est à mon tour de tourner la tête, surpris. Il a recommencé à regarder le lac, à une vingtaine de mètres en face de nous, d'un œil vide. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce regard... ? 

   Il a l'air profondément attristé. 

..... 

Dois-je m'étonner ? Oui, oui. Cet air ne lui va pas du tout. (Je ne faisais plus attention à ce que je pensais, trop encore « absorbé » par la gravité de la sanction des professeurs) 

 Je me surprends à lui demander :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? 

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Demande-t-il, légèrement hautain. 

- Rien. C'est juste que... 

- Quoi ? (il joue sur la défensive, comme celui que l'on tire brusquement de ses pensées) 

- Tu n'es pas ... Dans l'état que l'on pourrait qualifier « normal ». Me contentais-je de répondre. 

Il sourit amèrement.

- Pff... Je te signale que je viens d'apprendre que je suis « renvoyé partiellement » à cause de toi. 

- Je te signale que c'est autant ta faute que la mienne.

- Va te faire voir, Potter-Le-Balafré. 

Il ne sait pas quoi répondre, cela doit être pour ça qu'il se contente d'une vulgaire insulte. Ou alors, il n'a plus envie de parler. Moi non plus. C'est avec une certaine appréhension que je finis pas dire, cinq minutes plus tard :

- C'est comme si c'était la rentrée... A l'envers... 

- Sauf que là, pas besoin de s'arrêter au chemin de Traverse.  

 Hedwige, dans sa cage posée près de moi, piaille impatiemment.  Le temps passe, apparemment. Un peu vite. Un peu trop vite. 

  Je réfléchissais subitement aux dernières paroles de « mon pire ennemi ». 

_Pas besoin de s'arrêter au chemin de Traverse. _

Mais oui ! Il avait diablement raison ! La voilà, ma solution ! Je lui jette un regard avant de me lever.   
  


Je ne retournerais pas chez les Dursley.

- Je te souhaite bien du plaisir, pendant ces vacances, le Balafré, me répond-il, un sourire cynique aux lèvres. 

C'est incroyable comme il peut se tromper ! Il croit que je vais devoir retourner « chez eux »... Désolée, Blondinet-pourri-gâté, mais... Je ne vais pas chez les Dursley cette fois-ci.

- Merci beaucoup Malefoy, je te renvoie le souhait...  Je réponds avec le même sourire hypocrite. 

Abasourdi par mon contrôle, il ne trouve (apparemment) aucune remarque. Il était persuadé que j'allais hurler de rage en lui collant mon poing dans sa figure. 

 Il est temps de me lever. Ce renvoi partiel ne se promet pas rose, mais au moins, je suis sûr d'une chose : ce ne sera pas aussi terrible que je me l'imaginais, car j'ai trouvé la solution. Je vais rester au Chemin de Traverse. 

************

 Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvais dans la grande ruelle de Londres, connue seulement des Sorciers, passant mes journées à flâner dans les diverses boutiques. 

 Grâce à la petite fortune qui me restait encore dans mon coffre, je n'avais aucun mal à « vivre de moi-même ». J'avais loué une chambre d'un charmant petit hôtel. L'hôte, d'ailleurs, m'avait regardé avec des yeux ronds quand je lui avait demandé une chambre qui serait sûrement occupée pendant plusieurs mois. Il avait remarqué la cicatrice, mais essayait de ne pas poser de questions, ce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire. Je lui répondais alors en souriant devant sa mine éberluée. 

  Ces « vacances improvisées » me faisaient tout de même regretter Poudlard, mais j'étais bien obligé de me faire à ce nouveau mode de vie. De plus, je recevais souvent des lettres de Ron et de Hermione, qui contenaient parfois quelques mots des autres Gryffondor, tels que Neville, Seamus et Dean, même, de temps à autre, Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown. Ces lettres me faisaient extrêmement plaisir. J'avais bien sûr, honte de mon renvoi, mais ils faisaient du mieux de leur possible pour ne pas me le rappeler. C'était vraiment des amis. 

  ******

 Je sortais de la librairie, satisfait de mes achats. Je ne pus m'empêcher de prendre un volume, celui de l'équipe d'Irlande. J'avançais tout en feuilletant l'épais volume lorsque. Aïe ! Quelqu'un me bouscula. Ou plutôt, je bousculais quelqu'un sans m'en rendre compte. Je relevais la tête et vit un sorcier, qui devait sûrement avoir mon âge. Ses mèches blondes retombaient sur son front, cachant légèrement ses yeux.

- Excusez-moi, dis-je en reprenant mon chemin.

Un drôle de sourire apparaît sur son visage.

- Depuis quand un Balafré s'excuse-t-il ?! 

Surpris, je le regarde, surpris. Cette voix, ça ne peut être que...

- Malefoy ?! 

- Tiens, tu ne m'avais même reconnu ?! Dit-il, le même sourire narquois aux lèvres que celui dont il a le secret. 

J'avoue que non, je ne l'avais pas reconnu. Mais... Il faut dire qu'il est méconnaissable ! Il n'avait sûrement pas mis de gel, et ses cheveux soyeux se baladaient au gré du vent. Il avait guéri de ses blessures, et son visage était de nouveau presque blanc, sans plus aucun hématome. Comment une personne sensée aurait pu reconnaître le Malefoy habituel ?

 Je me remettais doucement de mes émotions, après le choc de la « métamorphose ». 

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je demande.

Ce n'est pas réellement destiné à l'embêter. Simple curiosité. 

- La même chose que toi, j'imagine, répond-il en baissant la tête vers un sac en carton qui contient mes livres tout justes achetés. 

 Ah oui. Tout simplement. C'est idiot, comme question. 

- J'ai à te parler, reprend-il. Mais pas au milieu de tout ce monde. 

- Mais qu'est-ce... 

 Mais il s'en va déjà. Je ne peux que le suivre. Que me veut-il ? 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

 J'emmenais Potter dans une ruelle sombre et lugubre. Comme je m'y attendais, il n'y avait personne. Parfait. Maintenant, il fallait que je parle au Balafré. Ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais envie mais... Je n'ai pas le choix. Je devais le faire, bien que je préférais me retrouver dans le bec des Hippogriffes de Hagrid plutôt que de parler à Potter-le-Balafré... Surtout pour lui demander... ça. 

- Vas-tu enfin te décider à m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Dit Potter, haletant. 

- Ouais. 

- Dépêche-toi, ta présence m'importune grandement, répond-il, un petit air hypocrite accroché sur son visage. 

- La tienne m'offusque réciproquement... Répondis-je du tac au tac.

- Tu m'as pas entraîné jusqu'ici pour me dire que je t'énerve, tout de même ?! – il avait repris son sérieux – 

- Non. Bien qu'il n'y ait que la vérité qui blesse. 

- Bien. Dans ce cas-là, dépêche-toi, avant que mon poing vienne accidentellement cogner ton visage. 

- Ouh, j'ai peur... Je disais en reculant d'un pas. 

Il attendait, toujours son stupide sac accroché sur son bras. Allez, il est temps de me lancer.

- Cambriolons Gringotts. 

- Quoi ?!

Il failli tomber par terre. 

- Tu n'es pas encore sourd, Potter. 

- Mais... Tu es tombé sur la tête ? ça y est, toi aussi tu veux aller à Azkaban ?! 

J'aurais bien aimé tressaillir, mais ma fierté ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné. 

- Tais-toi, Potter... C'est déjà assez pénible de devoir te le demander, alors n'en rajoute pas plus. 

- Comment veux-tu que je me taise ? TU ME DEMANDES DE CAMBRIOLER UNE BANQUE ! 

- Je me doutais que tu n'accepterais pas aussi facilement, soupirais-je. 

- Parce que ce n'est pas une blague ?...

- J'ai bien peur que non. 

- Bon... Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, bye bye...  Finit-il par dire.

- Non ! 

Il se retourne et me fixe. 

- Tu ne peux pas refuser, je finis par dire. 

- Ah bon ? 

- Non. 

- Et pourquoi ça ? Demande-t-il.

- Crois-moi, si j'aurais pu le faire seul, je l'aurais fait. Mais... Gringotts est un sacré morceau. Je ne peux pas le faire seul. Pour déjouer tous ses pièges, j'ai besoin de... J'ai besoin de quelqu'un d'autre. 

- Et tu imagines que je suis le choix parfait ? « Le Balafré » est finalement un bon sorcier, pour aller cambrioler une banque ! Ses aptitudes ne sont pas négligeables, après tout c'est celui qui a envoyé les Mangemorts en prison et qui a tué Voldemort ! De plus, il est naïf et mes belles paroles vont finir par le convaincre... C'est ça ?!

- Oui.

Je baisse la tête. Il a diablement raison. Cela m'énerve mais... Il est le seul sur lequel je peux compter. Je n'ai pas le choix. Il ne dit plus rien. Il me regarde, en colère.

- ça ne m'amuse pas de devoir voler Gringotts, et si c'est ce que tu crois, va te faire voir. Je n'ai tout simplement pas le choix. Je ne le fais pas pour moi, ni pour ma réputation de « affreux-serpentard », je n'ai plus à faire ma réputation. Et ce n'est pas une blague. 

- Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi tu veux la cambrioler ? ....

- ... Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de faire des aveux à TOI, Potter. 

- Et tu imagines, donc, que je vais accepter ta charmante petite proposition, comme ça... Dit-il.

Il se dirige vers la « sortie ». 

- S'il te plaît. Je murmure.

Je ne peux pas permettre qu'il refuse. Je n'ai jamais dit « s'il te plaît » à personne. Mon amour-propre en prenait un coup, mais je ne pouvais faire autrement. Je devais le persuader, quitte à utiliser tous les moyens possibles. Il ne devait pas refuser. Il ne devait pas. 

Surpris, il me regarde, soupçonneux. Mais... Son regard avait de nouveau changé. Je devais être bizarre, c'est vrai. Mais je devais le convaincre, un point c'est tout. 

Il hésite. Je lis sur ses yeux : Doit-il me faire confiance, à moi, Drago Malefoy, son ennemi de toujours, ou doit-il m'ignorer, alors que j'ai enlevé mon masque ? 

Je relève la tête. Je ne suis pas décidé à lui dire la vérité, sur mon intention. Cependant, je lui dirais quelque chose. 

Cette phrase allait lui faire tilt. 

- Sinon, je ne le reverrais plus jamais. 

A-t-il compris ?... Il me dévisage. 

- .... Je... Je vais y réfléchir. 

Et il s'en va. Je le laisse partir. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je sors, moi aussi. J'ai quelque chose de lourd. Je me sens lourd. Cependant, je le savais, je le savais. Je l'ai lu dans ses yeux. 

 Il allait accepter. 

**_A suivre_**

_Et c'est terminé !!! Je suis désolée, je vous laisse sur votre faim ! Mais je ne pouvais pas tout dévoiler, quand mêmeuh ! ... Je l'aime pas beaucoup, ce chapitre, finalement... J'ai été pressée de le finir, et... J'suis pas sûre qu'il soit bien... TT'' Cependant, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ^^ ! Insulte, bagarre, assassinat, tout est accepté... Mais pas trop quand même. ^^ Lol ^^ _


	6. Réponses

Prend ton en-vol

_Et maintenant vous pouvez savoir ce que veut dire le titre... C'est un jeu de mot débile entre prendre son envol (qui signifie donc l'histoire d'amour entre Drago et Ri-Ri etc... Bla-bla-bla...) et en-vol, c'est-à-dire le cambriolage de Gringotts... Excusez-moi encore pour ce titre DEBILE ! _

_Je rappelle que cette fic reste un slash, (y'a rien d'autre à signaler) et que aucun des persos ne m'appartient : tout est à J. K. Rowling. Moi, j'ai juste écrit cette histoire, comme ça, pour voir..._

_Excusez-moi, sinon... J'ai mis pas mal de temps pour l'écrire, ce chapitre... Mais bon, on est plus en vacances non plus donc... T_T _

_Bon, maintenant je tiens encore à vous remercier pour vos reviews !13! Je n'en ai jamais reçu tant pour un seul chapitre ! Vous êtes géniaux ! Si, ça me fait chaud au cœur de voir que y a des personnes qui aiment ce que j'écris, vraiment... Vous êtes super ! _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***Réponses aux Reviews** *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Océ **: Mais non c'est pas à toi d'aller te pendre ! C'est à moi ! T'es pas conne ! Enfin pas autant que moi si ça peut te rassurer... Ah, ça ne te rassure pas ? Désolééée ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de dire des bêtises ! Bon... Je ne remets pas en cause ton charme naturel qui va sûrement faire craquer tous les hommes de la planète mais faut pô oublier que Dragochounet va bientôt tomber amoureux de Ri-Ri... ! Quand ? Un de ces jours ^^ (baffe) ... Oui, je savais que PERSONNE ne s'attendait à ... ça. Cambrioler une banque. Pourtant, je l'avais prévu dans ma tête depuis le début ^^. Bon... Sache que tu sauras bientôt (décidemment j'aime pas ce mot) le rapport entre cambrioler Gringotts et sauver LULU ^__^. Hein ? Zut... J'ai laissé échappé quelque chose... TT''' Bon, faisons comme si j'avais rien dit ^^ . Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Comme d'hab, je te remercie, ^_^ ! Et demain j'achèterais pleins de Kinder Buenno :D !  *marmonne* Et vi voler Gringotts... Mais j'avais envie d'une idée qui sorte du cadre appelé « original » ! J'espère que ça sera pas trop irréalisable lol ^^ . 

**Celine.s **: Merci ^^ C'est vrai que c'est cute, Drago qui dit s'il te plaît ^^. Je t'excuse si jamais tu n'es pas là pour reviewer ce chapitre ^^ T'inquiète pas, à partir de la rentrée, je vais poster des chaps. Beaucoup moins souvent ! Donc... Le principal c'est que tu aimes ce que j'écris, vraiment ça me fait chaud au cœur ^__^. Je te laisse ^_~. 

**Clau **: Je sais que tout le monde se pose beaucoup de questions... Toutes sortes de questions aux réponses idiotes que tu trouveras au fur et à mesure que les chapitres se dévoilent ... En clair, ça veut dire que tu auras des réponses au fil de l'histoire ^^. Bon, en tout cas, merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^___^ 

**Hannange **: Salut ^^ ! Je vois que tu es revenue me faire une review et ça me fait très plaisir ! Eh oui, pourquoi Drago veut cambrioler cette banque ?! Quel taré... Enfin c'est moi la taré d'écrire des choses pareilles ^^'''' ... En tk, tu sauras tout (ou presque j'espère lol) plus tard ! Oui, j'suis chiante mais la fic est comme ça... Naaaan ! Pas frapper ! Bon, n'espère que la suite va te plaire ^-^.

**Angel & Alix **: Salut vous deux ! Elle me fait vraiment super plaisir votre review, j'sais pas, elle est pleine de fraîcheur ... C'est vrai que Drago entraîner Ri-Ri à part pour lui dire « Cambriolons Gringotts » je crois que y a quelques personnes qui ne s'y attendaient pas ^O^'' ! Et comme Ri-Ri il allait pas accepter comme ça (voyons, c'est comme demander à quelqu'un de lui donner 500 000€ ... Enfin pas vraiment mais bon) j'ai décidé de sortir les grands moyens ! C'est-à-dire « S'il te plaît » et le coup de grâce... « Sinon je ne le reverrais jamais ». Sacré Drago, va ^^. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous réserve, encore... ? 

**Kmomille **: Patience, patience ! La « romance » arrivera par la suite, comme tu dis... C'est pas pour rien que j'ai mis aussi « suspense » ^^. 

**EmmA **: Ah, je suis contente de te revoir ^^ ! Et je suis encore plus contente de voir que tu aimes le chapitre 5, pour ma part je le trouve un peu trop confus... Bon, Drago ne va pas aller à Azkaban, du moins, pas en tant que prisonnier... Pour le moment, j'ai une vague idée de ce qui va se passer mais ça ne se passera pas avant longtemps lol ^^''... Du moins j'espère ! Bon je te laisse et j'espère que le chapitre 6 va autant te plaire ! 

**Kamy** : Salut ^^ ! Bien sûr, le cambriolage de Gringotts va rapprocher nos deux sorciers préférés... C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'écris cette fic ^__^ ! Bon, je te laisse lire la suite ^_~ ! 

**Blaise le poussin masqué **: ça c'est pseudo original ! Je suppose que l'on te l'a déjà dis... ? T'as pas compris tout le chapitre ?... Bon, apparemment t'es pas le seul, et en ce moment je me frappe la tête contre le clavier TT''... Mais c'est vrai, j'avoue que y'a beaucoup de choses qui sont faites uniquement pour ne pas être comprises... Sur le moment, du moins ^_^ ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'apportera quelques réponses ! 

**Gaiyle **: Salut ^__^ ! J'suis vraiment désolée que tu n'aies pas bien compris la fin ! Alors, si je peux répondre à ta question... Oui, j'ai décidé qu'ils étaient fou ^^ ! Et Harry l'est encore plus vu qu'il va (pitêtre) accepter... Cambrioler une banque parce qu'il s'ennuie ? C'est une idée, mais c'est pas ça, si ça peut te rassurer lol ^_^ ! ... Malefoy, ruiné ?... Héhéhé, tu auras sûrement quelques réponses dans ce chapitre-là... ^^ ! 

**Noa Maxwell **: Kikou ^__^ ! Ta review m'a fait plaisir, et il faut dire que moi aussi je me suis bien amusée à écrire la scène où ils se bagarrent... C'est dans des situations comme ça que le « Faites l'amour, pas la guerre » devient _vraiment _approprié... Oo''' Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je raconte... ? (Baffe) Bon, la déclaration d'amour ce n'est pas encore maintenant, mais la déclaration de paix ne devrait pas tarder... Hihihi – je te laisse, bye ! J'espère que tu seras là pour reviewer ce chapitre ! – 

**Micloun **: Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que tu es toujours là pour me soutenir ! C'est vraiment important pour moi et sûrement pour la plupart des auteurs d'avoir des lecteurs qui sont « fidèles » (je n'aime pas beaucoup ce mot) et attentifs à leur écriture ... Enfin, bref, tout ça pour te dire merci un millier de fois ^__^ ! 

 Voilà, maintenant je peux répondre ^^. Hihihi, maintenant tu comprends le titre ? C'est un truc un peu débile, c'est venu comme ça... Je me suis dit que ça serait marrant lol ^^''... (Marrant, façon de parler lol). Alors... Maintenant. POURQUOI ?! Très, très, très bonne question... Ri-Ri aura quelques réponses dans ce chapitre, mais il est évident que Dray ne va pas tout lui dire ^_^. Ça serait trop irréel lol :P. Bon... Je te rassure tout de suite : ils ne vont pas aller à Azkaban. Nan, nan, nan. Il en est hors de question è.é !!! Pas question que Drago rejoigne son père en prison, non mais oh ! Mais aussi, z'ont pas à aller voler une banque... Car c'est vrai que ça fait bizarre : alors qu'ils se sont presque entretués, voici qu'ils vont s'allier... Ce sont les ptites étincelles comme ça qui font apparaître le coup de foudre ! ^^. Et comme tu dis... Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, mais surtout pour le pire nyhéhéhé... Voilà, je te laisse ! 

**Saael' **: Koukou Saael' ! Je suis contente de te revoir, revieweuse pro de ff.net ^_^ Vi, Drago parle de Pôpa quand il dit « je ne le reverrai jamais »... Enfin tu verras pourquoi ^_^. Moi aussi je t'adore et je te laisse lire la suite (si tu le veux bien lol, je veux pas forcer...) @ pluche j'espère :D ! 

_Réponse générale : Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles m'ont vraiment fait plaisir ! Et pour ceux qui reprennent les cours depuis bientôt une semaine,, (vacances terminées) je n'aurais qu'une seule chose à dire : courage. _

**Je vous laisse lire le chapitre six tranquillement, maintenant... Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^_____^ !!!**

_-----------------------------------------------_

Chapitre 6 : Questions/réponses ?

_-----------------------------------------------_

   Je n'ai aucune pensée qui me vient en tête. Aucune pensée cohérente, du moins.  Tout ceci n'est qu'une illusion, illusion peut-être due au choc de ne plus être à Poudlard... Mais quelle illusion aussi ! « Cambrioler Gringotts »... Mais qu'est-ce qui Lui prend ? Est-il devenu fou ? Et d'abord, comment, pourquoi ? C'est complètement absurde de vouloir cambrioler la banque par excellence des Sorciers, gérée par des Gobelins qui n'auraient aucun scrupule à tuer tout voleur... Même si ce voleur a une cicatrice, même si ce voleur a tué Lord Voldemort et s'appelle Harry Potter... Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur pour ma vie, mais l'idée de voler une banque, comme ça, sans raison, me paraît tout simplement idiot. Puis même, on ne vole pas ! Ce n'est pas parce que c'est idiot ou absurde, c'est juste que c'est contre la loi et toutes formes morales existantes, que ce soit aussi bien dans le monde des sorciers que dans le monde des moldus. 

  On ne vole pas. Un point c'est tout. Qu'avait en tête Malefoy ? Malheureusement, c'était une question qui n'aurait sûrement aucune réponse, bien que j'aie quelques idées. Une blague complètement stupide ? Un moyen de m'humilier comme il l'a déjà fait d'innombrables autres fois ? 

Mais... Cette phrase... 

_Sinon je ne le reverrais jamais._

 Parlait-il de la personne à laquelle je pense ? De la personne, sous les ordres de Voldemort lorsqu'il était encore vivant, un assassin détestant les « Sang-de-Bourbe » comme il les appelle ? Une personne qui, aujourd'hui, pour tous les crimes qu'il a commis, se retrouve à Azkaban ? 

Malefoy parlait-il de son père ? 

Si déjà, c'était le cas (ce qui paraît tout de même étrange, venant de Malefoy Junior), dans ce cas-là, en quoi voler une banque cela allait-il lui permettre de le revoir ? Ou plutôt, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas le revoir si il ne vole pas Gringotts? Serait-ce un problème d'argent ? Les Malefoy seraient-ils ruinés ? Et, même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? Pourquoi ne pourrait-il ne pas revoir son père ? 

C'est idiot... Toute cette histoire est idiote. 

 Il était tard. Ou au contraire, il était tôt dans la matinée. Peut-être quatre ou cinq heures. Mais qu'importe, car je n'avais pas, ou pratiquement pas, dormi de la nuit. C'était bête, mais... Cette histoire m'énerve. Malefoy m'énerve, lui et ses histoires de cambriolage complètement cinglées. Si il veut un peu d'argent de poche, qu'il trouve autre chose ! 

 Il devait m'en dire plus. Il le devait, sinon je vais devenir fou, définitivement fou. On pourrait alors m'enfermer en m'envoyant à St-Mangouste. Idée répugnante. 

  En soupirant mentalement, je me levais et me dirigeais vers la petite salle de bain que comportait ma chambre, en prenant au passage quelques affaires. Je prenais une douche, en espérant que l'eau chaude allait me réveiller. Cela ne fit effet qu'à moitié j'avais tout de même passé une sale nuit. 

 Une fois propre et habillé, je descendais les escaliers pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner, une heure plus tard. Le gérant de l'hôtel s'était habitué à ma présence et savait mes préférences, et je m'assis à ma table habituelle, alors qu'un elfe de maison apportait mon repas. Je mangeais en silence et une fois terminé, je laissais quelques mornilles en pourboire avant de retourner dans ma chambre, où je pris de quoi écrire, et, m'asseyant au petit bureau, je me décidais à écrire une lettre à Malefoy. Il fallait vraiment que l'on se parle.

_  « J'ai réfléchi à ta demande et je dois dire que je suis surpris. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me demandes de t'aider. On ne fait pas un acte comme cela, sans raison. Si tu veux vraiment le faire, fais-le avec quelqu'un d'autre, je ne tiens pas à t'accompagner à Azkaban. _

_Cependant... J'avoue que je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu as derrière la tête. Je pense te connaître suffisamment, toi et tes grands airs, pour savoir que tu ne ferais pas une telle chose juste comme ça, pour passer le temps. C'est pourquoi il serait utile que tu me dises quoi. Pas dans une lettre, je ne suis pas idiot et je sais bien que ce ne serait pas prudent. J'ai tout mon temps, je te laisse le choix de me dire quand et où. Je veux régler au plus vite cette histoire et attendre patiemment la fin de notre exclusion temporaire. _

_H.P. »_

  Je relus ce que je venais d'écrire. C'était parfait. Je n'avais aucune intention d'accepter, mais je ne savais pas si j'allais refuser. Maintenant qu'il m'avait dit tout cela, je ne pouvais tout de même pas rester là les bras croisés, à penser qu'il allait voler une banque. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire, tout de même. 

 Je pris une enveloppe et inscrivit son nom dessus. Comme je n'étais pas sûr qu'il soit à son manoir, je ne rajoutais aucune adresse. De toute façon, je savais que Hedwige le trouverait quand même, où qu'il soit. J'appelais ma chouette et lui accrochait la lettre. J'ouvris la fenêtre et la regardais s'envoler, devenant de plus en plus petite, avant de devenir un point minuscule qui finit par disparaître. 

   Je me passais une main dans les cheveux, avant de prendre un des livres du paquet que j'avais acheté hier, avant ma rencontre avec Malefoy. Je m'installais sur le lit, avant de commencer ma lecture. J'attendais sa réponse, qui ne tarderait pas à arriver.

 Je la reçus deux heures plus tard. Hedwige était revenue, une lettre à l'enveloppe verte comprenant, en haut à gauche, un cercle croisé d'un serpent où était inscrit, en argent « Malefoy ». Je n'étais même pas étonné. Après tout, j'avais à faire à Drago Malefoy. J'ouvris calmement l'enveloppe, bien que j'étais impatient de lire sa réponse. Je pris la lettre.

_     « Je vois que tu ne m'as toujours pas compris, Potter, bien que cela ne me surprenne pas plus que ça. N'as-tu pas compris que tu es le seul assez compétent pour déjouer les pièges de Gringotts ? Je ne vais pas te le rappeler, cela te ferait la grosse tête, tête assez grosse comme ça pour que l'on en rajoute d'avantage. _

_   J'espère que tu ne crois pas que je fais ça par plaisir. Cela ne m'enchante pas plus que toi. _

_Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, je ne vais rien te  dire sur un bout de papier, malgré le sort sur la lettre qui ne peut- être lue que par celui à qui elle est adressée, sort automatique à partir du moment où c'est un Malefoy qui écrit sur du papier en provenance du Manoir, mais je vais t'épargner cette histoire. C'est un sort très facile à déjouer. _

_  Je vois que je ne t'ai pas convaincu. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te dire quoi que ce soit. Mais si tu tiens tout de même à  me voir, le chemin de Traverse à dix-huit heures, à la ruelle des Brumes. Elle se trouve derrière la librairie. _

_D.M. »   
  
_

 Pourquoi irais-je le voir si il n'allait rien me dire ? Mais... Sait-on jamais.

  Je ne sais pas pourquoi quelques heures plus tard, je me retrouvais dans la rue, en train de marcher jusque la librairie, avant de la contourner pour me retrouver à la ruelle des Brumes. Malefoy était déjà là. Après tout c'était normal, j'étais en retard. Je ne m'étais pas vraiment décidé d'y aller. Peut-être y suis-je allé inconsciemment, tout ce que je sais, c'est que désormais, je suis là, à le regarder. Il finit par ouvrir la bouche.

- Tu es en retard, Potter. Dit-il en guise de bonjour. 

- Tu devrais avoir l'habitude, non ? Répondis-je simplement. 

- Arrête de faire l'imbécile. 

- Je ne fais pas l'imbécile, dis-je, faussement vexé. 

- Bon. Dans ce cas-là, dis-moi ce que tu veux, rétorqua-t-il, à demi exaspéré. 

 Il avait l'air impatient, cependant il gardait un masque de froideur sur son visage. 

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux, dis-je.

- Non, répondit-il, sur un ton de défi. 

Il se paye de ma tête... 

- Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? Je demandais, intrigué. 

- ... Rien de particulier Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Il commençait à me taper sur les nerfs ! J'étais venu pour savoir pourquoi, comment. Je n'aimais pas le petit jeu qu'il jouait. 

- Ne me fais pas gober n'importe quoi, Malefoy, je m'emportais. Je ne suis pas idiot, même si je sais que tu penses le contraire ! Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu veux voler une banque, comme ça sans raison ! Tu te payes de ma tête et je n'aime pas ça ! Et qu'est-ce que signifie ce « _S'il te plaît_ » et ce « _Sinon je ne le reverrai jamais »_ ?! 

Silence. J'avais touché un point sensible. 

- Tu le sais. Finit-il par répondre.

- Non, je ne le sais pas, rétorquais-je. 

- Alors vas te faire voir, dit-il, agressif.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, Malefoy ?! C'est quoi toute cette histoire ?! J'en ai marre de tes sarcasmes, tu pourrais au moins accepter que je rumine le temps de _notre_ renvoi seul ! Je disais. – J'en avais vraiment marre. - 

- Ce n'est pas une blague, Potter. Si tu n'es toujours pas capable de comprendre cela... Murmura-t-il.

Je savais bien que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. 

- Alors, explique-moi, murmurais-je à mon tour.  

Je m'avançais. 

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer.

- Tu ne veux pas en parler, c'est ça... ? Demandais-je calmement.

Il tourna la tête. Encore un deuxième point touché. Il ne voulait pas en parler. Il finit par parler, pour dire quelque chose de très stupide : 

- Tu sais ce que t'es, Potter ? Un trouillard, qui va voir sa mère dès qu'il y a quelque chose qui le dépasse. Tu ne veux tout simplement pas faire quelque chose de risqué. Tu ne veux pas te mesurer à moi, conclut-il.

Je soupirais. Pitoyable « explication ». Il voulait me provoquer, voilà tout. 

- Tu te trompes déjà sur le premier point, Malefoy. Car le premier point, c'est que je n'ais plus de mère depuis 16 ans. Deuxièmement, je te signale que voler une banque n'est pas seulement « risqué ». C'est suicidaire. J'en ai fait, des choses suicidaires, je te signale, assez pour savoir que « voler une banque » est un acte stupide, un moyen immature et absurde de prouver sa force. Et enfin, troisièmement, si je veux « me mesurer à toi », Malefoy, je sûr qu'il existe des moyens beaucoup plus efficaces, je dis en tapotant ma poche de jean, où se trouvait ma baguette. 

Il avait saisi mon allusion, et mon impatience. Il s'adossa contre le mur. 

- Bon... C'est vrai, je mens. Mais j'ai vraiment l'intention de... De faire un petit tour à Gringotts. 

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire que tu t'amuses à tes petits jeux risqués ? Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, Malefoy. 

- Je sais. Dit-il simplement.

- Bien, on est d'accord... Je m'en vais, répondis-je. 

- Non !... 

- Quoi encore ? 

- C'est vraiment important. Tenta-t-il. 

- Et alors ? 

- Et alors... Bon... Dans ce cas-là, les Détraqueurs vont être bien content...

Qu'est-ce que... 

- Attends ! Dis-je.

Cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui se retourna.

- Quoi encore ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes encore ?! Je finis par dire. 

- C'est simple à comprendre pourtant. Mon père va être condamné. 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

   Ça y est. C'était dit. Malgré l'indifférence qu'il y avait dans ma voix, je savais le sentiment que j'éprouvais à présent. Ce sentiment s'appelle le désespoir. Désespoir à l'idée qu'une personne qui m'est chère puisse me quitter, désespoir à l'idée que je ne puisse rien faire. Désespoir à l'idée que mon père va mourir. Il est vrai, que celui-ci ne m'a jamais beaucoup porté d'intention. Il est vrai que son seul but était qu'après mes études, je devienne Mangemort. Pour lui, je n'étais qu'un instrument qui ne sert qu'à le rapprocher un peu plus du seigneur des Ténèbres. Je n'étais rien d'autres qui mérite de l'affection. De toute façon, Lucius Malefoy n'avait-il jamais éprouvé de l'amour pour quelqu'un ? Je ne pense pas. C'était un être sans scrupule, capable de tout pour arriver à ses fins. Il m'a toujours ignoré. Tous les jours que je passais au Manoir ou en sa compagnie, j'éprouvais de la haine, de la colère et de l'impuissance, l'impuissance de ne rien pouvoir faire. Je le détestais. 

 Oui. Je le détestais, avant. Cependant, ne restait-il pas mon père ? Maintenant que je savais qu'il allait être condamné à mort, je n'avais plus la sensation de le détester. C'était confus mais... J'ai toujours voulu me rapprocher de lui. J'ai l'impression que les Détraqueurs lui ont vidé de tout sentiment, ainsi que de sa froideur et de son indifférence. Je n'arrive pas plus à le détester. Je veux juste qu'il reste en vie, qu'il revienne au Manoir, même si c'est pour qu'il redevienne froid et distant. 

  C'est difficile à comprendre, pourtant c'est ce que je ressens. Comment expliquer cela à Potter ? Pourtant, il le fallait. Sinon, jamais il ne m'aiderait. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux, en soupirant. Il était temps de m'expliquer. Je pris mon inspiration et commençait à parler.

- Je sais que tu peux comprendre ce que je ressens, Potter. Toi, tu n'as jamais eu des parents, et tu donnerais cher pour les revoir auprès de toi, n'est-ce pas ? Murmurais-je.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?...

- Parce que c'est ce qui se passe avec mon père. Tu ne comprends pas qu'il est à Azkaban ?! Il va être condamné à un sort pire que la mort. Dis-je, toujours dans un murmure.

- Ils vont lui faire le baiser de la mort... ? Chuchota-t-il.

- ...Oui. 

- Je... Je suis désolé, Malefoy. Mais... J'ai beau essayer de comprendre, je ne vois toujours pas en quoi voler une banque t'aidera. 

- C'est quelque chose que j'ai appris de mon père... à propos des Détraqueurs. 

- De quoi ? 

- A ton avis, comment le seigneur des Ténèbres a-t-il fait pour que les Détraqueurs viennent de son côté et abandonnent le Ministère ? 

- Non... Ne me dis pas qu'Il leur a proposé de ... De l'argent !  

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête. Potter me regarda, sans comprendre. 

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Tout ça, c'est la faute du Ministère. Ils ont dit aux Détraqueurs de garder Azkaban, oui... Mais de récupérer de l'or pour eux, également. Une manière pour Fudge de s'enrichir. 

- Quel ... ! – Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. – 

- Bien sûr... C'est comme ça qu'au début, mon père s'est attiré les bonnes grâces du Ministère... Il était assez généreux. 

- Attends... Tu comptes voler Gringotts pour payer la vie de ton père ? Demanda-t-il. 

- Oui. 

- Mais... ne me dis pas que ta famille est ruinée ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau. 

- Oh non... Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? Que je demande l'aumône comme Weasley ? 

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Malefoy ! – il sembla se souvenir du sujet de la conversation. – Alors... Dans cas-là... Combien coûte la caution ? 

- Un milliard de gallions.  

- Quoi ?! C'est impossible ! Je ne suis même pas sûr que Gringotts garde autant d'argent dans ses coffres ! 

- Moi non plus... Cependant c'est le prix à payer pour que les Détraqueurs laissent mon père tranquille. Il a commis de nombreux crimes en suivant le Seigneur des Ténèbres de son propre gré. Les Détraqueurs ne peuvent le laisser en vie, mais un milliard de gallions permettrait de faire la formation d'autres aurors, et ainsi de capturer d'autres personnes qui suivaient Tu-sais-qui, conclus-je. 

Potter sembla hésiter. Je pouvais presque voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner furieusement. Pouvait-il me faire confiance ? 

- Et comment être sûr que tu ne me racontes pas de mensonges ? Demanda-t-il. 

- A moins de me faire avaler de Véritaserum... Je peux juste te demander de m'aider, Potter. Ça ne me fait pas plaisir, mais je suis obligé. Avec les circonstances qui me poussent à faire cet acte, je pensais que tu pouvais me suivre. 

- Ton père est un salaud, Malefoy. Ce n'est peut-être pas très délicat de le dire comme ça mais c'est ce que je pense. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de sauver une personne qui a plusieurs fois tenté de me tuer. Dit-il calmement. 

- Je sais que c'était un salaud. Je pense que je le détestais autant que toi, je te signale. Mais... Sa présence à Azkaban l'a fait changé. Les Détraqueurs l'ont changé. Je ne peux plus le laisser là sans rien faire. 

- Mais une fois qu'il ne sera plus en présence des Détraqueurs, il redeviendra comme avant, Malefoy. Arrête de te faire des idées là-dessus. 

- Peut-être... Mais j'ai bien l'intention de le changer.

 Comment pouvais-je avoir une conversation pareille avec Potter ? On se lançait pas des bombes verbales au visage. On avait une discussion calme et civilisée, si, bien sûr, parler de voler une banque peut être considéré comme une parole civilisée. Cela me semblait presque irréel. Pourtant, je savais que je devais être en « bon terme » avec lui si je voulais qu'il m'aide. 

- Alors ? Tu vas m'aider ? Demandais-je. 

- J'espère que tu te rends compte où toute cette histoire va nous mener. Ça sent très mauvais, Malefoy. 

- Peut-être, mais ça ne vient pas de moi. Je sais que je fais quelque chose de bien. 

Il soupira. 

- Je sais que tu n'as plus de parents. Ma mère ne survivra pas longtemps si mon père venait à perdre son âme. Si c'est ce qui se passe, je me retrouverais aussi seul que toi. Au fond, je sais que tu ne souhaites cela à personne. _N'est-ce pas ? _Dis-je, n'arrivant pas à contrôler le tremblement de ma voix. 

- ... Je n'ai pas le choix, c'est ça ? Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec un mort sur les bras en me disant que c'est ma faute. __

- En effet, car je passerais le restant de ma vie à te le rappeler, dis-je, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. __

Je m'apprêtais à sortir.

- Je te donnerais quelques détails plus tard. Dis-je, avant de partir de la ruelle. 

 Je le savais, il acceptait. 

Je le savais, mon père allait être sauvé. 

**_A suivre_**

_Voilà n'est terminé ce chapitre ^^ ! J'espère que vous avez eu quelques réponses aux questions que vous vous posiez au chapitre 5. Bon, pour le prochain chapitre, Drago  présentera le « plan » qu'il a prévu à Potter... Y'a donc des chances qu'il soit plus long que celui-là (bon c'est pas dur TT) , on verra bien mon niveau d'inspiration ^_^ _

_ N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review, ça serait gentil ^^. _

**_Petite note de dernière minute_**_ : Dans le chapitre 5, j'ai marqué que Harry avait eu du mal à guérir ses blessures parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se servir de la magie à cause du service de la Restriction de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle. C'est une erreur car c'est interdit jusqu'à l'âge de 17 ans dans le livre, et vu que Harry a 17 ans dans ma fic, il a parfaitement le droit d'en utiliser en dehors de Poudlard. (Source : Harry Potter et l'ordre du Phénix, T. 5) Excusez-moi encore pour cette erreur de ma part ... _

_Bye bye !_

_Nyonoshii ^___^ _


	7. Rendezvous

Prends ton en-vol 

_Bonjour à tous ^^ ! Me revoilà pour le chapitre 7 qui j'espère vous plaira. Pour ceux qui ont lus les chapitres précédents et qui n'auraient pas compris la fin, je signale donc que Harry a accepté de voler Gringotts... Catastrophe O_O''' ! Lol ^^. Au fait, je voulais signaler que le titre du chapitre 1, « Divine Excuse » est le titre d'une chanson du dernier album du groupe Pleymo... Une bien belle chanson d'ailleurs, si vous savez pas trop quoi acheter comme CD, achetez « Rock » (c'est le titre de l'album) de Pleymo ^^.... C'est un très bon CD, vraiment !!! _

_Après la pub... TT... _

_Je rappelle que cette fic reste un slash, (y'a rien d'autre à signaler) et que aucun des persos ne m'appartient : tout est à J. K. Rowling. Moi, j'ai juste écrit cette histoire, comme ça, pour voir..._

_Voici mes réponses aux reviews ^^ ! Il y en a eu moins... Mouais, je sais que le chapitre 6 n'était pas fameux TT'''... J'espère tout de même que le chapitre 7 sera mieux que le précédent ! _

**Celine.s : **T'es malade ???? J'espère que tu te rétablieras bientôt é_è ... Je suis contente que tu as aimé mon style d'écriture que j'ai (essayé) de bosser un peu plus dans le chapitre précédent... J'espère que pour ce chapitre aussi ce ne sera pas trop fouillis... 

**Blaise le poussin masqué : **Kikou ! Je suis contente de te revoir ! ^_^ Voilà, c'était prévu dans le chapitre 5 d'être embrouillé, et c'était également prévu d'être moins embrouillé dans le chapitre 6... Et va savoir ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre-là, lol. Bon, voici la suite, qui j'espère te plaira. 

**EmmA **: Coucou ^-^ ! Cha va ? Moi suis ravie de te revoir *_* ! Toi aussi t'aimes bien que tout tourne rond tout le temps ? Désolée, tu vas être déçue ! ^_^ ! (Bafffffffffffe) 'Fin bon ! Z'espère que tu vas aimer la suite ^^ ! 

**Saaeliel **: C'est vrai que c'est un drôle de moyen de soigner une migraine O_o''... Bon, je vois que tu as tout de même la force d'aller sur ff.net... Courage ! Rien de tel que quelques fics pour soigner une bonne grosse mi-mi ^^. De toute façon on est toutes folles ^^ ! Je te laisse lire la suite ^_^ ! Si t'es pas encore trop malade, bien sûr é_è .... 

**Clau1** : Salut ! En toute franchise, j'ai beaucoup de mal à comprendre ta review... Bon... J'suis désolllééééeeeeeeuuh ! Cependant, je te remercie tout de même d'avoir pris un peu de temps d'avoir poster un chtit mot ^_^ ! Merci ^^

**Micloun **: Koooooookiiiii ^____^ ! (Eh oui, le verlan de « kiiiiikooooooo » ça le fait pas vraiment lol) Bon... La réflexion de Harry... Moment incroyable ! Mais en même temps j'avais pas envie de faire un harry trop ravagé ^_^ ! Un peu, mais pas trop quand même, quoi... Il devine tout seul, comme un grand que j'ai décidé qu'il serait pas encore lol :P. Les questions de Harry sont les même que celles des lecteurs. Ce n'est pas très professionnel, mais c'est à peu près fait exprès TT... Pis tu vas me dire que c'est normal qu'il se pose quelques questions, le Ri-Ri ! Bon... Il n'est pas sûr d'accepter car après tout... Voler une banque en compagnie de Malefoy lol *__*.... 

Je suis ravie de constater que tu aimes mon style d'écriture car pour tout avouer... J'aime bien écrire mais j'aime pas trop mon style... Mais je pense que c'est en écrivant souvent et beaucoup que je vais m'améliorer ! ^^ Et en lisant, bien sûr ^^ ! 

Eh oui *-*, ils tournent autour du pot ! Et pas qu'autour du pot TT. Mais après tout le courant ne doit pas tout de suite passer entre deux ennemis, ça serait exagéré *O* ... Non ? OK je me tais TT'''''''.... Et oui il dit son ptit secret Drago... C'est pas très professionnel (et oui j'aime bien ce mot) mais je me suis dit que sinon Harry n'aurait jamais pu accepter... ça serait débile... Il fallait vraiment un poids de plus sur la balance, quoi. Mais si ça peut te consoler, Drago n'a pas tout dit... Enfin tu verras bien par toi-même un de ces 4 ! 

Bon... Je suis vraiment heureuse de te voir à chaque chapitre ! Et toujours en faisant de bien grosse reviews bien grasses et dégoulinantes sur les bords (les bords du tableau des reviews je parle lol :P) .... Miam, ça donne faim ^^ ! A vrai dire j'étais un peu découragée et pis en lisant ta review je m'suis dit qu'il faut pô se laisser abattre è_é ! Voilà, voilà... J'espère que le chap. 7 te plaira toujours autant... ^^ 

_------------------------------------------------_

Chapitre 7 : Rendez-vous...

_-------------------------------------------------_

  Mon dieu. C'était un rêve. Un stupide rêve. Un cauchemar particulièrement irréalisable. J'allais bientôt me réveiller, Ron allait se moquer de moi, je serais vexé, et cinq minutes plus tard, je rirais avec lui. Oui, c'est ça. 

  Mais dans ce cas-là, pourquoi j'étais dans ma chambre d'hôtel, couché sur mon lit, regardant anxieusement le plafond ? Non... J'aurais bien aimé, pourtant ce n'est pas un rêve, ni un cauchemar. C'est la réalité. 

   J'allais voler une banque avec mon pire ennemi, ennemi depuis sept ans parce qu'il s'appelle Drago Malefoy et moi Harry Potter. C'était bien la réalité... Bientôt, je recevrais une lettre de lui, fixant un rendez-vous pour mettre à exécution un plan absurde. Un plan pour voler un milliard de gallions pour libérer son père d'une sentence méritée. Mais pourquoi diable avais-je accepté ? 

    Je devenais fou... Cela faisait longtemps que je m'en étais rendu compte, il est vrai. Tout ça à cause de Malefoy... Mais, pourtant, je le comprenais. J'aurais tout fait pour que mes parents soient encore vivants, même si pour cela je devais faire une énorme bêtise. Malheureusement, pour moi, il était trop tard. Je ne pouvais rien faire, et ce, depuis mes un an. J'acceptais mon destin. Ainsi, même si le père de Malefoy est un salopard, cela restait son père. Je comprenais parfaitement son désir de le savoir vivant, auprès de lui. C'était son géniteur, celui sans qui jamais il ne serait là. Il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il y a bien un moldu qui dit « On ne choisit pas ses parents », n'est-ce pas ? Et ce moldu a parfaitement raison. Quel que soit nos parents, on ne peut s'empêcher d'éprouver de l'affection pour eux, il ne peut pas en être autrement. Et si, pour quelles que soit la raison, on les déteste, au plus profond de soi-même, on sait bien qu'on les aime. 

  C'est comme ça.

 Et... C'est ainsi que je me retrouve embarqué dans cette histoire de folie. Pendant un instant... je me suis demandé si je n'allais pas refuser. Après tout, il s'agissait de mon pire ennemi. Je n'ai pas à aider mon ennemi. Mais étions-nous vraiment ennemis à présent ? Je savais que désormais, quelque chose avait changé, pratiquement rien, mais c'était quelque chose quand même. Quelque chose qui nous permettrait de ne pas nous entretuer. Quoi ? Je ne saurais le dire précisément. C'est juste un ressentiment indéfini. Nous allions cambrioler Gringotts, ensemble. Lui et moi. Malefoy et Potter. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Surtout pour le pire, vu ce qu'on projetait de faire. 

    Je savais que je ne regretterais pas. J'avais vu, pendant un instant, une lueur de fragilité dans ses yeux, derrière cette barrière de froideur qui portait comme nom « Malefoy ». Cette fragilité m'intriguait. Peut-être est-ce qu'il n'était pas vraiment celui qu'il voulait bien montrer ? 

   Je me fais des idées. Ce n'est pas possible. C'était stupide, je le savais, mais, j'avais envie de savoir si je m'étais trompé ou si j'avais vu juste. 

  J'ai honte de me l'avouer, mais... Je ne pouvais refuser. 

Une semaine passa. Aucune nouvelle, ni de Malefoy ni de Poudlard. J'étais un peu déçu, quand, le midi du huitième jour arriva. Avec l'arrivée d'un hibou grand-duc. Je savais parfaitement ce que ça signifiait. 

  J'étais en train de manger quand l'oiseau arriva, déposant une lettre près de mon assiette. Je murmurais un vague « merci » et l'oiseau se retira, s'envolant par la même fenêtre que celle par laquelle il était entré. Je finis mon repas en silence, puis, je pris la lettre et monta dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Je fermais doucement la porte derrière moi, et ouvris l'enveloppe. Malefoy. 

  « Je serais bref. Le parc de Greenwood, aujourd'hui à minuit. Je sais que tu sauras trouver cet endroit.

D.M. »

  Pour être bref, il était bref... Je fis disparaître la lettre d'un coup de baguette magique. Simple mesure de sécurité. 

   Je savais parfaitement où se trouvait le parc de Greenwood. C'était un jardin miteux et délabré, connu des sorciers qui se gardaient bien de se promener dans un endroit aussi lugubre. Les rumeurs invraisemblables allaient de bon train, rumeurs que les langues trop pendues se plaisaient à raconter. De « Si tu y vas à minuit, tu seras transformé en loup-garou » à « c'est un lieu maudit par le spectre de la Mort ». Mais la plus connue, c'était bien sûr le « C'est le repaire de Sirius Black »... Qu'est-ce que les gens pouvaient raconter, comme idioties pour faire peur aux petits enfants ! S'il savaient que Sirius était mort depuis trois ans déjà... Je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Il me manquait. J'avais vraiment perdu tous les êtres qui faisaient partie de ma famille... Sirius n'avait pas de lien du sang avec moi, mais c'était tout de même mon parrain... Je secouais la tête. Ne pensons plus à un souvenir douloureux... 

 Plus que neuf heures... 

   Bien sûr, la journée se passa le plus lentement possible. C'est toujours lorsque l'on attend quelque chose avec impatience qu'elles mettent le plus de temps à se produire. 

Dix-neuf heures. J'allais dîner. Je remontais bien vite dans ma chambre. Je n'avais pas faim.

A vingt-et-une heures, je me préparais mentalement. Le parc de Greenwood se trouvait à une ou deux heures du Chemin de Traverse. 

Vingt-deux heures. Allons-y. Je prends ma cape d'invisibilité, ne préférant rien justifier de ma présence dans des rues vides à dix heures du soir. Je passais machinalement la main dans mes cheveux, dans le vague espoir de les coiffer. Je laisse tomber un centième de secondes plus tard. Il est temps d'y aller...

Le chemin est plus ou moins long. Comme je le prévoyais, j'arrivais deux heures plus tard. Chose étrange, j'étais le premier. Je le vis arriver une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait me voir, étant donné que je portais encore ma cape. Je souriais. Sourire que personne ne pouvait apercevoir, tant par la noirceur de la nuit que par mon invisibilité. 

- Tu es en retard, dis-je. 

Surpris, Malefoy regarda autour de lui, une pointe d'inquiétude dans son regard toujours aussi froid... Je retirais ma cape, sous le regard ébahi du Serpentard, qui me vit enfin. Quand il vit le tissu argenté, il compris. 

- Tu as une cape d'invisibilité ! ... 

- Et oui... acquiesçais-je d'un signe de tête. 

Il me dévisagea, furieux. 

- Je n'y crois pas ! C'est comme ça que je t'ai vu à Pré-au-Lard, lors de notre troisième année ! Je savais bien que je n'étais pas devenu fou... Salaud ! Cracha-t-il. 

J'éclatais de rire. 

- Allons, Malefoy... J'avais treize ans à l'époque... Et avoue tout de même que tu l'avais mérité ! Dis-je, pris entre deux fous rires. 

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je méritais un lancer de boue en plein visage, dit-il, avec une grimace de dégoût au souvenir particulièrement ragoûtant. 

- Vraiment ? Toutes ses années à se moquer de moi, Ron et Hermione ! Tes « Sang-de-Bourbe » et tes allusions douteuses à propos de Ron... Tes coups bas et tes remarques pleines « de bon sens » ! Si tu pouvais nous planter un couteau dans le dos, tu le ferais ! 

- Et toi de même, Potter... Je te signale que toi aussi tu sembles bien t'amuser à te foutre de moi...

- Tu ne me laissais pas le choix ! 

- Bien sûr, tout est de ma faute... Je me rappelle pourtant que c'est moi qui t'aie tendu la main, en première année... Main que tu as refusée. 

- Main que je refuserais encore maintenant! Tu avais insulté Ron, qui m'avait l'air beaucoup plus sympathique que toi... Il ne se comportait comme un affreux gamin pourri-gâté, ne parlait jamais avec mépris ou avec ton masque de froideur habituel, comme si rien ne pouvait t'atteindre...  Me défendais-je, mon sourire ayant disparu. 

- Mais oui, de toute façon, Le survivant et ses formidables amis sont parfaits... Ils sont courageux, intelligents, vaillants... Malefoy n'est qu'un horrible gamin prétentieux, méchant et fourbe... 

- Tu ne peux pas nier que c'est ce que tu as toujours montré. 

- Laisse tomber, Potter... 

 Je n'étais pas vraiment en colère, juste très surpris par les paroles de Malefoy. Ne venait-il de sous-entendre qu'il voulait peut-être... Enfin, c'est ridicule, je le se sais bien mais... Il veut que je devienne son .... Son ami ?! Oublions tout de suite cette drôle d'idée ! Idée tellement ridicule ! Et impossible... Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'est venu de penser quelque chose de pareil.  

Je suis complètement perdu... Je lève la tête.

Lui aussi ? Impossible de deviner. Son masque est accroché fermement à sa tête.  Bien... Calme.... Ne nous énervons pas. Cela ne serait sûrement pas favorable pour la suite. 

 - OK, laissons tomber... Dis-je en soupirant.

 - Bon... Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi sommes-nous là... Commence-t-il.

- Attends, laisse-moi deviner... Pour boire du thé ? Ou pour faire de la balançoire ? (Je montrais le parc à jeux complètement détruit) 

- Très drôle, Potter... Ton sens de l'humour singulièrement développé nous aidera beaucoup lors de situations difficiles...

Je jugeais utile de me taire, préférant ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

 Je commençais à lui expliquer mon plan. Il m'écouta sans rien dire. 

- Nous allons entrer dans la banque par l'entrée principale, c'est-à-dire comme des sorciers _normaux_. Je vais demander que l'on me conduise à mon coffre personnel. Toi, tu seras sous ta cape. Une fois arrivé, tu t'arrangeras pour assommer le Gobelin. Cela ne sert à rien de cambrioler mon coffre, donc nous continuerons notre chemin, et au passage nous volerons chaque coffre. L'argent récolté sera mis dans un sac, à l'aide d'un _reducio_. 

- OK, Malefoy... Mais comment compte-tu ouvrir les coffres ? Il n'y a que les gobelins qui peuvent le faire. 

- Ça me regarde, dis-je simplement.

Je n'allais pas lui avouer que je savais utiliser de la Magie Noire... « Enseignement » de mon père, bien évidemment. 

 Silence ensuite. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. 

- Bon... Après-demain à huit heures. Parce qu'il y aura moins de monde, donc moins de risques. Devant Gringotts. Viens directement avec ta cape. Et surtout sois-en avance, cela ferait bizarre que je doive attendre aux yeux des passants qui ne te verront pas... Tape discrètement dans mon dos que j'arrive, je saurais que tu seras là. 

- OK. 

Je ne savais pas vraiment si c'était un plan élaboré. Je ne savais pas vraiment si ça allait marcher... 

 Le surlendemain, je me levais vers cinq heures. Pour moins de trajet, je m'étais pris une chambre d'hôtel. J'avais un curieux creux au niveau de l'estomac. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de moi... J'avais des sentiments contradictoires. Je n'étais plus vraiment sûr de vouloir faire cela... 

  Surtout que.... 

Mais je n'avais pas à culpabiliser. Il s'agissait de Potter. 

 Je n'avais pas faim. 

Je me préparais... 

Il fallait que je sorte de l'hôtel vers huit heures dix. J'espérais que Potter ne serait pas en retard.... 

Je sortais.  Huit heures huit. 

Je vérifiais que j'avais bien la clef de mon coffre. Elle était là, dans ma poche. 

Je me dirigeais à pas lents vers la banque. Le creux de mon estomac ne voulait pas s'arrêter. J'essayais de ne pas y faire attention, mais c'était difficile. 

J'étais à quelques mètres devant la banque. Je me rapprochais mollement. Etait-il là ? ... 

Heureusement, oui. Je sentis une légère pression contre mon dos. Bien. 

 J'entrais, laissant la porte ouverte deux secondes le temps que Potter entre lui aussi. Je me dirigeais vers le comptoir, où un Gobelin m'adressa la parole. Je lui glissais la clef en murmurant un vague « coffre 48 ». Un autre gobelin arriva, m'accompagna jusqu'à une porte. Il semblait me fixer. Mais je compris bien vite qu'il fixait un point au dessus de mon épaule. Les Gobelins avaient-ils la faculté de voir à travers les capes d'invisibilité ? J'entrais par la porte que le Gobelin m'indiquait. Pourvu que Potter était près de moi... La porte retomba lourdement. Le Gobelin me suivait de près. Il me désigna un petit wagon. J'hésitais. J'y montais, prenant le plus de temps possible pour m'y installer, espérant qu'ainsi Potter aurait le temps d'y monter. Le Gobelin monta également. Je sentis que Potter se collait contre la paroi du wagon, et par l'occasion contre moi. Il essayait d'éviter le contact du Gobelin ?... .... Etait-il obligé de se coller contre moi ? J'étais stupide. Bien sûr qu'il était obligé. Je restais impassible alors que le wagon commençait son chemin.

 Le trajet dura une dizaine de minutes. Par moment, lors de virages trop serrés, Potter pour éviter le Gobelin, se serrait un peu plus. 

  Enfin ça s'arrêta. 

Nous sortons du wagonnet. Le Gobelin s'apprêtait à ouvrir le coffre, quand j'entendis un « Stupéfix » ! Aussitôt, le gobelin s'écroula par terre. 

Je vis Potter enlever sa cape. 

- Bien joué, dis-je.

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de le féliciter, mais c'était la moindre des choses. Je n'essayais cependant pas de montrer mon embarras. Et d'ailleurs, je n'avais aucune raison d'être embarrassé. Peut-être était-ce parce que je n'avais pas l'habitude de féliciter les gens. A moins que ce soit pour autre chose... Je ne voulais pas y penser...

- Il n'a rien remarqué, fit Potter. A un instant, j'ai cru qu'il m'avait repéré. 

- Moi aussi, avouais-je.

Je me penchais vers le corps inerte du Gobelin et reprit ma clef. 

- Bon... Et ben allons-y, dis-je. 

**_A suivre..._**

****

_Et c'est terminé... ^_^ ! J'aime bien ce chapitre, même si je ne sais pas si il va vous plaire ! Bon... Dans le prochain chapitre, le « commençage de volage de coffre » va débuter ^___^ ! Normalement, toute la partie où Drago entre à Gringotts etc. devait se dérouler au chapitre 8... Et pis je l'ai mis dans le chapitre 7 lol O_o ! Je suis contente car le texte fait une page de plus que d'habitude (sans compter mes réponses aux reviews et mes ptits mots...) _

_Bon :P._

_Je vous laisse ! ^^ ! J'essayerais de vous livrer le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine ! Je dis bien essayer lol. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une review, cela m'encouragera :D ! (je suis du genre paresseuse lol). _

_Nyonoshii._

****


	8. Dédales

Prends ton en-vol

_Bonjour à toutes ! (Je pense pas qu'il y ait des garçons lol ^^) Je suis contente... Le chapitre huit d'une fic *_* !!!! C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive ^^ ! Et ce n'est pas près de se terminer... Enfin j'espère lol TT'''' ! Je pense que les fans de slash  devraient être contentes de ce chapitre :D ! Rapprochement-sentimental-dû-aux-situations-douteuses-quand-tu-nous-tiens... ^_______^ Je vous dis pas plus p _

_Je rappelle que cette fic reste un slash, (je la mets en PG-13 pour cette raison) et que aucun des persos ne m'appartient : tout est à J. K. Rowling. Moi, j'ai juste écrit cette histoire, comme ça, pour voir..._

_Merci pour vos reviews !!! Je suis touchée de constater que ce que j'écris plaît à quelques personnes... Je ne vis pas pour avoir des reviews, mais ça fait tout de même du caramel au cœur quand t'en reçois une qui te dis « j'ai bien aimé ta fanfic » !!! Merci encore ^_^_

**Saael' **: Tu es la revieweuse pro de ff.net... ? O_o !!!  Ouah ! Je ne le savais pas du tout ! Incredible !!! A vrai dire je te soutiens, quand on prend un pseudo compliqué, on s'attache plus facilement à son surnom :D Surtout quand t'as une dizaine de personne qui te le rappelle lol TT (Lol, vise un peu le « Nyonoshii »... « Nyo » C'est + facile à retenir lol) Bon... J'ai compris le message et voici ma réponse : voici la suite, la voici, la voici, la voici, la voici, la voici, la voici, la voici, la voici, la voici, la voici, la voici, la voici, la voici, la voici, la voici, la voici... (J'ai compté dix-sept « la suite », donc je te réponds dix-sept fois ^-^) 

**Celine.s **: T'es malade, de nouveau? Je suis désolée L , T'as pas de chance ''''''' Je te souhaite un bon rétablissement, je ne t'en veux pas si tu fais des fautes, loin de là lol... (J'suis la première à en faire ^^) En tout cas, je te remercie d'être là, alors que t'as la crève... Merci merci merci ! Soigne-toi bien surtout ! 

**Blaise le poussin masqué **: Le volage commence maintenant ^^ ! Une autre idée en tête, Draco ? Je ne sais pas... Nan, je vous jure, j'suis en train de réfléchir lol. TT''''''.... Vous savez, j'aime bien répéter... Comme je suis du genre à ne jamais rien écouter, il faut souvent me répéter des choses pour que je comprenne TT'''''''.... Lol ! Mais là je ferais un effort, promis ^-^ ! Bon... Je vous épargne les bisous... ^___^ 

**Varda **: Hi à toi aussi ! C'est vrai que le Grand Harry Potter qui se fait renvoyer O_o''''.... Il se fait renvoyer Temporairement, aussi, mais ça ne l'empêchera pas de voler une banque avec Dray ! Incredible !! Je te rassure, la relation Harry/Drago va se développer... Plus tôt que tu ne le croies... Un Harry plus « Malefoy », en fait ? Je pense que nos deux « héros » vont changer aux fils des chapitres... Bon, à plus, à bientôt j'espère ! 

**Sarah **: Coucou ^-^ ! Je suis contente de voir que tu as aimé ^^. C'est vrai que c'est différent de ce qu'on peut lire d'habitude... D'habitude, les auteurs n'écrivent pas ce genre de folie ^^'''''... Enfin bon, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, bye :) 

**Kaicha **: Mouais, t'aime bien ? Tant mieux ^^. Comment ça que signifie le titre ? Je l'avais expliqué au chapitre 6... Enfin bon c'est pas grave ^^ Bye bye ^^ 

**Hannange **: je suis contente de te revoir *_* ! Tu penses que notre blond favori ne laisse pas harry si indifférent ?... Même si je n'ai rien précisé à ce sujet dans les chapitres précédents... ?? Hum ^^ ! Tu verras bien ^^ Looooool je sais c'est ce que je dis à chaque fois TT... Bon, ben j'espère que tu seras là pour lire ce chapitre, qui j'espère, te plaira ^^

**Elaya & Angel452 **: Bonjour vous deux ! Z'allez bien ? En tout cas merci pour votre review ^^ ! A quand autre chose que les disputes ? TT... Euh... Héhéhéhé (fais l'air de celle qui crois tout savoir) héhéhé... Si ça peut vous rassurer, y'a quelques ptits changements dans ce chapitre ! Du moins je l'espère TT... Vous aussi c'est votre perso préféré, Sirius ? Snif, j'y crois pas qu'il est mort... Ouuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiin ! Il restera toujours dans mon cœur ! 

**Micloun **: Coucou ça va ? Moi aussi lol. Bon... « Ils tournent autour du pot. Et pas qu'autour du pot ». Euh TT... C'était qu'une expression, quoi ... Tourner leur langue ? Lol ! Un de ces jours, un de ces jours... Et plus tôt que tu ne le crois ^^ ! J'en dis pas plus :P. Parce que je peux pas en dire plus vu que j'en sais pas plus que toi lol ^^ ! Ah ? J'suis sensée être l'auteur ?... Tiens, on m'a pas prévenu -_-''' (baffe) 

 Comment ça peut heurter la sensibilité ? Hé je signale que j'ai mis « PG-13 » c'est pas pour rien TT... J'aurais ptet du prévenir, mais j'pensais pas que ça allait choquer à ce point ! Bon d'accord j'suis fautive... mais c'est pas un « [censuré] » ou un [censuré] qui va te choquer, si ??? .... J'suis désolée, mais quand j'pense à Lucius y'a qu'un mot qui me vient et c'est « salaud ». C'est pas que je l'aime pas ... Mais c'est un salaud, quoi. Pourvu que maman ne lise pas ça elle crierait sinon (baffe)... J'aurais bien aimé un mot moins vulgaire, mais je n'ai pas trouvé...  En fait je n'ai pas fait l'effort de chercher XD ! Désolée TT. Bon OK je me tais ^^ 

Bon... Moi aussi j'ai bcp aimé la scène du wagonnet lol ^^. J'avais envie de faire un ptit truc, comme ça, lol ! Excuse-moi j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... PTDR ! Bon... J'ne suis pas en avance... Scuse TT. Les 4 vérités... Ah ouais, j'avais pas vu sous cet angle. Faut dire qu'il fallait bien que Harry se pose quelques questions avant :D .... Déjà que c'est assez irréel comme ça alors... ^^'''' Et pour le « je rêve » de Harry... A ce moment-là (et comme à de nombreux autres moments) il pouvait dire que ça... Y'était choqué, quoi O_o !! T_T. Bon... Ben je te laisse ^^ et je t'épargne les bisous ^^ ! J'espère que ce chap te plaira (quand même lol) ^^ . Il a été dur à écrire, mais je l'aime bien... Euh, bon, je me tais, je me tais ^^

**_Bon, maintenant, bonne lecture ^^_**

_---------------------------------_

Chapitre 8 : Dédales 

_---------------------------------_

  Je regarde derrière Malefoy. Le long de la paroi où est sculpté le coffre de pierre est nu, sale. Aucun coffre aux alentours. Nous allons devoir en trouver un. Ce qui ne devrait pas être trop difficile, étant donné que nous sommes dans une banque. Banque de sorciers, peut-être, mais cela restait une banque. Nous allions mettre un peu plus de temps à en trouver un, c'est tout... Peut-être pourrions-nous faire la conversation, en attendant. Peut-être a-t-il vraiment envie que nous soyons amis. Cela ne me dérangerait pas plus que ça... Si seulement ce n'était pas un sale petit prétentieux blondinet ! 

- Il va falloir marcher un peu, dis-je, cassant le silence.

Il hoche la tête. Je vois bien qu'il n'a pas envie de répondre, ou peut-être n'a-t-il pas envie de m'adresser la parole. Mon hypothèse sur notre prochaine amitié tombe à l'eau... Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Comme si cela m'enchantait de devoir voler une banque parce que Môssieur Malefoy Jr. veut sauver son père... 

  Enfin. Il va falloir supporter tout cela, maintenant, nous n'avons plus vraiment le choix.

   Nous commençons à marcher. Nous n'empruntions pas le wagonnet, jugeant plus prudent de marcher près du chemin de fer. De plus, nous n'avions aucune idée de l'endroit où il nous conduirait. Réagirait-il ? Tout ce genre de questions où on ne peut s'empêcher de douter. Lorsque l'on devient un voleur, je crois que la meilleure des armes est la prudence –et la discrétion. 

 Nous longeons le mur. Les coffres se trouvaient dans le sous-sol, qui, manifestement, avait été aménagé il y a très longtemps, de sorte à ce que l'on puisse se trouver dans des salles et des couloirs plus ou moins facilement repérables (pour les gobelins et leurs wagonnets, bien entendu). Cependant, le temps s'était fait sentir et avait déposé sa marque. Les murs, rongés par le calcaire, avaient formé des grottes. Des stalactites, s'étant créés par l'occasion, pendaient ici ou là, parfois s'unissant avec quelques stalagmites pour former un poteau instable. L'air était humide, chargé de poussière valsant de pierre en pierre dû au manque d'attention pour nettoyer un temps soit peu.  

  Et dans cette ambiance Grotte-esque,  toujours aucun coffre à l'horizon. 

  Le mur que nous longions cesse brutalement. On se retrouve dans une sorte de salle de calcaire. Bien que le statut de « salle » soit un hasard, étant donné les morceaux de pierre gisant par terre, les stalactites toujours pendant, et même...

- Des os ?... Murmure Malefoy. 

Je me rapprochai et examinai attentivement les quelques os reposant par terre. Par leur forme allongée, ressemblant vaguement à une baguette de batterie moldue, j'en déduisais que cela pouvait être des côtes. Humaines ou animales ? Je ne saurais le dire avec précision. Ces mystérieuses côtes paraissaient noires. Non, ce n'était pas une impression. Elles étaient véritablement noires. Avec précaution, j'effleurai la côte, et me retrouvai avec une légère poussière sur le doigt. Bien sûr... 

 Je compris à l'instant. C'était de la cendre. Ces os avaient étés brûlés. Je me frottais vigoureusement l'index contre ma robe de sorcier. 

 Malefoy s'approcha.

- Est-ce que ce serait possible que... 

Je hoche la tête.  Il me regarde, horrifié. Ou du moins, j'imagine qu'il est horrifié. Il ne laisse rien paraître. Je me demande vraiment comment il fait pour paraître si... Si peu humain. Oui, c'est ça le mot. On ne peut pas être si peu expressif.

- Avec un peu de chance, nous n'aurons pas à... à l'affronter, dis-je calmement.

- Comme si j'avais peur, Potter. Je te signale que nous sommes à Gringotts. Ces genres de _pièges_ sont monnaie courante, ici. Les voleurs sont impitoyablement abattus. Dit-il sur un ton aussi calme que le mien.

- Je sais. 

Il ne croit tout de même pas que c'est moi qui a peur ? Apparemment, mon doute se révèle exact lorsque je vois une ombre de sourire sur son visage. Est-ce utile de préciser que ce n'est pas un sourire amical ? 

- Ne dis rien, dis-je. C'est faux de toute façon. 

- C'est touchant, Potter. On dirait un petit garçon. 

Je le dévisage, surpris. Lui aussi me dévisage, à demi-amusé, je suppose. Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? 

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je demande.

- Super Potter a peur... ? dit-il, la voix plus traînante que jamais.

J'éclate de rire. Si ce n'est que ça !!! Moi qui m'imaginais tout autre chose... ...... Je ne sais pas, quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus _intelligent _de la part de Malefoy...

Il n'est vraiment pas un très bel exemple de maturité ! Bien que moi-même ne sois pas un meilleur cas, je l'avoue. C'est déjà ça de l'avoir remarqué. On dit bien que s'apercevoir que l'on est immature est une preuve d'intelligence, non ?

 Je continue de rire. Surtout que les pensées de cet instant n'arrangent rien. 

  Celui-ci semble aussi surpris que moi il y a un instant. Je vois bien que mon rire le déstabilise. Il n'a jamais vu quelqu'un rire, ou quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ? 

Je me calmais tant bien que mal. Je n'ai pas toujours l'occasion de rire ainsi, il faut en profiter... Malefoy me regarda comme si j'étais un halluciné, ce qui n'était pas trop loin de la vérité. Allez, maintenant, il faut se calmer... Voilà... Je suis dans une banque avec Drago Malefoy pour pouvoir voler 1 milliard de gallions pour libérer son mangemort de père... Je respire un bon coup. 

Après tout, je vais peut-être mourir ici ? On ne sait jamais... « Le Survivant meurt dans un tragique accident alors qu'il tentait de voler Gringotts ! Interview exclusive de Filldur, Gobelin victime de la folie de Harry Potter ! » 

J'ai eu tant d'occasions de mourir, après tout. Peut-être que cette fois-ci, ce sera la bonne ? 

Qu'importe !... 

En fait... Non. Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir à cause d'un accident stupide. C'est idiot... Je suis idiot.

Je tourne la tête en direction de Malefoy.

- Alors... ? Quel chemin choisir ? Je demande.

Trois trous devant nous, juste assez grand pour passer. 

Il réfléchit.

- Celui de gauche. Dit-il.

- Et pourquoi pas celui de droite ?! 

- Parce que j'ai décidé qu'on irait à gauche, c'est tout. 

- Ah bon ? Monsieur Malefoy a décidé qu'on irait à gauche ? 

- Tu m'as demandé de choisir, je te signale. J'ai choisi. 

- Bon ! OK, si t'insistes, on va à gauche... Prépare ta baguette au cas où on LE rencontrerait...

Il m'ignore. 

Mais pourquoi je m'énerve comme cela ? J'ai honte. Je me conduis vraiment comme un stupide idiot crétin. Je ris, et deux minutes plus tard, je me dispute avec lui. 

Complètement idiot. 

Nous prenons donc le chemin de gauche. C'est une sorte de tunnel sombre. Il est tellement étroit que je suis obligé d'être derrière Malefoy. Super. Je murmure un « lumos » pendant qu'il fait de même. Les parois du tunnel sont éclairées à la lueur de nos baguettes magiques. Apparemment, le tunnel dure plus longtemps que je ne l'avais prévu. 

Mais au moins, là je suis sûr qu'Il ne sera pas là. Il doit sûrement être trop gros pour passer dans un si petit tunnel. 

Je soupire. 

Nous allions marcher pas mal de temps.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

  Nous n'avions rien à craindre dans ce tunnel. Du moins, je l'espérais. Qui sait, avec Gringotts ? On aurait du l'interroger, le Gobelin, avant de l'assommer... Mais c'était trop tard maintenant. Qu'importe. Nous verrons bien ce qui se passera. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais peur... Il n'y a pas marqué « balafré » sur mon front, tout de même, je suis un Malefoy... Et puis, même si j'avais peur, est-ce que j'aurais vraiment la stupidité de le montrer ? N'importe quoi. Vraiment idiot. 

  Nous continuons à marcher dans le tunnel. De temps à autre, on voyait des tâches sombres sur les murs. Je ne préférais même pas savoir d'où provenaient ces tâches.  

Il ne se passe toujours rien. J'aurais pensé, que tout de même, qu'il y aurait quelque chose. Des pièges, des culs-de-sac...  Rien. 

On était des voleurs, on était dans une banque, on avait assommé un gobelin, et rien ! Qu'est-ce Gringotts nous mijotait-elle ?... 

Je pensais, inquiet, à que Potter m'avait dit, dans la « salle ». L'histoire avec les os. Etait-ce vrai ?... Sûrement. 

 Nous marchons, Potter derrière, moi devant, lorsque je bute sur quelque chose. Je m'étale de tout mon long ! 

- Argh ! Qu'est-ce... Grognais-je.

- Bonne question. Répond le Balafré.

Je me retourne et me lève. 

- Une trappe. Bien. Dis-je, reprenant difficilement mon calme.

- Ouvrons-la. On verra bien ce qui se passe. Dit-il. 

Je n'ai pas d'objection. Je préférais l'ouvrir plutôt que de devoir marcher indéfiniment dans ce maudit tunnel. Nous verrons bien ce qui se passe. 

Hésitant, je vois Potter ouvrir lentement la trappe. Le lourd morceau de bois est soulevé, révélant un passage minuscule. Il s'enfonçait dans le sol. Il n'y avait pas de marches : le sol, autrefois dallé, formait des bosses et des creux désagréables. 

- Bon, et ben, allons-y, soupira-t-il.

Ce que nous faisons sur le champ. Je laisse Potter prendre la marche. Le passage est tellement bas de plafonds que nous sommes obligés de nous baisser. Ce n'est pas vraiment pratique, mais au moins, nous n'avons plus à faire des « lumos », des torches enflammées pendant aux murs, dont la lueur de grandes ombres noires sur le sol. 

Le mini-tunnel ne dure pas longtemps. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, des escaliers aux formes bizarres accueillaient nos pas. Nous les montons et nous débouchons dans une salle spacieuse, immense, au très haut plafond, avec plusieurs autres chemins.

Et là... Des coffres ! 

- C'est pas trop tôt, grognais-je en m'approchant d'un des coffres.

Potter ne répond pas. J'entends alors un râle, rauque et guttural.  Je me retourne, le plus lentement et le plus calmement possible. 

Ce que je vois est bien ce que je crois voir ? 

Je pense bien... 

Il me fixe de ses yeux jaunes reptiliens. Sa peau noire écailleuse semble aussi dure que le roc.  Deux cornes grises, d'au moins trente centimètres chacune, forment un « V » sur son étroite tête. Ses narines frémissantes, laissent échapper quelques volutes de fumée sur son étroit museau, entrouvrant sa gueule, laissant découvrir une paire de dents étonnamment pointues. Deux grandes ailes, morceaux de chair tendus au bout des os, sont repliées sur son dos courbé. Des pointes parsèment ce dos, semblant le transpercer. Sans parler de sa taille... Huit mètres ? Neuf ? 

Un dragon... et pas n'importe lequel, hélas. Un dragon Norvégien à Crête [*]. Celui dont ses morsures sont venimeuses. 

Il nous fixe de ses yeux globuleux. Peut-être se demande-t-il qui va-t-il attaquer en premier ? 

Nous levons notre baguette en même temps.

J'entends un sort lancé par Potter, alors que je lance moi-même un sort. Le dragon vole, l'aire de la salle le lui permettant, et évite nos sorts. Je l'entends grogner, comme si il ricanait, puis je le vois ouvrir la gueule. 

Le dragon crache son jet de flammes. Je n'ai pas le temps d'éviter. 

- Attention ! , Potter hurle. 

Je me sens tomber par terre alors que je vois les flammes atteindre l'endroit où j'étais quelques temps plus tôt. Que s'est-il passé ? 

Je regarde autour de moi, surpris. J'entends un murmure.

- je suis sous ma cape. Vite, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps... Il faut aller dans un coffre. 

Je sens un tissu tomber sur moi et je me retrouve en train de courir, Potter côte à côte. Le dragon, enragé, crache partout, incendiant la salle au hasard. Nous l'évitons de justesse. Un coffre est juste devant nous... Je tends la main, en même temps que Potter... Dans d'autres circonstances, nous aurions pus tendre la main pour attraper le vif d'or dans un match de quidditch.... Plus que quelques centimètres... 

Je me sens projeté en avant et je m'affale contre le mur. J'entends le hurlement du dragon, furieux de voir ses proies s'échapper. J'entends Potter « atterrir » plus loin. 

Difficilement, je me relève. Je regarde autour de moi. Nous sommes dans un coffre, vide. La cape d'invisibilité gît au milieu. 

Nous sommes sauvés. Mais plus pour longtemps. Nous sommes pris au piège.

**_A suivre _**

****

_Termiiiiiiiinéééé !!! Excusez-moi, j'ai un jour de retard TT... 'Fin bon ^^. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^ . Il m'en aura pris du temps à écrire lol. Mais c'est parce qu'il était dur à écrire aussi. 'Fin bon, le principal c'est qu'il soit là :D. Voilà, j'essayerais de vous livrer le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine. Je promets rien car j'ai une semaine surchargée mais je vais essayer ^^ _

_'Fin bref ! Si vous avez un peu de temps, ce serait gentil de me laisser une review ! Merci^^_

_Nyonoshii_


	9. Coincés

Prends ton en-vol 

_..... Euh... ben voilàààà la suiiiteuhhh !!!! (Roulement de tambour) ...... ......... Ah ben non les tambours ont disparu ^^'''''''''''.... J'suis contente tout de même. Hein kwôaaa ? Ben vi... J'ai mis un ptit mot pour préciser que j'avais pas d'inspi et les personnes ont assez bien réagi... ça m'a assez réconforté et je me suis dit « allez... Quand faut écrire, faut écrire ! » Je sais que ce chap. va vous décevoir meuh bon... On dira que j'étais fatiguée lol ^^'''''''' Non, sérieusement, j'espère que vous vous doutez que j'ai pas écrit la suite en retard pour vous embêter... Je n'avais vraiment pas d'inspi... _

_  Enfin bref, ça on s'en fout, c'qui vous intéresse c'est la suite, c'est ça ? A moins que vous n'avez cliqué là que par hasard ? C'est fort possible après tout ^^''''' _

_Je rappelle que cette fic reste un slash, (je la mets en PG-13 pour cette raison) et que aucun des persos ne m'appartient : tout est à J. K. Rowling. Moi, j'ai juste écrit cette histoire, comme ça, pour voir..._

**Réponse aux reviews – Merciiiiiii bcp !!! Un pitit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir ^_^ Excusez-moi pour les réponses un peu brèves, j'avais trop hâte de publier le chapitre _**

**Hannange** : Koukou o^^o Une sublime histoire d'amour ? Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. FIN- Ah, zut, ça c'est pas possible +++++baffe++++ TT. Mais je pense pas faire de death fic ^^. Je suis pas assez trop – moins ... Euh bref, je pense pas pouvoir écrire ce genre de fic XP. 

**Elaya & Angel452 :** Salut vous ^^ Euh je suis désolée pour le retard... je ne sais pas si vous avez lu le pitit mot que j'avais écrit y'a quelques temps pour prévenir TT. Bon, à part ça, voici la suite, et  suis désolée si vous allez trouver ça court... Un de ces jours peut-être... **baffe**

**Celine.s **: Bon... Suis désolée '''. Vraiment ! Ne voulais pas faire autant de retard ! Mais n'avais plus d'inspi... ...... Et à part ça ton dos comment il va ???? (Essayons de changer de sujet pour ne pas réveiller le tigre lol) . je pense que tu seras contente de ce chapitre, tu sais pourquoi ? Si je dis « slash » « Harry » « Drago » tu penses à quoi ? Rien de (trop) déplacé j'espère ?? +++Baffe+++ Euh bref !!!! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture lol ^^ Et merci encore ^__^ (émue....)

**Sarah Levana **: Coucou toi ^.~.  Ça va comme tu veux ??? Excuse-moi pour les faux délais que j'ai donnés... trop en retard la fille TT... En tout cas j'suis crevée =_=. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ^^ Rapprochement prévu et même plus que prévu ^^ 

**Kit Kat **: Personnellement, je préfère les M&M's... Aaaaaaaah blague foireuse en vue nooooooooooon ! (BOUM ! –bruit du canon dans ma tête =_=... t'inquiète ça sonne creux XD) Euh... _. Merci pour ta review c'est gentil ! Car tu sais, ça fait toujours plaisir une review ^^.  'Fin bon... Voici la suite (en retard T-T) 

**Ikuko195 **: Ikukooooo !!!! Comment ça va bien ? Moi aussi je t'avais pas encore croisé sur ff.net... Faut dire en ce moment je lis surtout du slash donc... Bon ça va suis désolée ! Suis nulle je sais... Bref. Vivement dimanche prochain pour la MAJ de ton site *_*

**Kaicha **: Les tuer ??? Ben... pas trop... Un peu quand même nyark nyark ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire  ^^ ! 

**Katerinu :** Kikou ^^ Merci pour ta review ^^  Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic, *_* ! Bon ben je te laisse lire la suite si tu veux ^^ 

**LOU4 :** Salut ^^ Merci pour ta review d'encouragement, c'est zentil  *-* !

**Micloun : **Salut Micloun ^^ Toujours là pour reviewer .... merciiii ! Est-ce que tu sais que je t'aime ? Non ? Et ben maintenant tu le sais ^^ ! Merci pour tes rassurements.... (Purée ! Ce mot il existe !!!) J'avoue, j'ai eu envie d'écrire après avoir lu ta review... Elles sont toujours constructives, ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des reviews de la part d'une amie ^-^ ! Sinon je ne pense pas arrêter ma fic... Je l'aime bien, le scénario aussi... pis j'ai trop envie de savoir la fin ___. Lol. Comment ça c'est moi l'auteur ? Ben justement ! Bon... J'espère que ce chap va te plaire...Voili voilou ^^ 

****

_-----------------------------------_

Chapitre 9 : Coincés...

_---------------------------------_

Nous sommes piégés, comme des souris, trop gourmandes, s'étant approchées de trop près du bout de gruyère. Le piège se refermait sur nous, et nous ne pouvions que le constater, impuissants... 

 Je me laissais tomber par terre, impossible de réfléchir. Il n'y avait aucun moyen, aucune solution possible. Juste la réalité... Le dragon et l'épaisse porte, devant nous. Coincés dans un coffre aux dimensions exigus... Oh, non, je ne suis pas claustrophobe. Mais la situation m'inquiétait. Comment allions-nous sortir ? C'était sans espoir...  

   Non, il ne fallait pas se laisser aller. Il y avait forcément une solution... Je n'allais pas mourir comme cela, enfermé stupidement dans un stupide coffre, attaqué par un stupide dragon en compagnie d'un blond stupide ! La situation aurait pu être comique, si ce n'était pas nous qui étions enfermés. On rit toujours du malheur des autres, mais lorsque celui-ci sonne à notre porte, on a l'air intelligent... 

  « Nous » ? Je dis « nous » depuis le début. Malefoy et moi. Cela peut paraître futile, mais... Cela n'est pas aussi insignifiant que cela le devrait être. C'est étrange, mais le fait d'y penser ne me met pas dans un état de rage approfondie, comme cela m'arrivait souvent il n'y a pas si longtemps. Pourquoi cela avait-il chang ? Peut-être était-ce la situation qui ne permettait pas ma colère de petit enfant. Etre enfermé, peut-être pour l'éternité, menacé par un dragon, fait partie de ce genre de situation. 

   Sauvé de l'infâme reptile pour mourir à petit feu... Mais il y avait forcément un moyen ! Si les Gobelins pensent que je vais me laisser capturer dans un coffre, comme un idiot, sans réagir et sans rien faire, c'est qu'ils ne connaissent pas assez le Survivant ! 

    J'en avais tué, des personnes, pourries jusqu'à la moelle, au cours de ma vie... Je me considérais comme un assassin... J'en hurlais de désespoir... J'ai vu des gens mourir devant mes yeux... 

    Alors, pensaient-ils vraiment que je n'étais qu'un minable petit garçon ? Je vais leur montrer, ce que le « minable petit garçon » peut faire ! J'avais trop vécu pour mourir ainsi ! 

   Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la lourde porte de pierre. Je levais ma baguette. 

« Alhomora ! » 

  Rien. Bien sûr. Ce n'était pas un sort de force mineure qui allait ouvrir une porte ensorcelée... 

   Je continuai. Il y avait forcément un sort... Malefoy ne pensait-il pas voler Gringotts sans avoir un sort de secours dans des situations comme celles-ci, tout de même... 

- Malefoy ! Au lieu de rester couché, viens m'aider ! Lui criai-je.

Pas de réponse. 

- Tu crois que c'est en restant comme ça que l'on va sortir d'ici ? Dis-je encore. 

  Toujours pas de réponse. 

- Allez ! Je ne pourrais pas y arriver seul ! 

  Toujours rien... Ne serait-il pas mort ? 

  Je l'entendis alors.

- Il n'y a pas d'espoir... 

  Je me retournais. Il avait enfoui sa tête dans son cou et semblait demeurer là, sans aucun autre but, les yeux dans le vide. 

- Malefoy ? 

Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Abandonnerai-il déjà avant même d'avoir commenc ? 

  Je laisse tomber la porte un instant et je m'avance vers lui. 

- Arrête de dire des bêtises... Il y a toujours un espoir, dis-je. 

- C'est faux... Murmure-t-il en guise de réponse. 

Il relève un petit peu la tête, et j'aperçois  deux iris argentées. Elles sont si vides, et pourtant si pleines d'émotions... On les croirait inexpressives, mais lorsqu'on s'attarde un peu dans son regard, on peut apercevoir une minuscule lueur, qui brille, qui aimerait briller, mais qui est obligée de se terrer au coin de l'œil, cachée derrière la tempête bleue argentée. 

  Je n'ai pas le courage de m'impatienter, je n'ai pas le courage de lui crier dessus. J'arrive à voir sa détresse sur son visage, et je n'ai pas envie d'en profiter. Il doit sûrement souvent côtoyer la tristesse, il doit sûrement souvent essayer de la cacher, mais cela ne lui va pas. 

- Je sais que tu as de bonnes raisons de dire cela, lui chuchotai-je le plus calmement possible. Peut-être qu'un jour, on se rendra compte qu'il n'y a plus aucun espoir sur terre. Peut-être qu'alors ce sera le chaos. Mais pour le moment... Il y a un espoir. Peut-être a-t-on du mal à le voir, mais il est là, toujours, pour nous soutenir, quoi qu'il se passe... 

  Sans réfléchir, je l'étreins doucement. Surpris, il se raidit, peut-être en même temps que moi. Nous avons un point commun, nous n'avions plus l'habitude.

   Il ne proteste pas. Je suppose qu'il n'est pas en état de protester contre quoi que ce soit. 

- Il suffit juste de le vouloir, conclus-je à son oreille. 

Je le lâche brusquement, me rendant subitement compte de ce que j'étais en train de faire. Qu'est-ce-que-qui-comment-de-quoi ? 

Je m'éloigne, trébuche, retombe par terre sur le postérieur. 

Ais-je vraiment.... Serré Malefoy dans mes bras ? Je suis définitivement devenu fou ? 

Il me regarde, interloqué. Au moins, il semble de nouveau parmi nous. C'est vrai que je voulais le rassurer, mais c'était juste pour qu'il m'aide à ouvrir cette foutue porte de pierre... Je ne pensais pas du tout faire une chose pareille. Et puis... Malefoy est un homme. 

Qu'est-ce que je suis en train d'insinuer ? 

C'est le fait d'être enfermé qui m'embrouille, ce n'est pas possible autrement...

Je tourne la tête je ne me suis jamais senti autant gêné de toute ma vie. Je suis sûrement en train de rougir comme une jeune pucelle effarouchée. 

J'ai honte... Mais au moins, l'air est un peu moins chargé, désormais. 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

  Il m'a étreint  comme un peut étreindre un ami, ou... N'y pensons plus... N'y songe pas... 

 Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête ?! Etais-je abattu à ce point ? 

Je le regarde sans comprendre. Il semble aussi –voire plus gêné que moi. La différence, c'est que lorsque Potter est gêné, quel que soit le motif, le rouge lui monte aux joues aussi naturellement que le rictus me monte aux lèvres à cet instant. 

J'aurais bien souri de la situation, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Nous étions enfermés dans un coffre. Je jette un distrait regard autour de moi. Dans un coffre, vide. 

 Je savais parfaitement ce qu'il fallait faire, ce qu'il faudrait faire, mais je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre. Je m'y étais préparé, pourtant. J'étais sûr que je pourrais le faire. Mais je me suis rendu compte que c'était plus difficile que prévu. Je n'avais pas compris cela... 

 Et puis, Potter arrive juste au moment où je me demandais « que faire ? » avec ses « espoirs » et tout cela. Ça, ce n'était pas compris dans mes plans. Si il commence à me parler de Bien ou d'espoir, comment vais-je pouvoir lever ma baguette ? 

 Il faut sombrer dans les Ténèbres pour se servir de sa puissance. Je savais que c'était un prix dur à payer, mais il le fallait, coûte que coûte. Pour Père. 

  Je pensais pouvoir ne pas subir l'influence de Potter, mais je m'étais trompé. Impossible de sombrer dans les Ténèbres aux côtés de l'ange du bien. C'est contre les lois de la nature. C'était contre l'essence même de la vie, contre toutes les morales du monde. 

 Alors, que faire ? Il n'y a qu'une seule solution, et je ne suis plus sûr de vouloir l'utiliser. 

Il me regarde, inquiet.

- ça va ? Demande-t-il.

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? 

Il se laisse aller contre le mur de roche. 

- Et bien... Peut-être parce que l'on est enfermés dans un coffre vide... Qu'on a rien à manger... Que l'on va peut-être servir de nourriture à un dragon... Et qu'on ne sait toujours pas comment sortir...

Bien sûr que si, petit Potter, je la sais, cette solution... Quelque chose qui a l'air simple mais qui est si compliqué en même temps. Quelque chose qui définira si je suis plongé des les Ténèbres mortes ou non. 

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à réfléchir, ou à espérer, dit-il après un moment de silence.

  Le temps nous est sûrement compté. Si je ne me décide pas, peut-être allions-nous périr lentement, au fin fond d'une grotte cachée sous une banque. Je ne veux pas mourir comme ça. Mais ma vie sera peut-être un enfer si je ne meurs pas... 

  C'est si compliqué. Je n'aime pas me prendre la tête. La vie est tellement difficile à gérer, et malgré tout, elle ne sera jamais blanche ou noire, comme on aimerait qu'elle soit. 

   Les Ténèbres ou la Lumière sont aussi compliquées... Elles sont reliées, et l'une ne peut exister sans l'autre. Pourtant, elles n'existent que pour se détruire. Un filet de passion et de haine. 

  Est-ce que tout cela a un sens ? Si je le fais, serais-je plongé dans les Ténèbres ? Vaut-il mieux mourir plutôt que servir le mal ? 

  Je ne sais plus quoi faire... Tout cela n'a plus de sens. Mon espoir, notre espoir, c'est utiliser les Ténèbres. Pour aller dans la Lumière, il va nous falloir utiliser le Noir. C'est si contradictoire...

  Utiliser la magie noire pour sauver sa peau. Notre peau. 

**_A suivre _**

****

****

_J'ai réussi à écrire ce chapitre ____ !!! Il est beaucoup plus court que les précédents, c'est vrai... Mais c'est déjà ça lol :P. Vaut mieux ça que rien, nan ? Nan... ? Bon tant pis . _

_Voili, voilou. Dans le chap. 10, Dray va être de nouveau confronté à ce choix... Il croit qu'il est seul à choisir mais il a oublié que Ri-Ri est là ^__^ Enfin je crois... C'est ce que j'ai projet de faire, mais bon si il faut ça sera même pas ça lol ^^''''_

_'Fin bref. Vous pouvez me laisser une petite review si vous le voulez ^^. Ça serait zentil ^^ _

_Nyonoshii _


	10. Trouver un moyen de réchauffer son âme

Prends ton en-vol 

_Chapitre 10 !!! O_o ! Je suis émue, le dixième chapitre d'une fic... C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive ___ ! Et sûrement la dernière lol :P. 'Fin bon c'est pas le sujet ! Je vous livre ce chap. plus tôt que prévu pour me faire pardonner... Comment ça on veut pas de mon excuse ??? ___ _

_Je rappelle que cette fic reste un slash, (je la mets en PG-13 pour cette raison) et que aucun des persos ne m'appartient : tout est à J. K. Rowling. Moi, j'ai juste écrit cette histoire, comme ça, pour voir..._

_Bon, j'espère que vous avez remarqué que dans le chapitre précédent, il y a eu un rapprochement (c'est le cas de le dire *baffe*)  entre nos deux cambrioleurs... Et vi c'est à partir du chap. 9 que cette situation va peu à peu évoluer ^___^ (toute contente lol) *** Triple baffe*** _

**_Réponse aux reviews_**

**Ikuko195 **: Moi aussi je croyais que j'avais plus d'inspiration... TT Lol. En tout cas Drago n'a pas fini de se prendre la tête tout seul ^__^ J'espère que le chap. 10 te plaira :D 

**Celine.s : **Tous les deux gênés par la situation ? Bien évidemment ^^ ! Et ils sont pas prêts d'arrêter d'être gênés ^-^ (sourire sadique) Euh bref :P. Bon, ben voilà le chapitre 10 ^^ lol.

**Misslulu :** Oh mais c'est pas grave tu sais ^^ Le principal c'est de laisser un pitit mot ^^ Merci bcp pour tes encouragements :D

**Mel-Imoen : **Si je te reconnais ? Euh... (Réfléchis).... ..... Imoen-sama !!! Lol bien sûr que je t'ai reconnu ^^ Merchi pour ta review ^_^ C'est vrai que pour le moment le slash est pas commencé et très hésitant... ça va évoluer peu à peu :D. 'Fin j'espère lol. Bon, j'aime toujours autant tes oekakis ^^ . Je te laisse, on se reverra sur la galerie :D 

**Nymia **: oh mais c'est pas grave de laisser une pitite review ^^ ! L'important c'est l'intention ^^. Merci beaucoup ^^

**Katerinu **: Y'a pas de mal à être folle... Lol ^^ Merciiiiii !!! J'adore les revieweuses comme toi, ça remonte considérablement le moral ! Merci merci ^-^ !!! 

**Eowyn Malefoy **: Bon j'espère que le choix de Drago ne va trop te décevoir... J'croise les doigts ! Merci d'avoir laissé un chtit mot merchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! ^^

**Vif d'or **: Bonjour ! (Ou bonsoir :P) Je suis très honorée qu'une adulte aime ce que j'écris... C'est très flattant *_* ! J'suis qu'une pauvre folle immature et naïve limite fleur bleue... C'est trop d'honneurs pour moi (pleure à chaude larmes) Alors... Quelque chose de plus croustillant ? Patience, patience ... Mais attention, c'est pas une fic NC-17 non plus hein !!! Enfin bref. Merci encore pour ta magnifique review ! Je suis contente qu'il n'y ait pas que des folles qui savent pas aligner trois mots comme moi qui lisent des fanfics, ça me fait plaisir ! A bientôt, je l'espère !

Annonce !!!  Que celles qui aiment le slash lèvent le doigt... Bien, dans ce cas-là vous allez aimer ce chapitre ^-^. Je vous promets rien de concret, mais il va quand même se passer quelque chose d'important ^^... Nyark nyark nyéhéhéhé... 

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapitre 10 : Trouver un moyen de réchauffer son âme

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

   Cela faisait précisément deux heures. Peut-être pas si précisément que cela, après tout, je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. Dix heures ? Onze ? Aucun moyen de savoir cette foutue heure. Et puis, si par un quelconque miracle, je réussissais à savoir l'heure qu'il était à cet instant, qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? Cela n'allait pas sauver ma peau... Le seul moyen, c'était de trouver des idées. Et des idées, je n'en avais pas, ou plutôt, je n'en avais plus. Je ne trouvais aucune solution, qui pourraient nous sortir, Malefoy et moi, de ce pétrin dans lequel nous avons sautés à pieds joints. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir, plus de solutions, plus rien... A quoi bon continuer ? 

  Il n'y a plus de solutions...   Le Grand Potter abandonne.

  Rhargh ! Comme si j'allais dire ça un jour ! Peut-être que ce jour arrivera dans un temps lointain, mais pour le moment, il n'est pas encore arrivé... 

  Si je me mettais à baisser les bras, je ne serais pas digne d'être un Gryffondor. Je serais juste capable d'être un Serpentard puant, effronté, lâche, fourbe et prétentieux ! Ce n'est pas le cas, par Merlin, merci. Ce n'était pas une banque qui allait m'arrêter tout de même ? 

Non, moi je n'allais pas m'arrêter. Mais _lui_, si. Il est si fragile. Il fait tout pour faire croire que c'est un bloc de glace, mais tout dans son attitude prouve cette fragilité. Je sais que j'ai raison. Pourquoi mettrait-il autant d'acharnement à se cacher, à cacher son vrai _lui _? 

        Je me relève, pour la trentième fois depuis dix minutes. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas vers cette foutue porte que mes pas me dirigent. Je me poste en face de lui et m'agenouille. Je pensais l'avoir un peu secoué tout à l'heure mais le désespoir a été plus fort.  Il recommence. Dans un état de mutisme beaucoup plus violent. 

- Reprends-toi, Malefoy. 

Ma voix est sèche. Je ne le fais pas exprès. J'ai la gorge sèche, j'ai l'impression que ma salive s'est évaporée en quelques minutes, ce qui rend le ton de ma voix légèrement rauque. 

Je ne vois que ces cheveux blonds. Il a la tête rabaissée. Toujours dans la même position... Sa fragilité éclate en même temps que son bloc de glace. Il a l'air si misérable... Sa peau, trop pâle, contraste avec sa robe noire déchirée de sorcier. Son extrême pâleur m'effraie. Ce n'est pas un homme qui gît devant moi, mais un mort, un cadavre qui refroidit, encore et encore, plus qu'il ne l'est déjà...

Putain, reprends-toi, Malefoy !

- Malefoy, je te l'ai déjà dit... Ne te laisse pas aller, comme ça, cela ne sert à rien. Nous allons trouver une sortie, forcément, il ne peut pas y avoir d'autre solution. 

Trouver un moyen de réchauffer son âme. 

- S'il te plaît, Malefoy... ne me laisse pas seul. Je sais que je peux paraître stupide, tu dois sûrement trouver que je suis ridicule, mais... Continuer ainsi ne mène à rien, je sais que tu le sais. Je sais que l'on ne s'apprécie pas beaucoup, mais... 

Imposer une trêve. 

- Mais on peut essayer de faire un effort, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire... Trouver une solution, ensemble. 

Réagis, bon dieu, réagis... 

Tu n'as pas le droit de rester ainsi, non... Lève les yeux, regarde-moi, affronte la vérité en face... ! Ce n'est pas en restant ainsi que la situation va changer... Réagis, bon sang ! 

Lève les yeux, regarde-moi ! 

- REGARDE-MOI ! 

Je n'ai pas hésité à hurler. 

Derrière ses mèches, je devine qu'il écarquille les yeux. Reviens à la vie, _Drago_. 

- _Harry_... Murmure-t-il. 

- Oui, je suis là. Répondis-je, prenant un ton le plus apaisant possible. 

- Je sais ce qu'il faut faire.

Je le laisse continuer, sans prendre la parole, ce qui aurait été parfaitement inutile. 

- Mais je ne veux pas... Murmure-t-il. 

Aurais-je compris ce que j'aurais aimé ne pas comprendre ? 

- _Drago_, tu veux dire que... Tu aurais envisagé d'utiliser ... 

Il hoche la tête, misérable. 

C'est à mon tour de baisser les yeux. 

J'ai peut-être la sensation de le comprendre. Il n'a ni but ni espoir, seul le lointain désir de sauver son géniteur, qui aurait pourtant tant mérité la mort, le motive dans sa quête. Il n'a aucun moyen de réussir, il sent qu'il va s'échouer lamentablement. Son seul espoir, son seul but, sa seule sortie au bout du tunnel vers la lumière, c'est utiliser cette noirceur épouvantable. Se servir du pouvoir par lequel celui-là a tué tant de personnes. Ce pouvoir a-t-il seulement une once de blanc ? Non. Ce n'est que Ténèbres, partout. Utiliser la magie noire lui reviendrait au fait de devenir serviteur des Ténèbres.

Est-ce qu'il pense cela ? 

Il semble trembler. Non, ne tremble plus... Je pose ma main sur son épaule. 

- Tu n'utiliseras pas les Ténèbres, je te le promets. 

- J'y suis obligé, murmure-t-il.

- Non. Je t'en empêcherai, Dis-je, décidé. 

- Si je ne fais rien, nous sommes piégés... 

- Tu m'enterres un peu vite à mon goût. Hey, moi aussi je suis l ! 

Il tourne la tête et semble fixer un point au-delà de mon épaule. Je voudrais tant qu'il n'évite pas mon regard...

Il retire ma main de son épaule et soudain, l'ambiance, le lien qui s'était formé par la situation, pour la deuxième fois, se brise. 

Je m'éloigne au centre de la pièce, un peu... déçu ?! Pourquoi serais-je déçu ? C'est complètement stupide... 

Tss, je ne suis pas g... STOP ! 

C'est au cours de ces pensées ma foi très enrichissantes que me vient l'idée. Je me crispe sur ma baguette et sans attendre une seule seconde de plus, je hurle un Destructum enthousiaste. Une lumière orange est projetée de ma baguette et atterrit sur le mur d'en face dans un grand fracas. Une épaisse fumée s'en éloigne et laisse apparaître une trace, qui fait un creux dans la pierre. 

Malefoy regarde, éberlué, tourne la tête de moi à ma baguette, du mur, au creux du mur sans comprendre. 

Sous ses interrogations muettes, je réponds, triomphant. 

- Puisque la première entrée est bloquée... Il suffit d'en créer une autre ! 

Il me regarde, puis un demi sourire apparaît au coin de ses lèvres. Il se lève et sort sa baguette et s'approche. 

- 'Tain Potter... Je ne sais pas où tu trouves tes idées, le Balafré, dit-il, admiratif. 

- Tu m'aides à creuser plus vite ? Je demande, comme si je n'étais pas sûr de la réponse. 

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une, imbécile ! Rétorque-t-il avant de lancer un Destructum qui subit le même sort que le mien. 

- Je vois que tu es coopératif. Destructum. 

- C'est dans le besoin de la situation... précise-t-il, lançant son deuxième sortilège. 

- Je n'en doute pas, répondis-je du tac au tac, un sourire me fendant le visage, lançant mon troisième sort. 

Ce mur est épais. Mais je n'ai aucun doute, nous allons y arriver. Parce que c'était ainsi. Les Ténèbres n'ont qu'à bien se tenir.

Qui aurait pu se douter, que je rirais avec Malefoy, enfermé dans un coffre (mais plus pour très longtemps), deux ou trois semaines après mon renvoi temporaire de Poudlard ? 

Mais... Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Oh non, loin de là... 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* 

Encore un effort. Nous y étions presque. 

Pour tout avouer, je sens que sans lui, je serais déjà, ou au moins sûrement, un cadavre à l'heure qu'il est. Et j'ai assez honte de moi... Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de me montrer aussi faible. Je suis ce que je suis, mais jamais je ne le montrerais à quiconque. 

Ce que je suis, c'est le serpentard insensible. Oui, c'est ce que je suis vraiment. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de changer. Je suis ce que je suis et je le reste. 

  Combien de temps cela faisait-il que nous creusions, telles des taupes pourvues de baguettes magiques à la place des griffes ? Deux heures, ou peut-être trois. Toute la journée, au pire. En fait, j'en ai rien à faire du temps. La seule préoccupation, pour le moment, c'est de se faire un chemin, inlassablement. 

A côté de moi, j'entends Potter haleter. 

- Fatigué, Potter ? Je demande, ayant encore la force d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Pas plus que toi, Blondinet ! Répond-il, lançant son énième Destructum par l'occasion. 

Je souris. C'est qu'il a de la ressource, le petit Potter... Je n'en attendais pas moins de sa part. C'était exactement pour cela que je l'avais choisi et pas un autre. C'était un sorcier hors pair, exactement celui qu'il me fallait pour cambrioler cette foutue banque. 

Je lance le dernier Destructum et soudain, le creux se brise et des amas de roche tombent par terre dans un gros fracas. 

Nous écarquillons les yeux. 

- J'aimerais pouvoir hurler de joie, mais cela ne serait pas très prudent, murmure-t-il à côté de moi. 

- En effet. Répondis-je. 

Moi aussi je voudrais pouvoir hurler. Enfin libres ! Peut-être perdus, peut-être sérieusement amochés, peut-être recouvert de poussière de roche, mais vivants et libres... 

Nous titubons lentement vers la sortie, qui se trouve être un long couloir bordé de rails, joliment (ou presque) décoré de stalagmites et de stalactites montant ou pendant ici et là, avant de tomber lourdement au sol. Nous sommes tout simplement crevés. 

- Nous avons réussis, je laisse échapper. C'est juste dommage que le coffre était vide. 

- Ouais, c'était pas de chance. 

Un bref moment de silence s'ensuit. Mais nous sommes trop heureux pour se taire, malgré la fatigue. 

- Tu crois que tout Gringotts est alertée ? Demande-t-il.

- Tu parles, sois sûr que d'ici demain, on fera la une de la Gazette. Répondis-je, optimiste pour l'avenir. 

- Oh, tu sais, pour moi cela ne changera pas grand-chose, dit-il en prenant un ton faussement modeste. 

Je réussis à lui donner un vague coup de pied, qui atterrit difficilement dans sa jambe droite. 

- Aïe... je rigolais, Malefoy... 

- Très drôle. Commentais-je. 

Nous restons à demi vautrés par terre un instant, savourant le calme qui régnait autour de nous. J'entends alors la voix de Potter, qui pour la deuxième fois consécutive, brise le silence. 

- Hum... Malefoy, je voulais te dire... Commence-t-il.

- Je t'écoute. 

- Nous avons passé presque sept ans à nous haïr mutuellement, nous envoyant insultes, coups et j'en passe... Et je me demandais si... enfin je sais que c'est idiot, mais... Si nous faisions une pause. 

Je ne réponds pas. Il s'agit tout de même de Potter. 

- N'y compte pas trop là-dessus, Le Balafré... Répondis-je avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres. 

- Oh je vois... Moi je m'efforce de t'aider et tu me traites de balafr ! Dit-il, l'air faussement rechigné. 

Je souris, l'air suffisant. 

- Drago Malefoy, Serpentard, renvoyé partiellement de Poudlard depuis le 25 novembre, jure sur l'honneur d'être toujours prêt à t'emmerder. Dis-je, l'air solennel. 

Potter lève les yeux au ciel (bien qu'il soit à au moins cinquante mètres de nous...) et soupire. 

- Dans ce cas-là, il va falloir me supporter dans cette dure épreuve, répond-il en essayant de se relever. 

Il retombe par terre et étouffe un léger gémissement.

- Humph... Un peu de repos me ferait du bien. Dit-il.

- Je ne suis pas contre... 

  Nous ne sommes pas amis. Mais nous ne sommes plus des ennemis. Que sommes-nous l'un pour l'autre, dans ce cas-l ? Je n'en sais rien. 

C'est Potter qui est à mes côtés, qui me parle d'un air dégagé, à qui je réponds sur le même ton. Cela me dérange ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. 

**_A suivre _**

****

_Et voilou c'est terminé ^^ ! Le chapitre, bien entendu ^^, pas l'histoire... Je ne sais pas, mais je trouve ce chapitre très important dans l'histoire. Ou au moins dans les relations sentimentales... _

_Pour le sort destructum, c'est une amie qui a trouvé le nom. Je crois qu'elle a trouvé ce nom de sort dans une fic mais j'en suis pas sûre et j'ai la flemme de vérifier _... _

_Bon, j'essayerais d'écrire le chapitre 11 assez rapidement. Et au fait si vous trouvez des erreurs dans ce chapitre, excusez-moi, je me suis pas relue (ou pratiquement pas ^^'''''')_

_Un dernier mot avant de vous quitter : si vous pouviez me laisser une petite review... vi, ça serait gentil merci ^^._

_Nyonoshii ^___^_

_PS : vous avez sûrement remarqué qu'il manque des e accent aigu à certains mots... je n'y suis pour rien, c'est fanfiction.net le responsable !!! C'est sûrement parce que c'est un site anglais à la base, et que y'a pas d'accent en anglais, à moins que ce soit le téléchargement du texte qui bousille tout... Allez savoir les mystères de ff.net :P ! _


	11. Rancoeur

Prends ton en-vol 

_Non j'ai pas abandonné cette fic...  Je mets juste ENORMEMENT de temps pour écrire la suite. Je le fais pas exprès é_ ! J'suis désolée, mais c'est comme ça, je suis paresseuse de nature _... _

_Je rappelle que cette fic reste un slash, (je la mets en PG-13 pour cette raison) et que aucun des persos ne m'appartient : tout est à J. K. Rowling. Moi, j'ai juste écrit cette histoire, comme ça, pour voir..._

_Sinon, merci pour toute vos reviews ^^ elles sont vraiment nombreuses, merci à toutes ! (13 !) ! Voici les réponses : _

**Blaise le poussin masqu**_ :_ Oui moi aussi me suis bien amusée en écrivant la scène des Destructum... J'avais une autre idée, mais comme elle était trop directe, j'ai préféré choisir autre chose... Et voilà ce que ça a donné lol. Bon je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre ( qui aura pris du temps...) te plaira ^^

**Nymia/misslulu : **(J'ai laissé misslulu car je ne sais pas si tu gardes encore ce pseudo) Coucou ^^ merci de m'avoir accordé un peu de temps en écrivant ta review c'est gentil :D ! J'espère que tu pourras lire et que tu apprécieras ce chapitre ^^ ! 

**Katerinu **: Coucou Katerinu !^^ Merci d'être encore là... Même si je le mérite pas -_-... Pardon ! Mille fois ! Mais j'y peux rien, je n'arrive pas à écrire régulièrement ! Ouiiiin... En tout cas... J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre autant que les bonbons ! Ah, excuse-moi si j'ai dit une bêtise *baffe*. ...... A bientôt !

**LOU4 :** Merci ^^ Voici la suite ^^

**Eowyn Malefoy :** Coucou ^^ ça va ? Moi oui... Sauf que je vais me faire frapper par les revieweuses pour mettre autant de temps pour écrire un chapitre... TT. Enfin bon c'est tout ce que je mérite lol. Voilà, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. A bientôt j'espère ^^

**Micloun :** Meuh non c'est pas grave si  t'as pas eu le temps de laisser une review avant ! ^^ J'suis pas rancunière de toute façon... Enfin je crois Oo ?  Le principal c'est que tu aimes toujours ma fic (et je me demande comment tu fais des fois...) C'est vrai qu'il y a pas mal d'imperfections. De plus moi aussi je mets toujours beaucoup de temps à écrire la suite ! Si ça continue je vais écrire un chapitre tous les six mois... Euh c'est presque ça en ce moment nan ? Bref, désolée... Je ne le fais pas exprès. Bon, pour en revenir à la fic, c'est vrai que Harry et Draco se rapprochent *plus ou moins* inconsciemment. Hihi ^^ Si Draco est déjà amoureux de Harry (ptêt inconsciemment ? *purée j'aime bien ce mot lol*) ? Héhé... ça... C'est un secret ____ ! Bon, je te souhaite de bonne vacances si tu en as :D ! Bye bye ^o^ ! 

**Chop : **Je t'ai envoyé un mail, j'espère que tu as compris ^^.

**Ikuko195 :** Salut Ikuko ^^ C'est vrai que le chapitre 10 est très important... le 11 aussi est important, peut-être un peu moins, enfin bon tu verras bien lol. Au fait, merci énormément pour le fanart que tu m'as envoy !! Il est vraiment beau ! Merci o ! J'espère que ce chap. va te plaire :D

**Mel-Imoen **: Ah, Imoen, suis contente de te revoir ^^ ! Je te vois pas beaucoup sur newdreams... Ou alors j'ai la berlue XD ! *BAF* J'aime toujours autant décontenancer les lecteur-rices ! Nyhéhéh ! Bon j'te laisse, j'espère que ce chapitre ne va pas te décevoir ^^ !

**Celine.s : **Coucou ^^ ! Là aussi, à peine rentrée des vacances tu vas découvrir un nouveau chapitre... Enfin j'espère Oo''''''.... Lol, z'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre ! D'autant plus que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire (comme tu as pu le remarquer). Voilà voilà. A bientôt je l'espère, ^^ ! 

**Blurp3 **: Coucou ^^ Zoli pseudo XD ! La suite est ENFIN l ! Pas trop tôt hein ? Bonne lecture hihihi ^^ !

**Isa Malfoy :** Voici la suite... J'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop d'avoir mis autant de temps pour l'écrire...

**Vif d'or : **Coucou !****Je t'avais envoyé un mail, tu te souviens ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner cette fanfic... Même si je mets beaucoup de temps pour écrire la suite :P. Voilà, la suite est enfin là. Merci pour ta patience, j'espère qu'elle sera récompensée par ce chapitre si tu ne le trouves pas médiocre ! Voilà, bisous ^^ ! 

_Bon, maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^ !_

_-----------------------------------------_

Chapitre 11 : Rancœur 

_-----------------------------------------_

    Je me relevais difficilement, en essayant de prendre appui sur un stalagmite près de moi. La manœuvre prit tout de même une ou deux minutes, prouvant mon état de fatigue. J'entendis un léger grognement, et, me retournant, je vis Malefoy essayer de se lever. 

- De l'aide ? Proposais-je, bien que j'étais à bout de force moi aussi. 

C'était parti tout seul. Je savais qu'il allait refuser, c'était normal, c'était stupide d'avoir ouvert la bouche ! Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'avait pris. Les mots étaient sortis de ma bouche avant même que mon cerveau puisse donner l'ordre de dire « stop ! ». Je suis totalement stupide ! Et désormais, je suis gêné... Je suis le premier des idiots.... Non, à vrai dire, le deuxième, après Malefoy, qui reste premier du titre.

   Et ce fut à mon grand étonnement qu'il hocha la tête. Je vois bien là l'idiotie du roi Malefoy ! Mince, il devait vraiment être à bout du rouleau, quand même... Ce ne serait pas étonnant. Creuser ce tunnel ne fut pas de tout repos, surtout que c'était la première fois qu'on lâchait autant de fois le même sort. On manque d'entraînement. Il faudrait s'entraîner... 

  Je m'approchais de lui à pas lents et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il se cramponna difficilement à mon bras et réussit tout de même à se lever. 

  C'est peut-être bizarre mais... ce geste aussi insignifiant était pourtant d'une grande importance. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais la situation me rendait mal à l'aise. Que se passait-il ? Même Merlin n'aurait pu le deviner. 

- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demandais-je. 

- On retourne à la surface. Répondit-il.

- Tu crois qu'on peut transplaner ? 

- On n'a qu'à essayer... Dit-il d'un haussement d'épaules. 

- Tu comptes retourner au manoir ? Demandais-je. 

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas trop envie d'y aller. Murmura Malefoy.

 Depuis le début de la discussion, je n'avais fait que poser des questions, toutes plus absurdes les unes que les autres. Je devais parler pour oublier le malaise qui s'insinuait en moi, tel un poison particulièrement dangereux. A moins que c'était la fatigue qui me brouillait la tête ? Oui, c'était sûrement ça –ça ne pouvait être que ça.

S'ensuivit un bref silence, avant que, de nouveaux, les mots me sortent de la bouche comme les balles peuvent sortir d'un revolver. 

- Hum, oui je comprends... Au chemin de Traverse, il y a un hôtel où l'aubergiste est un type très sympathique, et si tu ne sais pas où aller, je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de t'accueillir. 

Il me toisa du regard. Je le soutins, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens. 

- Serait-ce une invitation ? Demanda-t-il, soupçonneux. 

 Mais que croit-elle, cette fouine ? Maudit soit-il ! Maudit soit je !... Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris, bon sang, quelle mouche m'a piqu ? Et puis où avez-vous vu que les mouches piquaient ?   
Zut, je panique... Calme, Harry, tout va bien... Relax... Ce n'est pas une remarque de ce fifils-à-papa qui va te déstabiliser, tout de même ! J'essayais de m'en persuader, mais plus je me disais cela, plus je pensais le contraire.

- Non, pas du tout, c'est un conseil, répondis-je, un peu trop précipitamment. 

Il manquerait plus que le rouge vienne à mes joues et ça serait le toupet. Merlin pourvu que ce ne soit pas le cas ! Malefoy soupira et fit son fameux sourire en coin moqueur.

- C'est bien ce que je disais : tu m'invites. Conclut-il, passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds – devenus plutôt gris, recouverts par maintes poussières et autres saletés - . 

- Crois ce que tu veux... Dis-je en haussant les épaules, exaspéré par son attitude –ou par moi-même ?

- Tu sais tellement bien mentir, Potter... Se moqua-t-il.

- Lâche-moi un peu, tu veux ?! De toute façon je m'en vais... Tu m'enverras une lettre lorsque tu auras décidé de la date du prochain vol, dis-je, énervé. 

- Au revoir quand même Potter, soupira-t-il une nouvelle fois.

  Je transplanais, sans songer si j'allais arriver à bon port. Juste avant toutefois, je jetais un dernier regard à Malefoy.

  Je me retrouvais dans ma chambre d'hôtel, avec une drôle de sensation dans le ventre, un peu comme si mes entrailles se liquéfiaient et s'amusaient à danser un peu partout dans mon ventre. J'avais envie de vomir, et je me rendis compte que je mourrais de faim. Il fallait dire que je n'avais pas mangé de la journée. Mais avant tout acte qui me remplirait le ventre, il fallait absolument que je prenne une douche. J'étais en effet couvert de poussière, et j'avais des traces de saleté un peu partout sur le visage et les mains, sans compter que ma robe de sorcier était déchirée par endroit, et que j'avais des bleus un peu partout... Je me dirigeai donc à pas lents, vidés de toute énergie, vers la salle de bain de ma chambre, et m'y enfermai. 

  Le jet de l'eau me revigora un peu, nettoyant plaies et autres bleus que je me chargerai d'éliminer plus tard à coup de baguette magique. 

 J'étais toujours aussi las et fatigué en sortant de la salle de bain, mais au moins j'étais propre. Je mis une robe dans un meilleur état et fit disparaître l'ancienne sans pitié. 

Enfin, je pus descendre me restaurer, ce que je n'avais pas fait depuis ce matin. L'aubergiste n'était pas à son comptoir. Il était sûrement parti se coucher, étant donné qu'il devait sûrement être quelque chose du genre onze heures du soir. J'entendis un « plop » et un elfe de maison apparut. 

- Wolbi peut faire quelque chose pour aider Monsieur ? Demanda-t-il aimablement.

- Quelque chose à manger ne serait pas de refus.

- Que veut manger Monsieur ?

- N'importe, du moment que cela soit rassasiant... Dis-je dans un soupir, me moquant complètement de la nature du plat que le dénomm Wolbi allait m'apporter.

- Bien monsieur, Wolbi arrive tout de suite.

 Il disparut et réapparut aussitôt, toujours avec le même « plop », avec de délicieuses victuailles flottant au dessus de sa tête. L'elfe de maison claqua des doigts et les plats furent transférés sur une table. 

- Wolbi vous souhaite bon appétit et bonne soirée, dit l'elfe avant de disparaître automatiquement après un respectueux signe de tête. 

Je commençais mon repas, feignant de me rappeler la dernière fois que j'avais mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon, ravi de pouvoir enfin me remplir la panse. Une fois ayant bien tout mangé, tout bu, sans laisser la moindre miette, je me relevai et retournai dans ma chambre, où je m'effondrai sur le lit. 

 La drôle de sensation au ventre ne s'était pas arrêtée. Pourtant, je m'étais gavé au point de mourir, explosant par l'importante masse d'aliments absorbée. J'avais toujours l'impression d'avoir mes entrailles à l'état liquide, s'amusant à tout retourner sans dessus dessous, peu soucieuses de l'état apocalyptique dans lequel elles laissaient mon ventre. J'avais la tête qui tournait, mais ça, c'était sûrement un effet de la fatigue. Cependant, je n'avais plus envie de vomir, c'était déjà un début. 

 Que se passait-il ? 

J'éprouvais un certain vide. Oui, c'était cela, je ressentais comme un vide à l'intérieur. Je ne suis pas malade, tout de même ? Non, cela n'a rien à voir. C'était autre chose, mais quoi ? Le passage à Gringotts m'avait beaucoup retourné, si on en croyait mon estomac. Surtout que Malefoy n'avait pas été aussi désagréable que je l'aurais imaginé. Mes entrailles se nouèrent douloureusement à cette pensée. 

Ma tête, se promenant à quelques milliers de kilomètres quelque part dans l'espace, ne fit pas le rapprochement de cette dernière réflexion et mon état actuel.  J'en déduisais que cela ne servait à rien de se prendre la tête ce soir. J'étais trop fatigué pour avoir les idées claires, et pour pouvoir réfléchir de tout façon. Je verrais bien demain. 

Je m'écroulais sur mon lit, et m'endormi, d'un sommeil peuplé de rêves étranges, sans queues ni têtes. 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

   Sans pouvoir rajouter un mot, Potter s'était retiré du souterrain, me laissant seul près des débris de roches que nous avions formés en faisant un long trou, ressemblant à un tunnel. 

 Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Retourner chez moi ? Je n'en avais absolument pas envie. Je ne voulais pas revoir le manoir, et aussi, je ne voulais pas revoir ma mère. Je n'avais pas envie d'affronter son regard, son humeur, son attitude. Aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs, j'ai toujours vu ma mère comme étant partiellement fragile. Elle avait toujours craint mon père, qui ne l'avait jamais frappé, mais, dans les moments où il piquait sa crise, il passait sa colère sur moi. Ma mère a toujours culpabilisé, et culpabilisera encore. Elle ne m'a jamais montré aucun signe d'affection, pourtant je suis certain qu'elle aurait bien aimé le faire. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était trop maladroite. Etait-ce à cause de mon père ? Je n'en sais rien. Pourtant, je me souviens... 

_[Flash-back, Drago a sept ans] _

- Drago! Tu n'es qu'un moins que rien, tu ne mérites pas le nom de Malefoy, tu ne fais que le souiller! 

J'entendais la voix de Père tonner, comme le tonnerre tonnait dehors en ce moment. Je devais garder la tête haute, j'étais paralysé par la terreur. Il hurlait d'abord, et je savais que j'allais avoir une correction, comme chaque fois que je faisais une bêtise ou quand je le décevais. 

  Pourtant je n'avais rien fait de mal. J'avais juste voulu voir mon ami. Il avait été renvoyé de l'école parce qu'on avait découvert que c'était un fils de moldu. L'école où j'allais était une école privée réservée aux sorciers de sang pur. Mais comme les sangs dits purs devenaient de plus en plus rares, on acceptait les enfants de sang mêlé, à condition que les enfants soient de la troisième génération minimum depuis l'union du sorcier et du moldu.  C'était un système assez compliqué, mais une chose était sûre : les enfants de moldus n'étaient pas admis.   
   Mon ami avait été renvoyé. J'avais voulu le voir, une dernière fois, avant qu'il s'en aille dans son pays natal, l'Australie. Je ne demandais pas grand-chose. Juste cette faveur. Mais c'était sans compter l'avis de Père. Il m'avait surpris alors que j'étais sur le point de partir du manoir. 

 Il m'avait fait venir dans son bureau majestueux, et je l'écoutais hurler. 

Terrorisé, j'attendais la sentence. 

- Viens ici, tout de suite, ordonna-t-il d'une voix étrangement calme, alors qu'il s'arrêtait de hurler. 

Livide, devenu temporairement muet, j'approchai, à pas lents, sachant que c'était le calme avant la tempête. Je voyais son martinet de cuir qu'il tenait fermement dans la main. Encore. L'enfer n'était qu'à un mètre de moi. 

Comme dans les films au ralenti, je le vis agiter la main, faisant lourdement claquer son objet de torture sur mes jambes meurtries, mon ventre, mon dos. Je refoulai mes cris, mes larmes, je me mordais la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Une goutte tomba et salit le col de ma chemise. Mais père s'en contrefichait ardemment. C'était là le dernier de ses soucis. 

 Il ne s'arrêterait que lorsqu'il jugerait que j'avais compris la leçon. Comme à chaque fois. 

Il frappait. De coups brusques et de plus en plus violents. De longs sillages de sang rouge vif coulaient de mes jambes jusque sur mes chaussettes, dans mes chaussures.  

Il frappait, encore, et encore... Mes yeux piquaient, j'avais une furieuse envie de pleurer... Mais si je le faisais, Père frapperait encore plus fort. Il considérerait mes larmes comme un acte de soumission et de faiblesse, et il en profiterait. 

Je suffoquais. J'avais du mal à respirer, les yeux brouillés par des larmes que j'espérais invisibles, refusant obstinément de crier, de me laisser aller, me mordant la lèvre inférieure, rougissant dangereusement par le sang et la pression qu'exerçait mes dents dessus. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un bout de chair qui pendait, mais il était hors de question de le montrer. Jamais. Je ne lui laisserai pas la satisfaction de me voir faiblir. 

 Et enfin, aussi brusquement que les coups avaient commencés, ils s'estompèrent et le martinet disparut dans un bruissement d'étoffe, quelque part dans une poche du long manteau de voyage de mon père, revenu d'une lointaine contrée il y a de cela quelques heures seulement.

  Il me regarda avec un profond mépris encré dans les yeux. S'il savait la haine, la rage, le dégoût qu'il m'inspirait, qui me poussaient à rester debout, droit devant lui, alors que je devrais tomber par terre, la colère bouillonnant au plus profond de moi-même, ayant pour seul désir celui de sauter à sa gorge et de lui faire le plus de mal possible... Au lieu de cela, je demeurai sans bouger, attendant qu'il parle, qu'il parte, qu'il fasse un geste. 

  Il ne fit aucun commentaire, et m'adressa le plus froid des regards, un de ceux qui vous glaçaient le sang et vous faisaient frémir de peur. J'essayai de rester sans expression apparente, malgré la douleur et la crainte qui me tiraillaient le corps tout entier, malgré les larmes que je devais garder en moi, alors qu'elles étaient là, prêtes à exploser en même temps que mon âme. 

  Enfin, dans un silence glacial, sa colère étant tombée, il me demanda de quitter la pièce. Chaque centimètre de mon corps me faisait souffrir au moindre mouvement. J'essayais de marcher le plus normalement possible, mais j'étais certain que le regard perçant de Père, dans mon dos, avait remarqué que je boitais. 

  J'ouvris la lourde porte en chêne massif, ce qui me prit au moins deux longues minutes, qui me parurent interminables, ayant peur que Père ne change d'avis et ne frappe dans le dos. Je sortis enfin, et me dirigeai à pas lents, le souffle saccadé, vers ma chambre qui se trouvait à l'étage en dessous. Je devais grimper les longs escaliers, je n'avais pas le choix. J'arrivai dans ma chambre une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, et m'effondrai sur mon lit, où enfin, je laissai éclater mes larmes, mes cris et ma haine. Le sang s'était arrêté de couler de mes plaies, et commençait lentement à sécher sur mes membres meurtris. 

 Pourquoi devais-je subir cela ? Etais-je vraiment aussi insupportable, aussi indigne de son sang, comme le disait Père ? Avait-il tellement honte de son fils... ? Pourquoi prenait-il soin de me haïr, de s'assurer que je le haïssais aussi ?

 Et je ne pouvais rien faire...  Il aimait me faire subir ce sentiment d'injustice, d'impuissance, de faiblesse, de domination, de crainte, aussi. Aucun amour pour son propre fils ne l'animait. Pire que la haine, il était indifférent. Pire que tous les coups, toutes les injures et les humiliations, l'indifférence qu'il éprouvait. Il ne ressentait absolument aucun sentiment pour moi. Pas le moindre amour, pas une once d'affection. Pour lui, je n'étais qu'un tas de chair décevant qui tenait lieu de fils.   

   Je le hais. De ton mon être. 

 J'étais encore là, à pleurer, la tête enfouie dans mon oreiller, quand j'entendis le grincement de la porte et la voix de ma mère.

- Il t'a encore frappé, Drago ?

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne voulais pas répondre. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à dire. Je ne bougeais même pas la tête. Je ne voulais pas la voir, c'était trop dur. 

J'entendis ces pas se rapprocher de mon lit, et malgré cela, je ne bougeais pas encore. Je la vis mentalement hésiter, puis je la sentis me prendre délicatement dans ses bras. Je consentis enfin à ouvrir les yeux alors qu'elle me murmurait des « Drago, mon tout petit... » et d'autres mots doux. 

 Elle essuya mes larmes d'un doigt. Je la regardais faire, n'osant bouger. 

- Tu n'as rien à craindre, Drago... Je ne te ferais jamais de mal. 

  Et lentement, doucement, sans me brusquer, elle commença à me bercer, tendrement. Je fermai les yeux, tandis que je me laissais aller au son de sa voix, laissant reposer ma tête sur son épaule, respirant son parfum maternel. 

_[Fin du flash-back] _

  Tout ça, c'est du passé, de toute façon. Et puis, cela avait été un des seuls gestes d'affection. Elle avait trop peur de Père pour faire autrement. 

 Et moi, maintenant, je ne désire qu'une seule chose : oublier, tout. Je ne veux plus jamais y penser. Jamais. 

  C'est peut-être pour cette raison que je transplanais vers le Chemin de Traverse. Je n'avais pas envie de revoir le Manoir. C'était stupide mais c'était comme ça. Et puis, je ferais sans doute une sacrée surprise à Potter... Un léger demi-sourire fantôme apparut au coin de mes lèvres. 

 Avant quoi que ce soit, je fis un sort qui me permit d'être un tant soit peu propre. Autant  faire bonne impression, n'est-ce pas ? 

  C'est tranquillement que je me dirigeai vers l'auberge qu'il m'avait indiqué. Elle n'était pas fermée. Ce genre de bâtiment  était ouvert à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. 

Je vis un elfe de maison apparaître devant moi au moment où j'entrais. 

- Qu'est-ce que Wolbi peut faire pour Monsieur ? demanda-t-il poliment. 

- Une chambre, s'il vous plaît. 

Une clef se matérialisa dans ses doigts, qu'il me tendit. Je la prit. 

- Premier étage chambre vingt-deux Monsieur.

- Bien. 

Je me dirigeai vers les escaliers, n'ayant pas faim. Je montai les premières marches quand j'eus l'idée de demander :

- Ah, oui... Pouvez-vous m'indiquer le numéro de chambre d'un certain Potter ? 

- Tout de suite, Monsieur.

L'elfe se dirigea vers le comptoir. Il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un livre plutôt épais. Il l'ouvrit, eut l'air d'examiner une page attentivement et le referma. 

- Chambre dix-neuf au premier étage Monsieur. 

- Bien.

- Passez une bonne nuit Monsieur.

Je ne répondis pas, et montai les marches avant de me diriger vers ma chambre. J'ouvris la porte et j'entrai. Je me couchais directement sur le lit, n'ayant pas pris d'affaire de rechange. Demain, peut-être. 

  Je m'endormis rapidement, et passais une bonne nuit sans me réveiller une seule fois. 

  Oui, demain serait une bonne journée... Une très bonne journée. 

 **_           A suivre..._**

****

_J'ai fini ce chapitre !!! Hip hip hip, hourrrra ! Envoyez le champagne ! Euh bref... il en aura mis du temps à paraître, ce chapitre, mais au moins il est là. Ne croyez pas que j'abandonne cette fanfic ^^. _

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ^^. La fin du chapitre (après le flash-back) est un peu bâclée, c'est vrai, mais au final, je n'avais pas trop envie de faire quelque chose de très développé. _

_N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews ! Lol. _

_Au fait, je vais essayer d'écrire la suite assez rapidement, cependant, ce sera après les vacances. Car je suis pas là pendant la deuxième semaine ^__^ ! _

_Bye Byeeuh ! _

_Nyo ^____^_

_P.S : encore désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre ! Désolée -____-'''...._


	12. Surprise et tristesse

Prend ton en-vol   
  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh !!!!! (Cris d'agonie) Nan, pas cri d'agonie ! C'est plutôt une RESURRECTION !!! Qui a cru que j'abandonnais cette fic, hein ? Et ben je dis non ! J'ai, effectivement, énormément de retard, étant donné que le chapitre 11 date de mars... Malgré tout, je tiens, en effet, à préciser à notre aimable bande de lectrices affamées que j'ai été coupée d'Internet pendant... Hum... KWOAAA on est en juillet ?!!! ça fait 2 mois que j'avais pas Internet ?! Purée comment j'ai fait pour survivre ? Purée d'ordi ! Bon, je vais quand même m'excuser sincèrement, même si je suis pas sûre que ma fic en vaille la peine... Même avant la coupure ça faisait un bon bout de temps... Et même après, d'ailleurs... TT... Bref. Si j'avais pu publier la suite plus rapidement, je l'aurais fait . ! Bon, j'avoue que j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire en ce moment, donc ne vous étonnez pas si c'est beaucoup plus court que d'habitude ! Et oui ce n'est pas le chapitre du siècle mais c'est déjà mieux que rien, non ? Bon, bah j'ai plus qu'à me pendre... Le problème étant que je n'ai pas de corde...   
  
Je rappelle que cette fic reste un slash, (je la mets en PG-13 pour cette raison) et que aucun des persos ne m'appartient : tout est à J. K. Rowling. Moi, j'ai juste écrit cette histoire, comme ça, pour voir...  
  
Réponse aux reviews : (toujours fidèles, malgré ma paresse ! merchi !)   
  
Ikuko : Salut Ikuko... Hem... Euh... OK J'AI MIS DU TEMPS ! Mais la suite est là, maintenant, et j'ose espérer que tu liras ce chapitre !   
  
Ornaluca : Chalut chalut... Merci pour ta gentille review ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre qui, non seulement aura été dur à écrire, mais en plus qui a aura mis du temps à paraître !  
  
Eowyn Malefoy : Ouais, ben j'ai comme l'impression que là aussi tu vas avoir des envies de meurtre... TT... 'Fin bon. Je le fais pas exprès, quoi ! Si tu boudes, je comprendrais...  
  
Daikyo : Désolée de te décevoir, mais le chapitre 12 aura mis encore plus de temps que le chapitre 11 (rougit - rougit - rougit) .... Merci pour ta review et voici la suite (enfin !)  
  
Mel-Imoen : Coucou Mel ! J'suis contente de te voir ! (Pis tes kakis sur la galerie sont toujours aussi sublimes ! Ah, je t'envie - !) Le chapitre 11 était mon préféré, (il l'est toujours d'ailleurs) mais dans le chapitre 12, y'a des choses intéressantes aussi ! Euh, enfin selon moi, hein, je veux pas paraître prétentieuse... J'espère que tu liras ce chapitre en tout cas, et encore désolée pour avoir mis autant de temps TT !  
  
Vif d'or : Mon rythme d'écriture est plutôt long... Comment ça, pas que « plutôt long » ? Ouais, presque cinq mois pour faire paraître la suite, c'est pas qu'un peu long, je sais... Je vais essayer de me rattraper pour le chapitre 13, mais malheureusement, je ne peux rien promettre TT ! Voilà, malgré tout, j'espère que tu liras ce chapitre.   
  
Nymia : Salut ! Comme la plupart des revieweuses, je comprends si tu me fais la gueule ! Si tu veux, je peux même me faire la gueule à moi-même ! Enfin bon, niveau « action et cambriolage », il s'passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre-là, mais niveau... autre chose (nyark nyark nyark) je pense qu'il y a une avancée - ! Voilà, en croisant les doigts pour te voir dans les reviews du chapitre 12 !  
  
Celine.s : Voici la suite, enfin, envers et contre tout, j'ai pas abandonné cette fanfic ! Oué ! Merci encore pour ta review !  
  
(Maintenant voici la suite )   
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Chapitre 12 : Surprise et tristesse   
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Il devait être aux alentours de onze heures du matin lorsque j'ouvris les yeux. Je baillai, et regardai autour de moi. Ah oui, hier j'ai abandonné Malefoy en transplanant à l'hôtel. Je ne sais pas si « abandonné » est le bon mot. C'est pourtant ce que j'ai fait, non ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien me faire... Comme si Malefoy avait besoin de moi pour trouver le chemin de la sortie –en transplanant - ... Non, je n'ai vraiment aucun remord à avoir. N'est-ce pas ? C'était n'importe quoi. Je me turlupine la tête pour rien ! Je n'ai aucune raison de me turlupiner la tête, vraiment.   
  
Je me levai, (assez difficilement, je vous l'accorde) et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain où je m'enfermai pendant une trentaine de minutes, le temps de me débarbouiller convenablement. Le passage à Gringotts la veille me paraissait exceptionnellement loin, pourtant tout paraissait clair dans ma mémoire.   
  
Je sortis, propre, et descendais les escaliers. Alors que je m'asseyais à une table et attendais que l'aubergiste vienne prendre commande, j'entendis une voix reconnaissable entre toutes.   
  
- Bonjour, Potter.   
  
Eberlué (et un peu gêné aussi), je le vis s'asseoir à ma table et « prendre ses aises ». Je ne pus que bredouiller quatre minables choses indistinctes que l'on n'aurait du mal à qualifier de « mots ».   
  
- Malefoy... ! Que !... Tu... Ici ?!   
  
Il eut un sourire suffisant et répondit tranquillement :   
  
- Et bien, je vois que tu es heureux de me voir.   
  
- Ce n'est pas la question... ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?   
  
- Je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de dormir dehors comme ton ami Weasley ; et puis cet auberge m'avait l'air valable.   
  
- Arrête de te payer de ma tête, c'est bon j'ai compris... Et puis n'insulte pas Ron ! Abdiquai-je.   
  
- Je ne l'ai pas insulté, « ton » roux-sans-sous. Répondit-il, un sourire aux lèvres.   
  
« Trop compliqué de parler de manière civilisée avec ce mec » pensais-je en soupirant. C'est vrai de toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici ? C'était mon coin à moi ! Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il a, à me regarder de la sorte ? Il ne m'a jamais vu manger un œuf au bacon ou quoi ? Hum... Cela doit sûrement être le cas. Mais pourquoi je perds mon sang-froid ? Ce n'est que Malefoy, après tout. Drôle de situation. Et dire qu'il y a plus d'un mois, on ne pouvait pas se voir sans se taper dessus –ou au moins sans lancer une petite insulte. La situation a tout de même radicalement changé. On peut presque dire que l'on s'entend bien. Enfin, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix non plus... Je n'avais qu'à pas m'engager dans ce plan foireux. Mais aussi, cela fait partie de ma responsabilité. Nous étions ennemis depuis toujours, mais je ne voulais pas lui souhaiter la mort d'un parent pour autant. Bien que ce parent soit Lucius Malefoy. Peut-être suis-je trop naïf, à me rabattre sur cet « amour paternel » qui, j'en suis sûr, n'existe pas chez cet ex-Mangemort... Peut-être suis-je trop sentimental ? Mais sinon, je ne serais pas Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ?   
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ?  
  
- Hum ?   
  
Je reprends juste le contrôle de mes pensées. Je le regarde sans comprendre sa question. Je l'interroge du regard, et, soupirant, il répète :  
  
- Je disais que depuis cinq minutes tu me regardes bizarrement.   
  
- Ah ? C'était pas voulu.   
  
Je finis mon repas et grogne quelque chose qui était sensé vouloir dire « j'monte – tu fais c'qu'tu'veux'mais viens-pas-me-déranger-ou-j'te tue ». Il ne fronce pas les sourcils, et je suis sûr qu'il me regarde monter les marches. Il m'énerve ! Mais je ne vais pas me retourner, quand même ? Non, absurde, pourquoi me retournerai-je ? De toute façon, maintenant c'est trop tard, je suis devant mon palier. J'arrive dans ma chambre et je m'affale sur le lit. Je suis exténué, et ce n'est pas peu dire...Je ne pensais pas que la petite visite à Gringotts me fatiguerait ainsi. A croire que je me suis surestimé.  
  
Tout de même, beaucoup de choses ont changé, depuis la défaite de Voldemort. J'ai l'impression que c'est la fête continuelle dans les rues, les maisons. Tout le monde est heureux, tout le monde se dit bonjour quand ils se croisent dans la rue... Mais, et les familles de Mangemort ? Oui, sûrement, elles n'ont que ce qu'elles méritent, pour la plupart. Mais Drago, il n'a jamais été Partisan de Voldemort. Bien sûr, il est méprisant envers les enfants de Moldu et les Moldus eux-mêmes mais c'est différent. Il mérite bien un peu d'aide. Il veut juste revoir son père... Ce n'est pas un crime. D'un côté, je le plains. Son père est un véritable paradoxe vivant. Moi, je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, mais je savais que c'étaient des gens bien. Le père de Drago... Ce n'est pas du tout un chic type. C'est une pourriture. Est-ce qu'un fils peut aimer une pourriture ? Est-ce que Lucius Malefoy mérite l'amour de son fils ? Pour ma part, je ne pense pas. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de décider. C''est à Drago seul de décider. Et malgré l'avis des autres, malgré mon avis, il a le droit de vouloir sauver son père. Même si, après ça, celui-ci l'ignorera ou le torturera peut-être pour ne pas avoir été Mangemort, pour l'avoir « lâchement » abandonné aux mains des Aurors.   
  
Je soupirais. Toute cette histoire ne sentait pas très bon... Mais, curieusement, je ne ressentais pas de regrets. De participer à ce cambriolage un peu ridicule. J'avais envie de l'aider. Oui, c'était cela. Je veux l'aider. Etrange...  
  
- ça ne va pas, Potter ?   
  
Une voix me tira de mes pensées. Sa voix. Drago... Non, Malefoy.   
  
- Je t'avais dit de me laisser tranquille !   
  
- Ah bon ? Quand ça ? Ah oui, quand tu as grogné avant de monter l'escalier ? répliqua-il, sarcastique.   
  
- Fiche-moi la paix ! Dis-je, une main frottant mes tempes douloureuses.   
  
- Non. Je dois te parler. Dit-il.  
  
Je soupirai. Ne voyait-il donc pas que ce n'était pas le moment ?  
  
- ça ne peut pas attendre ? Demandai-je, implorant.   
  
- A toi de voir, répondit-il, mystérieux.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire... ? dis-je, me redressant un peu, fronçant les sourcils.   
  
Il me jeta un journal sur les genoux. Etonné, l'esprit un peu embrumé, je pris le journal, La Gazette du Sorcier. Le gros titre de la première page indiquait « Une intrusion infructueuse de plus chez Gringotts ». Les sourcils toujours froncés, j'ouvris le quotidien à la page indiquée.   
  
« Une intrusion infructueuse de plus chez Gringotts.   
  
Hier, le 25 novembre, à huit heures du matin, un individu aurait assommé un Gobelin alors que celui-ci le conduisait à son coffre. D'après les consultations minutieuses de la base des données, aucun butin n'aurait été volé. Le voleur, en effet, ce serait retrouvé enfermé dans un coffre. Fausse panique, donc, qui aura créé plus de peur que de mal, ainsi qu'une bosse sur le crâne chez le Gobelin agressé. Celui-ci, encore sous le choc, avoue n'avoir pas fait attention à la personne qui reste donc anonyme, et qui, malheureusement pour elle, croupira dans sa prison remplie de trésors qui lui faisait tant envie !C'est ainsi que se passe la plupart des semaines chez la banque la plus célèbre des Sorciers. En effet, selon une étude du Ministère de la Magie, environ 255 tentatives de vol, toutes infructueuses, se passeraient chaque semaine. »  
  
La suite de l'article parlait du système de sécurité très élaboré de Gringotts. Le souffle coupé, je fermai le journal et levai les yeux pour regarder Malefoy.  
  
- Ils croient que j'étais seul à avoir assommé le Gobelin... Et ils croient que je suis mort, et ils ne savent même pas qui je suis ! Dit-il, triomphant.   
  
J'étais plus réservé sur la suite des évènements.   
  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait si ils renforcent la sécurité ? Demandai-je.   
  
- Tu n'as pas lu la fin de l'article ? Plus de 255 tentatives de vol, chaque semaine ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils renforceraient la sécurité après notre cambriolage, puisqu'ils ont affaire à ce type d'intrusion chaque semaine. Explique-t-il.   
  
- J'espère que tu as raison... Je murmure, pas très convaincu.  
  
Il me regarde étrangement, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire franc. Un sourire tellement rare et démesuré, puisqu'il s'adresse à moi ! Mais ça ne me dérange pas. Je ne pensais pas que je penserais cela un jour, mais j'aime quand Malefoy sourit... Me sourit. Oh, Merlin.   
  
- Eh bien, c'est plutôt rare, ça ! Un Potter qui « espère que j'ai raison »...   
  
- Quand cesseras-tu de te moquer, Malefoy... Soupirai-je.   
  
- Oh, mais jamais, je te l'ai promis ! L'aurais-tu oublié ?... dit-il, avec sa voix la plus exaspérante au possible.  
  
- Et depuis quand un Malefoy tient-il ses promesses ? Je réponds au tac au tac.   
  
- Mais un Malefoy tient toujours ses promesses, Potter ! Répond-il, moqueur.   
  
En guise, de réponse, je lui jette un coussin dans la figure. Il ne se laisse pas démonter et me le renvoie à la tête, avant de foncer pour prendre le deuxième au bout du matelas. S'ensuit une bien belle guerre... ! Je me lève rapidement, prenant le premier coussin à deux mains, avant de m'en servir comme d'une arme contre ses côtes. Il laisse échapper un rire lorsque je reçois un bon coup sur le haut du crâne, malgré ce coup bas, je profite de son inattention pour l'attaquer de plus belle ! Riant à mon tour, je le sens trébucher et s'étaler de tout son long, m'entraînant dans sa chute sur le lit entièrement défait.   
  
Je riais encore, avant de me rendre compte de la situation. Malefoy, nos corps et nos visages séparés par quelques centimètres, sur mon lit.  
  
Et mon visage rouge pivoine !   
  
Il ne rit plus et me fixe, interloqué. Et subitement, je comprends sa gêne. Je suis tombé sur lui... Bien malgré moi, bien sûr. J'aurais été ravi de voir Potter gêné, si je ne l'étais pas moi-même.   
  
Nos regards se croisent, et je n'arrive plus à me dégager de ses yeux émeraude. Deux iris d'une couleur remarquable... Brillants, pétillants de vie... Des yeux qui trahissent ses sentiments, qui le rend si vivant, des yeux dans lesquels on a envie de s'y noyer, en oubliant tout le reste... Dans son regard, le vert prend toute sa splendeur, tout son éclat, il devient tout un symbole, celui de l'espoir, de la vie, de la persévérance... Tout le contraire de mes yeux. Tout le contraire de moi-même. Mes yeux à moi sont froids, sans vie. Ils ne laissent rien passer, ils ne filtrent aucune de mes émotions, et ce bleu, gris, ne reflète que la tempête, l'orage et la colère. Mes yeux à moi me fabriquent un masque que je ne peux enlever. Mes yeux à moi ne sont que désespoir, déception et souffrance. Mes yeux à moi ne sont que l'héritage de mon père, tout comme mes cheveux, ma peau, mon arrogance.  
  
Je me sens vaciller, alors que mes yeux me piquent et se mouillent.   
  
- Drago... ?  
  
J'entends sa voix, mais aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche. Quelque chose se bloque dans ma gorge, juste avant de me rendre compte qu'une larme (car c'était ça) tombe sur la joue de Harry.   
  
Avant qu'il ne puisse bouger, je me lève précipitamment, passe une main sur mes yeux avant de m'enfermer dans sa salle de bain. Je me précipite sur son lavabo, ouvre le robinet et passe immédiatement de l'eau sur mon visage. Je n'arrive pas à arrêter mes larmes, je n'arrive plus à me contrôler. Je n'arrive plus à rien... Le robinet encore ouvert, je lève la tête et observe l'image lamentable que reflète le miroir. Mes yeux gonflés et rouges me trahissent. L'eau ruisselle jusque dans mon cou, mais je m'en fiche. Fermant le robinet, je prends une serviette qui pend près du lavabo et j'entreprends, faiblement, de m'essuyer les yeux. Rien n'y fait... Découragé, je me laisse choir sur le sol, dos contre le mur.   
  
- Drago ! Drago ouvre-moi !   
  
Potter tambourine à la porte. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voie dans cet état... Non, surtout pas. Dans un effort qui me paraît inhumain, j'arrive à articuler assez fort pour qu'il puisse m'entendre, du moins je l'espère.  
  
- Laisse-moi...  
  
- Il n'en est pas question ! Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça... !   
  
Je ferme les yeux. Je suis fatigué.  
  
- Et pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ? Tu aurais pu, avant.   
  
Malgré la porte qui nous sépare, je le sens se raidir.  
  
- C'est... C'est du passé, tout ça.   
  
- Le passé... Murmurais-je, pensif. Oui, c'est du passé. Pourtant, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à oublier... ? Dis-moi, pourquoi cela me torture-t-il encore aujourd'hui ?   
  
Je ne sais pas si il a entendu. Je m'en fiche. Plus rien ne compte autour de moi.   
  
Et pourtant, sa voix retentit. Un murmure, qui résonne comme un cri dans mes oreilles.   
  
- Parce que le passé est douloureux, Drago...   
  
J'écarquille les yeux.   
  
D'un las mouvement, je me lève et lui ouvre la porte, baissant la tête, évitant soigneusement chacun de ses regards. Il ne pose pas de questions, il ne dit rien. Il se contente juste de me regarder, attendant que je dise quelque chose. Je sors de la salle de bain et je me laisse tomber par terre. J'entends un léger cri, puis des bras qui passe sous mes épaules, avant de me transporter jusque dans le lit. Les yeux fermés, je sens sa main toucher mon front.  
  
- Oh bon dieu, tu es brûlant !   
  
Il part quelques instants, puis j'entends ses pas se diriger vers mon lit. Je sens un gant mouillé parcourir mon visage, essuyant les traces qu'ont laissées mes larmes, puis remonter vers mon front.   
  
Je me décide enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Il est à côté de moi, agenouillé par terre, sa main droite dans le gant, sur mon front. Je le regarde, l'œil vide.   
  
- Pourquoi m'aides-tu ? Demandai-je.   
  
- Je ne sais pas. Je le fais, c'est tout.   
  
- ...  
  
- Arrête de souffrir, Drago. Nous allons retrouver ton père et nous allons le libérer, je te le promets.   
  
Il n'était donc pas si naïf que cela. Je lui lançai un faible sourire.   
  
Si tu savais... Harry, si tu savais !   
  
Mon sourire se transforma en grimace de douleur.   
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Dis-moi ce que tu as !   
  
Je ne réponds pas tout de suite.   
  
- Il n'y a pas que le passé qui est douloureux, Harry...   
  
Il me regarde, et hoche la tête, puis, avec sa main gauche, entreprend de me masser la tempe droite, puis, me tournant un peu la tête, fait de même de l'autre côté. Je fermai les yeux.   
  
Lorsque je les rouvre, le ciel est noir, dehors. Il fait nuit. J'ai donc dormi une journée. Au moins. Je vois Potter, assis devant son bureau, écrire quelque chose.   
  
J'ai l'impression que ma fièvre est retombée pendant mon sommeil. Je peste silencieusement. J'ai fait ma crise, devant Potter... J'aurais du me contrôler, pourtant. Mais c'est si dur... La moindre pensée de travers, et tout peut basculer.   
  
Et tout ça à cause de lui...  
  
Mes mains se crispent sur le drap. Il faut absolument que je me calme... Potter tourna subitement la tête.   
  
- Ah, tu t'es réveillé ? Ça va mieux ? demande-t-il.   
  
- Quelle heure est-il ?   
  
Déconcerté, il jette un regard à sa montre.  
  
- 21 heures. (Puis il enchaîne... Impatient ?) Alors, ça va mieux ? Répète-il.   
  
- C'est bon...   
  
Je tourne la tête, faisant passer le message que je n'ai plus envie de parler. Mais il ne semble pas avoir compris... C'est un cas désespéré.  
  
- Hem, euh... Malefoy...  
  
Il m'appelle de nouveau par mon nom de famille...  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Tu es dans ma chambre d'hôtel.   
  
Un léger sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres. Potter est vraiment un cas désespéré...   
  
A suivre...  
  
Voilà, fini... Quoi comment ça la fin de ce chapitre est nulle ?! TT... Bon, en tout cas, encore mille fois désolée pour avoir mis autant de temps à faire paraître la suite !Je vais essayer de faire mieux avec le chapitre 13 !  
  
Ah, et, au fait... 7 petites reviews et j'en ai 100!!! Je compte sur vous !   
  
Nyo.   
  
(et non, je N'ABANDONNE PAS CETTE FIC !)  
  
(j'ai essayé de changer la mise en page affreuse qui beuguait avec Microsoft Word, mon logiciel de traitement de texte, et pour cela j'ai du enregistrer mon fichier dans le bloc-note... Donc y'a plus du tout de mise en page lol.) 


End file.
